Meet Me in The Sky
by darknessprincess
Summary: Elena es la única alumna en el programa Silver Wings, el más prestigioso y exigente programa de pilotos del ejército... pero no es la única que es sobresaliente en su campo, un atractivo y joven capitán le hará la vida imposible...
1. Chapter 1

**Meet me in the sky**

**Capítulo 1 – Recién llegada**

Elena miró a través de la ventana del taxi y se secó las manos sobre el pantalón vaquero porque le estaban sudando un poco.

No entendía cómo podía estar nerviosa, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar bajo presión, pero aquella academia representaba la oportunidad de su vida... sí, quizá por eso era por lo que llevaba dos noches sin dormir, porque aquello cambiaría toda su vida.

Lo que Elena aún no sabía era hasta qué punto.

Sonrió al taxista quien amablemente la ayudó a sacar el equipaje y se colgó la mochila al hombro para subir las escaleras.

No llevaba ni dos peldaños cuando un chico cargado con un macuto del ejército y vestido completamente de uniforme se acercó a ella.

Déjame ayudarte – le dijo sonriente.

No hace falta, gracias – respondió ella sin sonreír tomando su macuto, era cierto que pocas chicas conseguían entrar en aquella academia, y no pensaba tener ningún trato de favor por aquello. ¿Cómo la dejaría ante todos que un compañero llevara su maleta por ella?

De verdad que no me molesta – insistió el chico agarrando la cuerda.

De verdad que no hace falta – insistió ella a su vez sonando ahora algo más enfadada.

El chico amplió la sonrisa al ver la actitud de Elena y a Elena le pareció que su sonrisa era muy bonita, tenía unos ojos verdes que la miraban con pequeñas estrellitas que les daban como brillo, era castaño claro, tenía el pelo un poco largo, peinado hacia atrás, sus facciones eran muy agradables, atractivas, pensó Elena, y la miraba con gran simpatía, el joven desprendía amabilidad por todos lados.

Me llamo Stefan – se presentó – Stefan Salvatore.

Elena Gilbert – dijo ella sin hacer ningún gesto para acercarse a él a estrechar su mano o darle dos besos para saludarlo.

Espera, ¿has dicho _Salvatore_? – preguntó al darse cuenta del nombre del chico.

Sí – sonrió Stefan.

Como ¿Giulio Salvatore? ¿Uno de los fundadores de la escuela? – se aventuró a preguntar Elena.

Era mi abuelo – dijo Stefan llevándose una mano al pelo algo avergonzado, sabía que eso le pasaría constantemente a partir de ahora y le daba un poco de corte.

¿También empiezas hoy? – le preguntó Elena interesada.

Sí, en el programa Silver Wings – sonrió Stefan contento de cambiar de tema y no seguir hablando sobre su apellido.

Estaremos juntos entonces – sonrió Elena.

¿También estás en el mismo programa? – preguntó el chico asombrado.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo ella enarcando una ceja en señal de sospecha ante lo que insinuaba.

Este...- Stefan se dio cuenta por la cara que ella le ponía que se estaba metiendo en un jardín – No, no es que me sorprendiera... bueno sí... – ya no sabía cómo salir de ahí, pensaba Stefan – Es que no ha entrado una chica al programa en muchos años.

Yo no soy cualquier chica – respondió Elena molesta ante lo que le parecía que Stefan trataba de insinuar.

No, desde luego que no – trató de salvar la situación Stefan, pero esto hizo a Elena enfadarse aún más.

Disculpa – dijo agachándose a por su maleta.

Déjame ayudarte – volvió a decir Stefan agachándose a ayudarla y al hacerlo los dos se dieron un cabezazo cayendo al suelo de culo sobre las escaleras.

Los dos se miraron por un momento mientras se tocaban las doloridas cabezas mientras estaban ahí sentados en el suelo y se rieron a carcajadas.

Perdona, creo que no he empezado con muy buen pie – dijo Stefan sonriendo – Soy Stefan – se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Elena – sonrió ella aceptando la mano que él le tendía.

Y no pienso ayudarte con la maleta – le guiñó Stefan y los dos volvieron a reír.

Stefan y Elena fueron juntos a la oficina de admisiones y ambos se alegraron de tener habitaciones cercanas, al menos tendrían cerca a alguien un poco conocido, pensaron a la vez. Seguramente sería complicado trabar amistad en un sitio tan sumamente competitivo como era el programa Silver Wings, así que era agradable que los dos hubieran, en cierto modo y con un comienzo algo bacheado, conectado.

Stefan estaba esperando en el pasillo con su uniforme impecable y su sonrisa de dientes resplandecientes cuando Elena salió de su habitación.

¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó.

¿Por? – respondió ella altiva, disimulando que en realidad se moría de nervios.

Bueno, vas a ser la única chica que haya en la presentación – sonrió Stefan.

Tú eres el único Salvatore que habrá en la presentación, dime ¿estás tú nervioso? – preguntó ella de vuelta.

Touché – sonrió Stefan y soltó una leve carcajada - ¿Vamos? – preguntó haciendo un gesto para que ella pasara delante de él.

Vamos – sonrió ella y los dos se dirigieron hacia el salón de actos.

El salón de actos tenía en su entrada una placa que decía _"Giulio Salvatore, In Memoriam"_, cuando Elena y Stefan llegaron a su altura Stefan la acarició sin decir palabra, y luego le hizo un gesto de la cabeza a Elena para que los dos entraran juntos en el salón.

Era una sala enorme, con sillas para varios cientos de personas, aunque esta vez sólo se llenaran la parte de en medio de las dos primeras filas ya que tan sólo veinte alumnos habían conseguido el acceso al programa Silver Wings.

Stefan tenía razón, todos los chicos que ya estaban sentados miraban fijamente a Elena, ella trataba de no sonrojarse o no tropezarse mientras buscaba un sitio. Algunos la sonreían y otros cuchicheaban al verla. Elena no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, había entrado en el programa con todas las de la ley. No existía un baremo para las chicas ni había pasado otro tipo de pruebas especiales, estaba ahí por la misma razón que todos ellos: porque era la mejor en lo que hacía. Y como no quería demostrar que estaba nerviosa se sentó en la primera fila. Stefan se sentó junto a ella.

En el escenario había un hombre y una mujer conversando. La mujer llevaba un elegante traje negro y unos tacones altísimos, era morena y su pelo le caía en ondas sobre la espalda. Elena no podía ver la cara de la mujer puesto que charlaba con el hombre de espaldas a ella. El hombre llevaba un mono de piloto abierto y anudado a la cintura y una camiseta gris de manga corta, que se pegaba a su bien formado pecho dejando al descubierto unos musculosos brazos. Escuchaba atentamente a la mujer con los brazos sobre las caderas, de vez en cuando Elena le veía asentir o sonreír a lo que ella comentaba, pero no veía que fuera muy hablador.

Cuando Elena siguió recorriendo el escenario con la vista y lo vio allí sentado su corazón se detuvo por un momento en su pecho, de hecho Elena pensó que su corazón acababa de empezar a latir con un nuevo ritmo a partir de ahora.

El chico era el ser más atractivo que Elena jamás hubiera visto, todo en él desprendía sensualidad. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos apoyadas en otra silla en frente suya y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba unas botas militares negras, unos pantalones cargo gris y cazadora de aviador, que llevaba medio abrochada mostrando una camiseta blanca pegada debajo. Tenía unas rayban enganchadas en el cuello de la camiseta, llevaba el pelo ligeramente húmedo y despeinado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, y miraba hacia la sala con arrogancia, escrutando a todos con la mirada con actitud distraída y medio enfadada.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, Elena vio que tenía los ojos azules más bonitos que ella había visto en su vida, pero también le parecieron fríos y duros, tuvo que apartar la mirada al sentirse intimidada por él.

Damon – susurró Stefan mirando al escenario.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Elena y en ese momento todo el mundo se puso en pie al entrar el director del programa, el Teniente Coronel Forbes.

El Teniente Coronel les saludó a todos muy amablemente, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, moreno y de aspecto duro pero amable a la vez.

Presentó a los instructores del programa: Meredith Fell, quien no tenía rango militar al no ser parte del ejército, sería la profesora de idiomas durante el curso. La mujer que Elena había visto charlando antes sonrió amablemente a los jóvenes presentes en el salón de actos y les saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

El Teniente Saltzman les enseñaría estrategia militar y tácticas de vuelo. El chico que llevaba el mono de piloto amarrado en la cintura alzó una mano y saludó al estilo militar pero de manera muy informal.

Pareciera que el Teniente Coronel tomara una pequeña pausa para presentar al último de los profesores del curso.

... Y finalmente, y es toda una suerte que no estemos en guerra y poder contar con él - dijo Forbes – El piloto más joven en jamás pasar el programa Silver Wings y uno de los mejores, si no puedo decir el mejor, piloto del ejército de los Estados Unidos, el Capitán Grey – concluyó Forbes.

El joven capitán no se inmutó ante ninguna de aquellas palabras, o al menos eso le pareció a Elena, era realmente joven para haberse convertido ya en capitán, aquello la hizo volver a girarse a mirarlo. Seguía observando la sala con aquella actitud de superioridad, tanta que a Elena le molestó un poco. Por eso esta vez cuando se cruzaron sus miradas de nuevo Elena no la retiró, si no que le miró con la misma altivez con la que él miraba a la sala.

Aquello pareció despertar la curiosidad del capitán, quien levantó levemente la comisura derecha de su boca en una traviesa sonrisa, que aceleró el pulso de Elena haciéndola oír el martilleo del mismo detrás de sus oídos.

Gracias a todos y disfrutad hoy del día, mañana empieza vuestro futuro – terminó su discurso el Teniente Coronel y todos los alumnos rompieron filas abandonando el salón de actos poco a poco.

Elena volvió a aterrizar al ver al capitán levantarse de su silla con una admirable agilidad y abandonar el escenario tras dar una amable palmada al teniente Saltzman en el hombro.

¿Conoces esto? – le preguntó Stefan cuando se hubieron quedado solos de nuevo.

No – respondió Elena mirándole.

Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta para verlo todo antes de ir a comer – ofreció Stefan.

Me parece bien – sonrió Elena.

Los dos se encaminaron a la puerta sonrientes comentando el discurso del teniente coronel Forbes cuando vieron que el capitán Grey se asomaba a la puerta.

¡Salvatore! - le llamó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Stefan se acercara a donde él estaba, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Stefan aceleró el paso para acercarse al capitán, pero Elena continuó al mismo ritmo, notó la mirada del capitán fija en ella, pero no se achantó, y esperaba con todas sus ganas no haberse sonrojado.

Capitán – le saludó formalmente Stefan cuando estuvo a su altura.

¿Por qué no lleva uniforme, soldado? – preguntó el capitán a Elena.

Es Sargento, señor – le corrigió ella – Y hoy no era obligatorio.

El capitán la miró de arriba a abajo pero no dijo nada, simplemente movió la cabeza y salió del salón de actos haciendo que Stefan le siguiera.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en un despacho, tras cerrar la puerta el capitán se sentó a su mesa cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mirando a Stefan.

¿Todo bien? – le preguntó serio.

Damon... – sonrió Stefan y el joven capitán sonrió a su vez acercándose a abrazarlo.

Te he echado de menos, hermano – dijo Damon tras soltarse del abrazo.

Yo también – sonrió Stefan – Tres años son demasiados.

Ya – dijo Damon serio y apesadumbrado volviendo a apoyarse en la mesa de su escritorio.

Perdona, Damon, no quería decir...

Es igual – dijo Damon levantando la mano y haciéndolo callar al momento.

No te culpes. Ella lo sabía – dijo Stefan intentando acercarse.

Ya, pero él se preocupó bien de que no pudiera decírselo, ¿no crees?

Damon... – musitó Stefan poniendo una mano en el brazo de su hermano.

Es igual - dijo Damon soltándose y levantándose del escritorio – Tengo que irme, he de prepararos la práctica de mañana – sonrió con trabajo.

Sí, yo voy con Elena, me estará esperando – dijo Stefan más sonriente que Damon.

¿Qué tal es? – preguntó Damon curioso.

¿Elena? – preguntó Stefan – Es... diferente – sonrió.

Ya veo... – sonrió Damon también – Menudo corte me ha pegado.

He investigado sobre ella, acabó la primera de su clase en la academia militar, es sargento porque ha acabado la escuela de oficiales en un año en lugar de en dos como todo el mundo...

¿Has investigado a todos tus compañeros de clase? – preguntó interrumpiendo Damon divertido.

No, sólo a ella, y esta misma mañana – sonrió Stefan.

Damon sonrió a su hermano y le acompaño a la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron y Damon salió camino al hangar, donde lo esperaba preparado para volar un caza F18.

Durante todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en aquellos ojos marrones que le habían desafiado, se moría de ganas por ver cómo reaccionaría aquella engreída muchacha cuando le hubiera dado un par de loopings en su avión.

Horas más tarde, ya de noche, Elena acariciaba las ruedas de un caza biplaza F18 en el hangar.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a volar, y muy pronto lo haría.

Cuando volaba sentía que el mundo desaparecía, que todos los problemas se quedaban atrás, que nada podía alcanzarla mientras estaba ahí arriba.

No deberías estar aquí – oyó la voz del capitán Grey tras ella y la reconoció al instante. Se puso toda tensa y se giró rápidamente a enfrentarse con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban penetrantes.

Lo siento... yo... no podía dormir – se disculpó bajando la vista.

Lo siento... señor – la corrigió Damon haciéndola mirarle de nuevo.

Lo siento, señor – contestó esta vez sin bajar la mirada.

He oído hablar mucho de ti, sargento – dijo mirándola de arriba debajo de nuevo, lo que no le gustó en absoluto.

Es curioso, yo no había oído hablar nada de usted, _señor. – _respondió Elena ofendida.

Damon volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa traviesa y se acercó al avión que Elena estaba tocando hacía unos minutos, puso la mano sobre la rueda igual que estuviera haciendo ella antes.

Cuando vuelas... es... como que todo lo demás desaparece – dijo sin mirarla, mirando el avión y calcando exactamente las palabras que Elena pensara momentos antes, lo que la hizo abrir la boca sorprendida.

Váyase a dormir, sargento – dijo ahora girándose – Mañana espero que me demuestre de qué está hecha. Y no espere que sea blando con usted porque sea la única que pueda tirarme de todos mis alumnos – le guiñó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para comenzar a andar.

Elena se giró enfadada y dio una patada a una lata de aceite vacía que tenía al lado cuando Damon se hubo ido.

¡Arghgghhh! – gritó enfadada - ¿Pero qué se ha creído el capitán guaperas éste? – gritó muy fuerte apretando los puños con rabia e indignación y dando un fuerte pisotón.

Damon – Elena volvió a oír su voz y se quedó petrificada de espaldas a él sin ningún aire en los pulmones – En realidad es Capitán Damon Grey, pero lo de guaperas no está mal – dijo acercándose y pasando por delante de ella – He olvidado mi cazadora – añadió explicando el por qué había vuelto.

Elena no resistió más el bochorno y salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, le pareció oír que a lo lejos el Capitán Damon Grey se carcajeaba de ella...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – IcedBlue vs BlackCrow**

Elena llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, lloraba de rabia al haber dejado que aquél engreído la hubiera hecho quedarse en ridículo delante de él, no por lo que había dicho y que seguía pensando, más bien por salir corriendo... aquello no iba con ella, ella no era una persona que no afrontara las cosas.

Se secó las lágrimas con rabia con el puño de su rebeca y se calmó un poco. Decidió darse un baño caliente y relajarse para poder dormirse.

Al ser ella la única chica dentro del programa, le habían dado las llaves del vestuario de oficiales para que pudiera usar las duchas con más intimidad. Esta noche más que nunca se alegró de ello, de no tener que encontrarse a nadie allí abajo. Dejó sus ropas en el banco del centro y dejó que el agua caliente actuara sobre su cuerpo relajándolo.

Ni ese capitán ni nada iban a poder con ella, sería el número uno de su promoción como se había propuesto.

Damon estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, estaba acabando un vaso de bourbon mientras repasaba las notas de vuelo del simulador de la mañana siguiente.

Dieron unos golpecitos y al abrirse la puerta vio a su amigo Alaric asomar la cabeza.

Si el viejo te pilla bebiendo entre semana la llevas clara – dijo entrando y sentándose frente a él.

¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Mandarme a limpiar letrinas? Soy como una leyenda por aquí, ¿recuerdas? – dijo sacando la botella y otro vaso del cajón y sirviendo a su amigo y brindado con su vaso antes de apurarlo.

Serías más si quisieras... – dijo Ric tomando el vaso.

No empieces por ahí – le advirtió Damon mirándole fijamente.

No sé por qué. No veo que tu hermano tenga problemas en ir diciendo por ahí quién es...

¡Ric! – elevó la voz en un tono aún más amenazante.

Está bien, está bien... ¿has visto a los alumnos? ¿Qué te parecen? – dijo Alaric echándose sobre el respaldo de su silla para disfrutar de su vaso de bourbon.

Una panda de niñatos, mi hermano incluido, he estado leyendo sus expedientes – dijo Damon señalándoselos sobre la mesa a Ric, mientras miraba algo en su pantalla de ordenador.

Salvo la chica – dijo Alaric y Damon levantó la vista del portátil para mirarle con disimulo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó sin querer demostrar demasiado interés, pero se dio cuenta que ya era la segunda vez en el día que preguntaba por ella y aquello no le gustó nada, menos aún si Stefan estaba interesado en ella como parecía, no quería volver a pasar por ahí de nuevo.

Es diferente... me gusta – dijo Alaric apurando su vaso de bourbon.

Veremos si aguanta – murmuró Damon.

Damon cerró la tapa de su portátil y se giró a su amigo.

Me voy a la cama – dijo levantándose y los dos se levantaron para salir del despacho.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se levantó a las 4:45 con el despertador y tomó su carpeta y su megáfono y se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus alumnos. Iban a empezar el día con fuerzas.

Empezó a llamar a las habitaciones una a una abriendo la puerta y usando el megáfono.

Sala de simuladores en cinco minutos, caballeros – decía al abrir la puerta de una nueva habitación, donde los soldados saltaban de la cama del susto vestidos en pijama o ropa interior.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Elena.

Princesita, sala de simuladores en cinco minutos – dijo al entrar al cuarto de Elena. Se sorprendió al verla ya vestida y sentada sobre la cama hecha como esperando a que él apareciera.

Sí, señor – dijo Elena levantándose con una mirada de odio la cual hizo a Damon reír internamente tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, parecía que aquello de princesita no le hubiera gustado nada.

Elena pasó delante de él para ir a la sala de simuladores, Damon no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la parte donde la espalda de Elena se perdía... Estaba seguro de que a ninguno de sus otros alumnos el mono le sentaría tan bien como a ella.

Elena llegó a la sala de simuladores de los primeros y se sentó a uno de los ordenadores, Stefan entró como un minuto tras ella, todavía abrochándose el mono de aviador.

Buenos días – la saludó sonriente sentándose a su derecha.

Sí, aunque aún sea de noche – sonrió ella de vuelta.

Prácticas de madrugada... empezamos fuerte... me gusta – dijo el chico colocándose los cascos.

A mi también – sonrió Elena.

Damon entró en la sala y se dirigió al estrado frente a una gran pantalla de ordenador mirando mal a los alumnos que aún llegaban rezagados. La mayoría de los chicos bostezaba frente a los ordenadores, juraría que había visto a alguno con el pijama bajo el mono de piloto... aquél curso iba a ser interesante. Pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Stefan y Elena seguían conversando.

¡Salvatore! – gritó Damon haciendo a la clase callar de golpe y a él y Elena mirarlo sobresaltados.

¿Algo interesante que usted o la princesita quieran compartir con el resto de la clase? – les preguntó atravesándoles con la mirada.

No, señor – respondió Stefan algo avergonzado.

Bien, en ese caso atentos a la pantalla – dijo girándose regocijado en ver las chispas que salían de los ojos de Elena.

Damon comenzó explicándoles la misión que había preparado para ellos en los simuladores, sería una misión de "interdicción aérea". Había dividido la clase en dos grupos, entre quienes había repartido todos los blancos del territorio enemigo: las líneas de ferrocarril, los puentes y convoyes de camiones.

Al ser una misión de interdicción, explicaba Damon, lo más normal era realizarlas por la noche, de ahí el hecho de haberlos levantado de madrugada.

Y den gracias a que sólo les he levantado a las cinco de la mañana, porque normalmente no les habría dejado dormir, y habrían debido estar alerta igualmente – dijo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, delante de la pantalla donde se dibujaban círculos para los aviones de un grupo y triángulos para los del otro.

Los alumnos se miraban unos a otros medio dormidos y preocupados, los ojos de Elena y Stefan estaban fijos en el joven capitán.

He elegido para esta práctica una misión real, realizada durante la guerra de Vietnam, como pueden comprobar las condiciones del terreno nos son adversas – continuaba Damon mostrando la simulación del terreno en la pantalla.

Si nadie tiene ningún comentario podemos empezar, tienen 30 minutos para realizar las instrucciones en los sobres que tienen cerrados al lado de sus simuladores – dijo apoyándose sobre el estrado cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a abrir los sobres nerviosos y en la gran pantalla tras Damon empezó a verse el movimiento de los aviones mientras los alumnos empezaban a arrancar los simuladores.

Señor, si me permite... – dijo Elena levantando la mano haciendo a toda la clase girarse hacia ella.

¿Qué haces? – le susurró Stefan mirándola con ojos desorbitados.

He visto algo – le respondió Elena entre dientes.

¿Sí, sargento? – preguntó el capitán Grey molesto ante la interrupción.

He estudiado esta misión ya varias veces, la verdad que le felicito por el ejemplo con el que ha decidido empezar. Pero si me lo permite creo que hay un ligero error en los cálculos de la entrada en barrena – dijo Elena con un tono de voz alto y claro en el que no se notaban los nervios que tenía por dentro y que le daban la sensación de estar temblando de arriba abajo.

¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Damon descruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la mesa para levantarse de un salto, como una pantera dispuesta a atacar.

Sí señor, usted está indicando que no es posible recuperarse de una barrena a menos de mil quinientos metros de altitud, no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Elena firme.

¿Qué no está de acuerdo? – Damon no daba crédito a lo que aquella chica le estaba diciendo. Estaba llevándole la contraria a él, y en su clase, delante de todos los alumnos.

No, señor – dijo Elena sin retroceder ni un milímetro a pesar de que por la actitud del Capitán Grey y la cara de Stefan a su lado empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizá hubiera debido callarse.

¿Insinúa usted que puede hacerlo mejor que yo? – le preguntó Damon acercándose a su puesto.

No señor, sólo trataba de informarle de que los datos no son del todo correctos.

Sargento Gilbert, yo he recuperado barrenas a una altitud de 800 metros, pero no me parece algo extrapolable al resto de pilotos, si me disculpa, por lo que sigo pensando que los datos en el simulador son correctos. ¿Acaso cree usted que puede recuperarse en menos de 1500 metros? – preguntó volviendo a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sí, señor – dijo Elena sin dudar, sin apartar la mirada de sus azules ojos, a los que vio dilatarse con la sorpresa.

Demuéstrelo – dijo Damon con una voz amenazadora y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para situarse de nuevo en mitad de la clase.

Clase, cambio de planes. Todos a la sala de control. Princesita, vaya a por su casco, la espero en 20 minutos en el hangar B12 – dijo y tomando su carpeta salió de la clase a grandes zancadas.

¿Estás loca? – le preguntó Stefan bajito cuando Damon se hubo marchado.

No – dijo Elena, aunque ni ella misma se creyera lo que acababa de decir.

¿Pero porqué has hecho eso? Elena, un consejo, no hagas a Damon enfadar – le dijo soltando sus cascos sobre el ordenador.

¿Damon? ¿LE conoces? – preguntó Elena intrigada al ver la familiaridad con la que se refería a él.

No... este... – Stefan se llevó la mano al pelo nervioso, Elena pensó que trataba de ocultarle algo pero no se le ocurría qué pudiera ser – Tú sólo hazme caso – le terminó por decir.

Elena estaba nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de lo que el capitán Grey prepararía para ella, pero no podía echarse atrás, mucho menos después de que la hubiera llamado princesita dos veces delante de toda la clase. Estaba segura de lo que decía y si él quería que se lo demostrara lo haría.

Pobre princesita – dijo uno de los alumnos acercándose a donde estaban Elena y Stefan – vas a acabar siendo puré de princesa – se rio junto con el grupo de tres chicos que se habían acercado a ellos en corrillo.

Elena no respondió, juntó su silla al escritorio y salió de la sala con los puños apretados en rabia.

En el hangar Damon la esperaba con su casco debajo del brazo frente a uno de los técnicos de tierra.

Ese es su avión, sargento - le dijo señalándoselo - ¿Su nombre? – preguntó mirando el casco que llevaba Elena.

BlackCrow – dijo ella sin achantarse, aunque estuviera tan cerca del momento de la verdad, lo único en que podía pensar era en que iba a volver a volar de nuevo, y aquello le quitaba todos los nervios y temores que pudiera tener.

Bien, yo soy IcedBlue, usaremos el canal dos, no se despiste – le dijo y se marchó hacia su avión.

Elena escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del técnico de tierra sobre el combustible que tenía el avión y las instrucciones para el despegue mientras se subía al aparato y se colocaba el casco y las comunicaciones.

Minutos después despegaba hacia el amanecer.

Caza y ataque, sargento – oyó al capitán Grey decir por la radio cuando estuvieron los dos en el aire. Elena veía a través de su cristal el aparato del capitán junto a ella.

A ver si puede derribarme, antes de que la derribe yo a usted – dijo e hizo un giro para desaparecer de su vista.

En la sala de control los alumnos seguían atentamente el desenlace de aquel particular duelo por los monitores y la comunicación.

El teniente Saltzman y el Teniente Coronel Forbes entraron en la sala de control.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Quién ha autorizado el despegue? – preguntó el teniente coronel acercándose a uno de los operarios.

Son BlackCrow y IcedBlue, señor – le contestó éste – El capitán Grey ha autorizado el despegue para una clase práctica.

¿Está loco? ¿Tan pronto? Hay que pedirles que aterricen de inmediato – dijo Alaric acercándose.

No, déjenlos – dijo el teniente coronel colocándose unos cascos para seguir más de cerca la evolución de aquello.

En el aire Elena tenía verdaderos problemas para sacarse al capitán Grey de su cola, por más que hiciera giros, loopings o cambios de dirección no era capaz de despistarlo. Se lo imaginaba con aquella sonrisa torcida tras ella y aquello la enfurecía sobremanera.

No está mal – le oyó decir tras volver a tenerla a tiro tras un giro de 180 grados.

Elena decidió optar por algo desesperado y lanzó el avión a tierra para colocarlo en barrena.

Los metros pasaban a gran velocidad, Elena no enderezaba el morro y temía que si no lo hacía pronto no podría hacerlo, perdiendo el control del aparato. Damon la seguía de cerca, con su avión en barrena también.

Levante el morro – le oyó decir por las comunicaciones.

Pero Elena le ignoró, concentrada en lo que se proponía hizo caso omiso a las instrucciones de su superior. Al llegar a la altura de 1200 metros Damon recuperó la barrena.

¡Levante el morro, sargento! – le oyó gritar.

No va a poder recuperarlo, ¡use el eyector! - gritó Damon al ver que bajaba de los mil metros – Es una orden, Sargento, se va a matar, use el puto eyector – le gritó al ver que bajaba de los 800.

Entonces en un movimiento que sorprendió a todos los presentes en la sala de control y al propio Damon, Elena recuperó el aparato situándose a la cola del avión del capitán y abriendo fuego le acertó de lleno.

Derribado, señor – dijo por las comunicaciones.

La sala de control entonces rompió en vítores y palmas al ver que lo había conseguido, el teniente coronel Forbes tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque debía regañar a los dos pilotos, había disfrutado enormemente con el espectáculo. Aquel curso se preveía memorable.

Damon bajó del avión como alma que llevaba el diablo y se fue derecho hacia el aparato en el que estaba aterrizando la sargento Gilbert.

Tiró el casco al suelo y se acercó tremendamente enfadado a ella.

¿Está loca? – le dijo antes de que ella acabara de bajarse del avión mientras aún bajaba por las escaleras.

¿Señor? – preguntó ella llena de orgullo ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Ha contravenido una orden directa, ha arriesgado su vida y un avión que vale varios millones de dólares, ¿está loca? – dijo Damon gritando terriblemente cabreado.

No señor, sólo he demostrado que tenía razón – dijo ella totalmente calmada y por un momento a Elena le pareció que Damon tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo, de hecho Damon pensó que si hubiera sido un chico desde luego que se lo habría dado.

¡Capitán! ¡Sargento! A mi oficina inmediatamente – oyeron por las comunicaciones que aún llevaban puestas la voz del teniente coronel Forbes.

Esto no se queda aquí – le dijo Damon tras quitarse los cascos de voz y audio y dándose la vuelta salió del hangar delante de ella.

Cuando Elena llegó al despacho del teniente coronel Forbes llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

Pase – le dijo el teniente coronel desde dentro.

Dentro del despacho estaba ya Damon con las manos cruzadas a la espalda de pie delante de la mesa. No se giró a mirarla, se quedó con la misma pose seria mirando hacia la mesa del teniente coronel.

Los he citado hoy aquí, porque lo que he visto me ha dejado preocupado y admirado a partes iguales – dijo el teniente coronel.

Elena miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Damon quien no se inmutaba, le pareció que quizá estaba tramando su venganza... y que, si no se equivocaba con él, sería terrible.

Admirado porque me he dado cuenta de que contamos en nuestro programa con dos pilotos con los que cualquier programa estaría encantado de contar, lo que han hecho ahí arriba la verdad que podría haberme hecho saltar las lágrimas, si no fuera porque les he visto arriesgar material muy valioso del ejército tontamente, y lo que es peor, arriesgar sus vidas en ello – dijo Forbes.

Señor... – trató de hablar Damon.

Cállese, capitán. Aún no he acabado – le corrigió, y Elena vio como el joven temblaba levemente al verse "regañado".

Espero por el bien de ambos, y por mi propia salud – dijo levantándose – que esto no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Ha quedado claro? – preguntó muy serio.

Sí, señor – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Perfecto, ya pueden retirarse – dijo el teniente coronel volviéndose a sentar.

Damon y Elena salieron del despacho en silencio y cabizbajos.

Capitán – le dijo ella cuando Damon hubo cerrado la puerta.

Váyase a clase, sargento – le dijo Damon sin mirarla y le dio la espalda para alejarse de ella a toda velocidad.

Damon cerró la puerta de su despacho de un portazo y tiró los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa aún furioso.

Ric abrió la puerta del despacho con miedo.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó Damon a la puerta y se calló de golpe al ver que era su amigo y compañero.

¿El viejo te la ha liado mucho? – sonrió Alaric entrando en el despacho.

No, ya sabes que el viejo me adora – dijo Damon yendo a por un vaso de bourbon – Es esa niñata, ¡me ha derribado! ¡A mí! – decía llenando el vaso enfadado.

Sí... a ti... – sonreía Alaric la mar de divertido.

Esto no se va a quedar así, Ric. Esta no sabe con quién se ha metido... esta me las paga – dijo Damon y apuró la bebida.

El resto del día transcurrió sin muchas novedades.

Elena fue la comidilla del grupo durante todo el día, los compañeros que antes se habían reído de ella, ahora la miraban como con miedo, alguno incluso de mala manera. Pero a Elena no le importaba. Ella había ido allí a aprender, a demostrar su valía, el resto era secundario.

Durante la comida Stefan y ella se sentaron juntos, y Stefan se atrevió a sacar a colación el tema.

¿Dónde has aprendido a volar así? – preguntó sonriente – En mi academia no nos enseñaban esas cosas.

Ni en la mía - Sonrió Elena - No lo sé... cuando vuelo... es como que mi instinto me domina... es como que sé que soy capaz de hacer las cosas... como que el avión y yo somos uno ¿me entiendes? – preguntó.

La verdad es que no – dijo Stefan avergonzado de ver que ella sintiera la aviación de ese modo y él no.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Elena sin entenderle ahora ella.

Pues... que yo estoy aquí más o menos por tradición... ya sabes... la familia Salvatore – dijo Stefan haciendo la señal de comillas al pronunciar su apellido – No es algo que sienta tan así... no me pasa lo que te pasa a ti o... a mi hermano – dijo bajando la vista.

¿Tu hermano? – preguntó Elena asombrada.

El... capitán Grey... es mi hermano – dijo Stefan mirándola.

¿El capitán Grey? – preguntó Elena alucinando ahora – ¡Pero si no os llamáis igual! – la chica no entendía nada, no sólo los apellidos, sino que aquel chico era un auténtico cielo mientras que Grey era un capullo.

Larga historia – dijo Stefan sin querer entrar en más detalles, y Elena lo comprendió, pensó que ya habría tiempo de saber más.

Por la noche Elena fue a las duchas cuando creyó que el resto de los alumnos ya habrían terminado, no quería volver a tener esas miraditas sobre su espalda ni oír esos comentarios, y desde luego no deseaba que la volvieran a llamar "princesita".

Cuando entró en el vestuario de oficiales sintió que todo lo que había llevado en el día se le vino encima, y no pudo controlar las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por las mejillas. Se sentó en el banco a desahogarse y tratar de calmarse. Pero para aumentar un día completo, Damon entró al vestuario de oficiales.

Llevaba sólo unos pantalones cargo y una toalla puesta sobre los hombros, se podían ver colgadas sus chapas de militar sobre un perfecto y bien formado pecho, en el que no se apreciaba apenas vello, que era seguido por unos no menos perfectos abdominales. El capitán Grey se cuidaba, y mucho. Andaba descalzo y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

Tú – dijo al ver a Elena sentada en el banco en medio del vestuario.

"Maldición", pensó Elena y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con las mangas de la camiseta.

No eres tan dura ahora – dijo Damon con tono de desprecio.

Ella se levantó del banco y se acercó a él con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y enfadada.

Todo esto es por su culpa, señor. No debió de tratarme así, no debió de ridiculizarme delante de toda la clase llamándome princesita – le dijo.

Si tienes problemas plantea una queja, ¿o es que no eres capaz de aguantar el ritmo? – dijo Damon sin inmutarse y poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Por supuesto que aguantaré el ritmo. Estoy donde estoy por méritos propios, nadie me ha regalado nada como a otros, no he tenido una vida tan fácil como usted – dijo Elena sin que le temblara la voz, lo cual la sorprendió dado lo enfadada y nerviosa que estaba en ese momento.

No tiene ni idea de cómo ha sido mi vida – dijo Damon entre dientes, ofendido y sin esperarse para nada que le dijera eso.

Sé más de lo que cree – dijo Elena y sin querer desvió su mirada al pecho descubierto del capitán, donde se perdió en sus formas, algo la atrajo, tenía como una cicatriz a la altura del hombro derecho, fijó su mirada en ella y se mordió ligeramente el labio, inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

El capitán la miró furioso y bajó sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón, Elena le siguió con la vista sin darse cuenta.

¿Le gusta lo que ve, sargento? – preguntó comenzando a desabrocharse el panrtalón.

Elena levantó la vista despertando de pronto del ensoñamiento que el cuerpo del capitán Damon le había provocado, y en ese momento no supo qué hacer. No podía volver a salir corriendo de allí, no podía irse y dejarle ganar de nuevo.

Así que levantó la barbilla con arrogancia, se dio la vuelta y se empezó a desnudar para ducharse, se moría de vergüenza de que precisamente él, el capitán Grey, la viera desnuda, pero no iba a volver a huir de él, y ella había ido allí a ducharse y eso es lo que iba a hacer, él podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Damon contempló boquiabierto como la sargento Gilber se desnudaba sin mirarle, se recogía el pelo con una gomilla improvisando un coco y tomando su gel se introdujo en la ducha.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y despertar de la visión que tenía ante sus ojos, pero Damon tampoco se dejó achantar, empezó a pensar en todas las cosas desagradables que se le ocurrieran para olvidar el cuerpo de la atractiva y fogosa sargento bajo el agua caliente y que así su prominente erección dejara de crecer.

"¿Por qué las chicas lo tienen más fácil?" pensó desnudándose finalmente y entrando en el agua un par de duchas alejado de ella.

Se repetía a sí mismo, "no la mires", "no la mires". Porque sabía lo que ocurriría si la miraba, empezaba a notar lo que le pasaba con ella y no lo quería, no le hacía gracia. Apoyó las manos contra la pared e incluso bajó un poco el caliente para que el agua tibia le despejara la mente, pero no pudo evitarlo, y la miró.

Cuando se giró hacia ella la encontró recorriéndolo con la mirada, cuando los ojos de Elena alcanzaron los suyos, ambos notaron como que el aire se les congelaba en la boca, ambos se habían sido sorprendidos espiando al otro desnudo, recorriéndose con la mirada, y por un momento se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro desnudos bajo el agua.

Elena apagó el agua y salió de la ducha envolviéndose con la toalla recogió sus cosas.

Buenas noches, señor – dijo sin mirarle y abandonando el vestuario.

Buenas noches... Elena – dijo Damon al silencio de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – El pasado siempre te encuentra...**

_Damon acariciaba suavemente la espalda desnuda de Elena, pasaba sus dedos acariciando su suave piel, sentía su aroma, se embriagaba en él. Ella hizo un ruido de aprobación entre el sueño y la vigilia y se acercó más a él, apretando su abrazo, comenzó a depositar húmedos y cálidos besos en su pecho..._

Entonces fue cuando Damon se despertó de un salto.

Sudoroso y vestido sólo con su ropa interior se sentó al borde de la cama revolviéndose los cabellos. No lo podía creer, había estado soñando con ella. Con hacer el amor con ella una y otra vez durante toda la noche. ¿Qué le pasaba? Quizá la visión de Elena desnuda mirándole bajo el agua caliente de la ducha le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, desde luego le había afectado más de lo que le gustaba.

Intentó racionalizar sus sueños, al fin y al cabo él era un hombre joven... la sargento Gilbert era una chica atractiva... muy atractiva de hecho... ¡No! Damon negó con la cabeza y se quitó esos pensamientos de golpe. Esos pensamientos no le gustaban, y lo peor de todo es que eran peligrosos.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla y vio que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, aún tenía dos horas para prepararse antes de las clases. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a darse una ducha y quitarse todo el sudor que se le había pegado al cuerpo durante la noche.

El agua fría hizo su efecto y pronto Damon estuvo relajado y despejado. Se secó con la toalla que se dejó en la cintura y se dispuso a afeitarse. Miró durante unos minutos la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, y se fijó en esa maldita cicatriz, aquella cicatriz que no le permitía olvidar el pasado. Algo por lo que, en parte, le estaba agradecido.

Durante las clases todo transcurrió con normalidad. Damon les había preparado una nueva simulación y esta vez ningún alumno se atrevió a cuestionarle.

Estuvo gran parte de la clase observando a la sargento y a su hermano, quienes parecía que disfrutaban de una gran complicidad. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus murmuraciones por lo bajo... Damon sentía algo dentro que no era capaz de describir, pero aquello no le gustaba. Una vez más, nada de lo que tuviera que ver con aquella chica le gustaba.

Sargento – dijo cuando hubo terminado la clase y todos los chicos comenzaban a dispersarse para ir a la clase de tácticas con Alaric.

Acérquese – le pidió apoyado contra la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Intentaba no bajar la mirada de su rostro para no traicionarse con los recuerdos de lo que sabía que se escondía bajo aquel mono de piloto gris.

Señor – dijo Elena cuando estuvo a su altura.

Como veo que está usted muy interesada en la guerra de Vietnam y en sus misiones aéreas, he pensado que podría hacer un trabajo para mi clase. Veinte mil palabras, lo quiero el lunes en mi mesa. Puede retirarse – le dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa.

Elena no le dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Stefan la estaba esperando en la puerta del aula, vio la sonrisa de Damon mientras ella se retiraba.

¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó cuando estuvo a su altura.

Me ha mandado trabajo extra - dijo Elena enfadada.

Te lo dije, no te metas con Damon. ¿Te lo dije? – dijo él.

Sí...– musitó Elena.

¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Me haces caso? Noooo... ¡lo derribaste! – dijo Stefan haciendo el gesto con las manos.

Ya... pero es que se lo merecía... es un... – Elena miró a uno y otro lado para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando – capullo – susurró cerca de Stefan.

Stefan respondió con una sonora carcajada, lo que hizo que Elena se sonrojara un poco.

Ja, sí... sí que es un capullo – siguió riendo Stefan.

Así llegó el fin de semana, donde los alumnos podían ser visitados por los familiares o tenían permiso para volver a sus casas o ir al pueblo cercano a dar una vuelta.

Elena estaba en la biblioteca buscando información para poder completar el trabajo que le había pedido Damon. Deseaba deslumbrarle con él, sería el mejor trabajo sobre Vietnam y las misiones aéreas que aquél engreído hubiese leído en su vida. Releía un artículo que había creído interesante cuando Stefan se le acercó sonriente.

Era la primera vez que le había visto sin uniforme o sin su traje de piloto desde que estaban ahí. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros y un jersey verde botella, que realzaba el color de sus ojos.

¿Qué haces? ¿También eres un ratón de biblioteca? – le preguntó sentándose a la mesa con ella.

Hago el maldito trabajo para el capitán Grey – murmuró Elena entre dientes sin apartar la mirada del portátil.

Bueno, ¿pero no vas a tomarte un descanso? ¡Es sábado! ¿No vas a irte a casa? ¿Viene alguien a verte? ¿Un novio, quizá? – preguntó esto último con verdadera curiosidad.

Yo no tengo tiempo para novios – negó Elena tecleando en su portátil – Y no, no viene nadie a verme.

¿Y vas a quedarte aquí todo el fin de semana? – preguntó incrédulo.

Eso parece... - musitó ella.

¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Mi padre ha venido a verme, se quedará sólo hasta la cena. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros dos?

No sé... – dudaba Elena.

Claro que sí, no seas tonta, mi padre es un militar muy importante, seguro que podría contarte alguna batallita de esas que tanto te gustan – le sonrió.

Está bien – sonrió ella.

Damon acudió llamado a su despacho por el Coronel Martins, otro de los directores de la academia junto con el Teniente Coronel Forbes. Al entrar no se percató del otro oficial que estaba en una esquina del despacho sirviéndose un wiski.

¿Me llamaba, señor? – preguntó Grey acercándose al escritorio.

Sí, hijo. Almirante, permítame presentarle a uno de nuestros mejores profesores del programa Silver Wings, el Capitán Grey – dijo el Coronel girándose hacia el otro hombre.

En ese momento Damon se giró hacia donde el coronel se giraba y el aire se le congeló en los pulmones. Frente a él, con su impecable uniforme negro con sus brillantes cuatro estrellas en el hombro, estaba su padre, el Almirante Salvatore, mirándolo fijamente con un vaso de wiski en la mano.

Señor – dijo el joven capitán saludándolo formalmente.

El Almirante ha venido a visitar este fin de semana a su hijo, quien es uno de los alumnos del programa. Por eso es que le he hecho llamar, capitán. ¿Qué tal le va al joven Salvatore? – preguntó Martins.

Es un excelente piloto, señor – contestó Damon sin poder apartar la mirada de su padre.

Es normal, le viene de familia – dijo Giusseppe sin apartar la mirada de Damon tampoco.

Magnífico – dijo el coronel dándole una palmada en el hombro a Damon – Capitán, ¿sería tan amable de guiar al almirante hasta la habitación de su hijo? Tengo una reunión que me reclama ahora mismo.

No es problema, señor – dijo Grey girándose hacia su superior.

Hasta luego Giusseppe – le despidió con un estrechamiento de manos - le dejo en buena compañía.

El Coronel abandonó la habitación y Damon se quedó con su padre a solas.

Mucho tiempo... – dijo apurando su vaso de wiski. Damon se mantuvo en silencio.

Me alegra ver que volviste ileso de Afganistán – dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa de donde lo había cogido.

Gracias, señor – respondió Damon – lamentablemente no pude volver a tiempo de ver morir a mi madre. Pero eso usted ya lo sabía, ¿verdad? – dijo con odio.

Su padre se giró hacia él ante ese comentario, pero no le dijo nada. Tomó su gorra de la mesa y se la colocó bajo el brazo.

Vayamos a ver a mi hijo – dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Sígame, señor – dijo Damon saliendo delante de él.

Aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de reventar en llamas, Damon era un soldado bien entrenado, y como tal era muy capaz de enterrar sus emociones bajo una fría y dura capa de acero. La persona que más odiaba de la tierra caminaba ahora a un paso detrás de él. Los demonios se lo llevaban. ¿Qué hacía allí? Estaba seguro de que sólo había ido a ver a Stefan para mortificarle.

Aquí es, señor – dijo Damon parándose frente a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de los soldados.

Damon – dijo su padre haciéndolo girarse a mirarlo al oír su nombre – Esta noche Stefan y yo vamos a cenar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – le preguntó.

Habitación número cinco, señor – dijo Damon ignorando la petición de su padre.

Estaremos en el restaurante LeNoir, a las ocho, por si cambia de idea, capitán – dijo su padre y entró en las habitaciones.

Por la tarde Damon estaba encerrado en su habitación haciendo flexiones en el suelo. Estaba furioso, frustrado, enfadado... ¿Cómo se atrevía a invitarle a cenar? Un sudor frío le recorría...

Llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó de un salto y acudió a abrir.

Hola – le saludó su hermano entrando.

Te he dicho que no vinieras aquí, Stef. Si querías algo haberme llamado al móvil – le dijo Damon cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lo he hecho, pero no me has contestado – dijo Stefan encogiéndose de hombros. Damon pensó que no recordaba lo que había hecho con el móvil.

Ha venido papá a la academia, ¿le has visto? – preguntó.

Ya sabes que no – dijo Damon agachándose a sentarse en el suelo.

Esta noche iremos a cenar, ¿por qué no te vienes? – le preguntó inocente.

Stefan... – intentó cortar el tema Damon.

Por favor, dale una oportunidad, ha cambiado Damon. La muerte de mamá le ha cambiado – explicó.

Estará triste ahora que no tiene su punching bag – musitó entre dientes.

Sé que crees que eso es cierto, pero jamás le he visto pegarle. Si papá hubiera pegado a mamá yo lo sabría – dijo Stefan levantándose.

Créeme, mamá sabía cómo ocultarlo muy bien – dijo Damon con la mirada perdida.

Bueno, ¿vas a venir? – preguntó Stefan como enfadado levantándose de la cama.

No – dijo Damon sin mirarle – Cierra al salir – le pidió.

Stefan se quedó unos momentos mirándole ahí sentado en el suelo y finalmente salió de la habitación. Cerrando como Damon le había pedido.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba disfrutando de unos días de descanso en casa, en la base militar donde su familia residía. Pronto acabaría la universidad y empezaría en la academia del aire para prepararse para el programa Silver Wings, estaba muy ilusionado con ello. Su sueño pronto se vería cumplido. _

_Estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito leyendo una novela mientras oía música por los cascos. Su hermano estaba encerrado en su habitación jugando a la consola._

_Entonces le pareció oír unos ruidos que venían de la cocina, como de ollas que caían. Se quitó los cascos para oír mejor, y lo oyó claramente: su padre, borracho una vez más._

_¿Qué mierda de cena es esta? – gritó Giusseppe lanzando otra sartén al suelo - ¿Por qué no hay cocinado nada mejor? – volvió a gritar._

_Es que he salido con las otras mujeres al cine, no he tenido tiempo – se disculpó su madre agachándose para ponerse a limpiar._

_¿Te he dado permiso yo para ir al cine? ¿Eh? ¡No quiero que vuelvas a salir de esta casa sin mi permiso! – le gritó acercándose a ella en el suelo._

_Sí sí – respondió Anna agachando la cabeza temiendo el esperado golpe. _

_Y limpia todo esto, que está echo una porquería. Que no vales ni para limpiar, inútil – le dijo dándole una bofetada._

_¡Basta! – gritó Damon desde la puerta de la cocina._

_Damon, no – pidió su madre desde el suelo._

_Tú cállate – dijo Giusseppe volviendo a cruzarle la cara – Y tú no te metas donde no te llaman – amenazó a su hijo mayor._

_He dicho que basta, deja de tocar a mi madre – dijo Damon sin acobardarse acercándose a donde su madre estaba en el suelo de la cocina._

_¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ignorando a su padre._

_Damon, no, por favor... no es nada... ha bebido... – susurró ella disculpándole._

_¡Sal de aquí! – le gritó Giusseppe dándole una patada para alejarlo de su madre en el suelo._

_Damon se levantó y le hizo frente._

_Eso, pégame a mi, no te creas que no te la voy a devolver. Ya me he cansado, es la última vez que tocas a mi madre. ¿Me oyes? – le amenazó firme._

_¿Quién te has creído que eres para darme órdenes en mi casa? – le gritó Giusseppe acercándose hasta él – Y cuádrese cuando hable conmigo, soldado – le ordenó._

_Esto no es el ejército, aquí sólo eres un perdedor borracho – le dijo Damon y en cuanto acabó la frase su padre le cruzó la cara._

_Giusseppe – se acercó su madre a evitar que los dos hombres se pelearan._

_¡Cállate, inútil! – le dijo empujándola contra la pared._

_Damon se interpuso entre su padre y ella y le dio un puñetazo en todo el pómulo haciéndolo tambalearse unos pasos._

_Estás muerto – dijo su padre y salió de la cocina._

_Damon ignoró la amenaza y se giró hacia su madre._

_¿Estás bien? – le preguntó – Ese cerdo no va a volver a tocarte. Nos iremos de aquí, os vendréis conmigo y buscaré un trabajo o lo que sea... pero no tienes que quedarte aquí. Ya no – le dijo mirando las heridas de su rostro._

_No Damon, no vas a arruinar tu futuro por mí – le dijo su madre._

_¿Y tu futuro? ¿Crees que estaré tranquilo dejándoos a ti y a Stefan con ese animal?_

_¡GIUSSEPPE! _

_Damon se giró en el momento en que su madre gritaba el nombre de su padre aterrada con el tiempo justo de ver como un cañón le apuntaba y oía un disparo._

En el presente...

Stefan y Elena estaban sentados en la mesa del restaurante esperando al Almirante Salvatore.

¿Estás nerviosa? – le preguntó Stefan al ver que Elena miraba a todos lados sin decir nada.

No, claro que no – mintió, Stefan rio un poco.

No te preocupes, seguro que le caerás bien. Además estás preciosa – le sonrió.

Pocos minutos después un hombre de unos sesenta años, con el pelo engominado hacia atrás y uniforme de la marina se acercó a la mesa. Stefan se levantó a saludarle.

Hijo – saludó a Stefan abrazándole.

Papá – le devolvió Stefan el abrazo cariñosamente.

¿Quién es tu amiga? – se interesó Giusseppe al ver a Elena levantarse.

Sargento Elena Gilbert, señor – saludó ella formalmente.

Encantado, sargento – sonrió el hombre.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y mientras Stefan le contaba a su padre cómo habían sido sus primeros días en el programa, éste miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta.

Cuando estaban acabando el primer plato, Damon apareció.

¡Damon! - le saludó su hermano abrazándole – Has venido – sonrió.

Podrías haber sido más puntual – espetó su padre desde la mesa sin levantarse, ya llevaba varias copas de vino y aquello empezaba a notarse un poco.

Sólo he venido por mi hermano, porque él me lo pidió – dijo Damon aún de pie.

Perdón – oyó que decían tras él, y Damon no podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando, de todas las personas del mundo a quien podría encontrarse en ese mismo instante, no tenía detrás de el a otra que no fuera la sargento Gilbert. Se giró a mirarla.

Es mi silla, señor – dijo Elena señalándole el asiento que tenía Damon justo delante. El joven miró a la mesa y vio que había un tercer cubierto servido, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Se volvió a Elena con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente desconcertado con su presencia allí.

Siéntate de una vez, Damon – espetó su padre empezando a perder la paciencia.

Damon le miró atravesándolo con la mirada, después miró a Stefan y Elena, y sin decir una palabra más se marchó por donde había llegado.

Stefan salió en su búsqueda.

Varios minutos después volvía a la mesa sólo.

No sé para qué has ido a buscarle – dijo su padre volviendo a llenarse su copa de vino y el tema Damon quedó así por zanjado durante el resto de la noche.

Tras la cena, Stefan y Elena volvían en el coche de él a la academia.

Lamento el espectáculo – dijo Stefan en medio del silencio de la noche.

¿Espectáculo? – preguntó Elena.

Mi hermano... – aclaró él.

Ah, no te preocupes – dijo ella distraídamente mirando por la ventana, aunque lo cierto es que no había podido dejar de pensar en él desde que lo viera aparecer en el restaurante.

No se ha ido porque estuvieras tú, no quiero que pienses eso – dijo Stefan mirándola un momento.

Elena no respondió a aquel comentario, por supuesto que pensaba que se había ido al verla allí, y aquello tampoco paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Es sólo que... mi hermano y mi padre no se llevan muy bien. Tuvieron un malentendido hace años... Damon no se lo perdona – dijo Stefan aparcando.

Oh – dijo Elena girándose hacia él.

Mi padre lleva muchos años tratando de que Damon haga las paces con él, pero mi hermano sólo hace ver lo peor en mi padre, no sé por qué le tiene tanto odio. Siempre ha hecho lo mejor por nosotros. No me gusta pensar que Damon es un desagradecido, pero a veces lo pienso – dijo Stefan con el motor ya parado – Perdona, ¿te estoy aburriendo? No quisiera aburrirte con mis historias de familia – preguntó con una sonrisa.

No, no me aburres, pero es tarde, deberíamos entrar – dijo Elena.

Está bien – concedió él saliendo del coche.

Horas más tarde Elena fue al hangar a ver los aviones, como había ido todas las noches desde que empezara en la academia. Le encantaba sentir el tacto del frío acero en sus manos e imaginarse surcando los cielos.

Ya le dije que no podía estar aquí, sargento – oyó la voz del capitán Grey desde uno de los aviones.

Elena no dijo nada. Damon salió del avión y bajó las escaleras con algo de dificultad según podía ver Elena. Al llegar al último escalón dio un pequeño tras pie. Elena se acercó a ayudarle.

¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – le preguntó.

Perfectamente – dijo Damon soltándose de su mano, y ella pudo ver claramente que había bebido.

Está usted borracho, señor – dijo Elena soltándolo.

Perfectamente borracho, sí – sonrió Damon.

Buenas noches, señor – dijo Elena empezando a andar para irse.

¡Espérese sargento! – le gritó Damon. Elena se detuvo al instante.

No vuelva a venir aquí de noche. Si la vuelvo a ver tendré que sancionarla. ¿Entendido? – ordenó.

Sí – dijo ella girándose.

Querrá decir "si, señor" ¿verdad? No me hable con ese tono, sargento. Soy su superior, me debe respeto – dijo acercándose.

El respeto se gana, _señor – _dijo Elena con tono altivo, y vio como las chispas saltaban de los ojos de Damon antes de darse la vuelta.

¡Espérese! – volvió a gritarle – No se atreva a darse la vuelta de nuevo, no tiene derecho a...

¡No! ¡Usted no tiene derecho! Es de noche y usted está borracho y yo...

¡Cállese! – gritó Damon - ¡Y cuádrese cuando hable conmigo!

Damon se dio cuenta al instante de lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de comportarse justo como la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, en ese momento se odió a sí mismo más que a nadie. Y la culpa de todo la tenía ella, aquella joven que lo volvía loco. Y que ahora mismo lo miraba con odio en posición de firmes.

¿Por qué tiene que comportarse así? ¿Ve lo que me hace hacer? ¡Me saca de mis casillas! – dijo andando de un lado a otro delante de ella - ¡Maldita sea! – gritó y dio un puñetazo a una rueda golpeando la parte de metal con un dedo - ¡Arhg! – gritó dolorido.

Elena dejó su posición y se acercó a él.

Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó al ver que se dolía de la mano.

No, no me encuentro bien en absoluto – dijo Damon no refiriéndose a la mano.

Elena notó entonces su pena, y algo se ablandó en el corazón de la joven, algo le decía que el capitán Grey ocultaba mucho más de lo que pudiera parecer debajo de aquella fachada.

Damon la miró y vio que ella estaba mirándole a los ojos, como adivinando lo que él pudiera estar pensando. Aquellos ojos marrones tan hermosos le miraban a él ¿preocupados? Y así se quedaron por un momento, perdido el uno en los ojos del otro, en el silencioso hangar donde sólo se oían sus respiraciones que se aceleraban poco a poco.

La mente de Damon ya no pensaba y se dejó llevar instintivamente por su cuerpo y tomó la cara de la sargento entre sus manos para besarla. Ella cerró los ojos también por instinto y giró la cabeza para recibir el beso, porque muy dentro de ella deseaba que la besara.

Pero el beso no llegó, Damon se detuvo a milímetros de su boca sin llegar a besarla, como despertando de una pesadilla abrió los ojos despavoridamente, Elena abrió los suyos y la vio mirándola aterrado.

Puede retirarse, sargento – dijo soltándola y marchándose rápidamente tropezando un par de veces antes de salir del hangar.

Elena se sentó en el suelo y se tocó la cara ahí donde él la había tocado.

Al día siguiente, Elena no se encontró por ningún lado de la academia con Damon, estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada entre la biblioteca y su habitación terminando el trabajo que le había encargado Damon.

El lunes a primera hora, cuando Damon llegó a su mesa de la clase, encontró el trabajo terminado sobre ella, por eso al acabar la hora pidió a la sargento que se quedara un momento y cerrara la puerta del aula.

¿Señor? - dijo ella acercándose a su mesa.

Quisiera disculparme por... mi comportamiento de la otra noche... entenderé perfectamente si quiere plantear una queja, y la apoyaré en ello – dijo Damon sin mirarla a la cara. Damon era una persona muy orgullosa, pero también era capaz de reconocer sus errores y siempre pretendía hacer lo correcto. No había sido este el caso con ella, y se sentía algo culpable por haber abusado de su autoridad.

¿Está bien su mano, señor? – preguntó Elena al ver que la tenía vendada.

Sí, gracias – contestó Damon tocándose la mano asombrado de que le hiciera esa pregunta.

No pienso plantear ninguna queja, señor – dijo Elena cambiando su tono de voz – no quiero que piensen que no soy capaz de aguantar el ritmo. – dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la clase.

Me está retando, ¿sargento? – preguntó Damon enfadándose a su vez – Porque le aseguro que...

Deme su mejor golpe – dijo Elena girándose – Y le aseguro que volveré a levantarme.

Damon se levantó de la mesa de un golpe y se acercó a ella con pasos amenazantes.

Nunca, nunca vuelva a insinuar que yo pegaría a una mujer. ¿Me entiende? ¿Es esta una orden que sí puede cumplir, sargento?

No me refería a esa clase de golpes, señor – dijo agachando la vista con un tono de voz más bajo.

Elena tragó saliva y su mirada se desvió por un momento a los labios de Damon, y al Damon darse cuenta deseó besarla de nuevo. Aquello le enfureció aún más.

Se acabaron las clases por hoy, sargento. Acuda al hangar B12 y dígale al cabo Smith que se encargará hoy usted de la limpieza.

Elena no se movía de donde estaba, mirándolo asombrada.

¿Es que no me ha oído? ¡Rápido! ¡Es una orden!

Elena entonces empezó a correr a donde él la había mandado. Damon la siguió con la mirada, mientras se le escapaba una leve sonrisa...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Mentiras...**

Cuando Damon regresó a su mesa a recoger el trabajo que Elena le había dejado aún lleno de rabia, se dio cuenta de una cosa. La noche del sábado, cuando Elena le había visto allí en la mesa del restaurante junto a Stefan y su padre ella no se había sorprendido. Se sentó en la mesa al pensar en lo que aquello podía significar. No podía creérselo. ¿Se habría ido Stefan de la lengua? Pero... ¿por qué?

_En el pasado..._

_Damon despertó en el hospital militar. Tenía un aparatoso vendaje en el hombro, su madre estaba sentada a su lado._

_¿Mamá? – preguntó con trabajo._

_Menos mal que ha recuperado la consciencia, jovencito – dijo un doctor de unos sesenta años – Ha sido toda una suerte que la bala sólo le hiriera en el hombro y que no hiriera a nadie más. ¿En qué pensaba al jugar con un arma de fuego?_

_Damon entonces miró a su madre que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras le tomaba la mano. "Por favor" le rogaban sus ojos._

_No pensaba – dijo Damon retirando su mano de la de su madre._

_Pues de gracias a que no ha sido nada peor y a que todo acabará en un expediente para su padre._

_Es una suerte – murmuró Damon entre dientes mientras el doctor terminaba de rellenar su gráfico y salía de la habitación._

_Damon... – empezó su madre intentando volver a tomar su mano._

_¿Un accidente, madre? – preguntó enfadado._

_Damon, está muy arrepentido, lleva dos días pasándolo muy mal..._

_¿Dos días? ¿Llevo dos días aquí? – preguntó incrédulo._

_Sí hijo, pero..._

_¿Pero y si la próxima no falla? ¿Y si esta vez te dispara a ti?_

_No lo hará, me ha jurado que no va a volver a beber – dijo su madre tomándole la mano ante su resistencia._

_Esta no es la primera vez que le oigo decir eso... – murmuró Damon – Mamá, por favor, ven conmigo, tú, yo y Stefan. Empezaremos de cero en algún sitio, pero sin él._

_Damon... no puedo dejarle..._

_Unos meses después, el joven soldado Damon Grey, apellido de su madre, se inscribía en la escuela militar, primer paso para acceder después al programa Silver Wings._

_Damon había renunciado a todo lo que su padre pudiera pagarle, por lo que estaba trabajando los fines de semana en una cafetería para poder pagar los gastos que su beca no conseguía pagar. Así pasaron los dos primeros años de academia, en los que Damon no fue ni una vez de nuevo a su casa. De vez en cuando llamaba a su madre, le decía que estaba bien, pero no le contaba nada de su vida ni de lo que hacía._

_¿Otro café? – preguntó un día a una chica rubia que estaba sentada solitaria en una mesa llena de apuntes._

_Gracias – le sonrió ella radiante, y su sonrisa iluminó la cara de Damon, se quedó un momento mirándola antes de servirle el café._

_¿Tienes algún descanso? – preguntó ella señalando la silla enfrente suya._

_En... ahora mismo – sonrió Damon mirando su reloj y sentándose._

_Me llamo Rebekah – se presentó la joven._

_Yo soy Damon – sonrió él - ¿Estudias en la facultad? – preguntó señalando sus apuntes._

_Lo intento – suspiró ella echándose atrás en su silla._

_Los dos jóvenes estuvieron hablando durante casi una hora. Rebekah era una chica muy divertida, independiente, alegre y alocada... justo lo que Damon necesitaba. Un soplo de aire fresco._

_Damon quedó con Rebekah cuando acabara ese sábado su turno en la cafetería, y los dos acabaron pasando la noche en el apartamento de ella._

_Las semanas siguieron pasando, y aunque Damon y Rebekah no podían verse entre semana debido a que Damon estaba en la academia, se veían siempre los fines de semana, donde acababan pasándolas noches en el apartamento de Rebekah casi sin salir de la habitación._

_Un jueves, Rebekah llamó a Damon por la mañana._

_Hola – le saludó cuando él descolgó._

_Hola preciosa – sonrió apoyándose en una pared a hablar con ella más relajado – qué raro que me llames de mañana, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó._

_Es que no vamos a poder vernos este fin de semana, mi familia viene a visitarme... no vamos a poder estar juntos – dijo poniendo voz de pena._

_Oh, bueno, podría conocerlos, no tengo por qué quedarme a dormir en tu casa – sonrió Damon._

_Ya... pero es que aún no saben lo nuestro... dame un poco más de tiempo ¿si? Te recompensaré el fin de semana que viene – dijo Rebekah insinuante._

_Ahora sólo has hecho que me entren más ganas de verte – sonrió Damon totalmente enamorado._

_Pero para Damon era demasiado tiempo toda una semana sin ver a Rebekah, más de una semana en realidad, por lo que pidió permiso en la academia el viernes, el cual le dieron sin problemas ya que era un alumno ejemplar, y vestido de uniforme militar se presentó en la universidad._

_El campus era bastante grande, y Damon no sabía exactamente dónde estaba el edificio en el que estudiaba Rebekah, así que empezó a dar vueltas por los jardines buscándola con la mirada._

_¿Damon? – le llamó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, al girarse vio a su hermano con una mochila al hombro._

_¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? – dijo acercándose a abrazarlo._

_Stefan... – respondió Damon abrazando a su hermano también – Stefan... ¡Qué alegría verte! – dijo abrazándolo de nuevo._

_¿Qué tal estás? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su hermano pequeño sonriéndole._

_Sí... no me quejo, ¿qué tal las cosas por casa? – preguntó llevándose una mano al pelo nervioso._

_Mamá te echa mucho de menos, se alegrará mucho de saber que te he visto, me muero por decírselo... este fin de semana no vuelvo a casa, pero el próximo sí... podrías volver conmigo y..._

_No Stefan... no voy a ir donde sea que esté él – dijo Damon serio._

_Bueno, papá no está. Le han destinado a una misión de apoyo naval en el golfo, lleva un mes fuera... ¿aunque no te parece que dos años son bastantes para que le perdones? – preguntó Stefan serio._

_No tienes ni idea – murmuró Damon._

_¡Eh! – gritó Stefan llamando a alguien tras Damon y a quien él aún no veía – Déjame presentarte a mi novia – dijo Stefan señalándosela._

_Cuando Damon se giró a ver a la muchacha que Stefan le señalaba el alma se le cayó a los pies; era Rebekah. Por un momento pensó que tal vez se equivocaba, que era una coincidencia, que Stefan señalaba a otra persona. Pero la mirada de la chica le hizo ver que estaba en lo cierto, a quien su hermano le presentaba como a su novia no era otra que ella._

_Hola – saludó Rebekah acercándose a Stefan quien la saludó con un beso agarrándola de la cintura._

_Damon, ella es Beckah, mi novia – le presentó._

_Hola – saludó Damon serio, ella le correspondió con un gesto de la cabeza, no tenía palabras._

_Oye, ya que este fin de semana me quedo podríamos vernos, ¿qué me dices? Podríamos salir a cenar o a comer o algo – propuso Stefan sonriente._

_No puedo, trabajo – dijo Damon apartando sus acusatorios ojos de Rebekah y girándose a Stefan._

_¿Trabajas? ¿Todo el fin de semana? – preguntó Stefan decepcionado._

_Sí, tengo que pagarme la academia – respondió Damon – Lo siento, pero yo tengo que irme ya... nos vemos Stefan – dijo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse rápidamente. Dejando a Stefan primero confundido y luego enfadado._

_Perdona a mi hermano, es un poco desagradable a veces – dijo Stefan acercándose a besar a Rebekah de nuevo – larga historia._

_Esa noche cuando Damon cerraba la cafetería Rebekah le esperaba apoyada en su camaro azul._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó borde al verla - ¿No te espera tu novio?_

_Cree que he ido al videoclub – dijo ella._

_Pues no pierdas el tiempo, no le hagas esperar – dijo él._

_Damon... lo siento... yo... no quería que te enteraras así... iba a decírtelo – le dijo acercándose a él._

_Claro, y ahora es cuando te creo, ¿verdad? – dijo Damon dando un paso atrás para que no le tocara._

_Damon... por favor... yo te quiero a ti, no le quiero a él. Iba a dejarlo, sólo que aún no he encontrado el momento de hacerlo – dijo ella acercándose a abrazarse a él._

_Es fácil, mira como lo hago yo – dijo tomándola de los brazos para que dejara de abrazarle – Hemos terminado – dijo apartándola._

_No, no puedes dejarme - dijo Rebekah empezando a llorar – yo te quiero, Damon. Te quiero – decía tocando su rostro – Y sé que tú también me quieres, le dejaré, te lo prometo, le dejaré... sólo dame algo de tiempo, por favor... _

_Rebekah notó que las barreras de Damon se ablandaban un poco y empezó a darle besos, le besaba en la cara, el cuello, los labios._

_Damon, perdóname, Damon... yo te amo... Damon... – le pedía entre besos y sollozos, tomando las manos de él para que abrazaran su espalda._

_Damon no se pudo resistir, la quería, quiso creerla, quiso confiar en que dejaría a Stefan, que todo era verdad, no quiso pensar que llevaba meses engañándolo... así que la besó._

_El domingo Damon se levantó temprano y condujo seis horas seguidas para ir a ver a su madre._

_Cuando llegó era mediodía, su madre estaba fuera, arreglando las flores del jardincito de la entrada. La contempló un momento desde el coche sonriente. El corazón le empezó a latir más rápidamente, habían sido dos años sin verla._

_Las gardenias están preciosas – dijo acercándose a ella._

_Su madre se giró tapándose el sol con la mano y al verlo tiró la pequeña pala que tenía en la mano y con la que estaba trabajando en el jardín._

_Damon – dijo levantándose a saludarlo – Has venido._

_Damon abrazó a su madre a punto de llorar y ella se quejó de su abrazo._

_¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Damon._

_Es que has abrazado muy fuerte a tu pobre madre, eso es todo – dijo ella apartándose._

_¿Qué te pasa, mamá? ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó empezando a enfadarse._

_No ha sido nada... sólo me tropecé y me he roto una costilla – dijo su madre acercándose._

_¿Tropezaste contra su puño? ¿O esta vez fue contra su bota? – preguntó Damon más enfadado aún._

_Damon... compréndelo... estaba nervioso por la nueva misión, yo tenía que haberle dejado tranquilo._

_¿Cuántas veces vas a protegerlo? ¿Cuántas veces más? Mamá, por favor... ven conmigo... tengo un trabajo, no es mucho, pero podría ampliarme las horas, dejaré la academia, nos buscaremos un apartamento..._

_No Damon – dijo su madre cortándolo seria – No voy a dejarle, me necesita. Ojalá pudieras entenderlo – se lamentó._

_No voy a entenderlo nunca, madre. Tengo que irme, me espera un largo camino – dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la frente._

_¿Vendrás otro día? ¿Con más tiempo? – preguntó su madre._

_Adiós – dijo Damon y salió del jardín para montarse en su coche._

En el presente...

Damon entró en el aula de Alaric una vez acabó su clase.

¡Salvatore! A mi despacho – le dijo y se giró para marcharse.

Damon – le llamó su amigo haciéndolo detenerse

¿Sí? – preguntó Damon con enfado en sus ojos.

¿Le espero en su despacho, señor? – preguntó Stefan acercándose.

¿Es sordo? ¡Váyase! – le gritó y Stefan les saludó a él y Alaric formalmente saliendo del aula.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó su amigo al ver como trataba a su hermano.

Son cosas mías – dijo Damon.

¿Y usas tu rango para ellas?

No te metas, Ric – le advirtió.

¿Y dónde está la sargento Gilbert? ¿Es verdad que la has mandado a limpiar el B12? – preguntó asombrado.

Esa cría me ha desafiado varias veces, tenía que bajarle los humos – dijo Damon con odio.

¿No será que te pone?- preguntó Alaric divertido y Damon casi bufó.

No digas tonterías – le dijo – Es orgullosa y cabezota.

Como tú – dijo Alaric sentándose en la mesa.

Y no sabe respetar la autoridad, se cree el mejor piloto del mundo.

Como tú – dijo de nuevo Ric y Damon le miró atravesándole – Estoy seguro de que a cada cosa que digas, salvo a un "tiene tetas", podría añadir detrás un "como tú" – dijo Alaric sonriendo – Reconócelo, sois tal para cual.

¡Argh! – dijo Damon enfadado y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas con las carcajadas de Alaric de fondo.

Stefan estaba esperando en el despacho de Damon cuando este entró terriblemente enfadado.

Damon, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó atónito.

Stefan, he estado pensando en el sábado, en la cena que tuviste con... – Damon se calló de pronto.

Papá, puedes decirlo, no pasa nada – dijo Stefan cruzándose de brazos, Damon le miró con odio, pero ignoró su comentario.

Invitaste a la sargento – Stefan fue a hablar pero Damon levantó la mano para que se callara y no le interrumpiera – Me he dado cuenta de que a ella _no le extrañó_ verme allí, pero no me lo podía creer, no podía creerme que entre toda la gente del mundo hayas decidido elegirla a ella para contarle quien soy, porque no lo has hecho ¿verdad? – preguntó amenazante.

Damon... yo...

¿Se lo has contado? ¿Le has dicho que somos hermanos? Pero cuanto hace que la conoces, ¿dos días?

Pero somos amigos Damon – se excusó Stefan.

Eso no te da derecho a hablarle de mí – dijo Damon dando un golpe en la mesa y apoyándose sobre ella de espaldas a su hermano.

Pero es que eres mi hermano, sé que te cambiaste de nombre porque te enfadaste con papá, pero no entiendo tod...

¿¡Me enfadé!? ¿¡Me enfadé con papá!? – preguntó Damon furioso.

Cuando tú te...

¡Papá me pegó un tiro! – gritó Damon mostrándole la cicatriz a su hermano para lo que se arrancó un par de botones de la chaqueta y rompió su camiseta.

Eso te lo hiciste tú – dijo Stefan calmado.

¿Yo? – preguntó Damon con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y sentándose en la mesa abatido.

Sí, no sé por qué te empeñas en decir esas mentiras sobre papá.

Mentiras... – murmuró Damon – Tú eres el que ha querido creerse las mentiras, Stefan. Ahora sal de mi despacho – le pidió cabizbajo y sentándose a la mesa.

Horas más tarde Damon estaba sentado en su despacho mirando viejas fotografías en su ordenador. Tenía una botella medio vacía sobre la mesa, y un vaso junto a ella. Llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante – dijo sin levantar la vista del portátil dando un trago del vaso.

Una sucia Elena con algún churrete en la cara y expresión enfadada entró en el despacho.

Señor – dijo carraspeando pero Damon no levantó la vista del ordenador – Quería informarle de que ya he acabado la tarea que me encomendó esta mañana – dijo.

Gracias, sargento. Puede retirarse – dijo Damon sin mirarla.

Elena se quedó pensativa, el capitán estaba muy raro, especialmente sombrío. Además le había dado las gracias.

Vio que en el suelo frente a su mesa había un botón de la chaqueta del uniforme, se dio cuenta que la llevaba abierta y tenía un trozo de la camiseta desgarrado. Se agachó al suelo a recoger el botón.

¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – preguntó dejando el botón sobre la mesa.

Damon levantó la vista del ordenador para mirarla con verdadera curiosidad. Vio que ella miraba en dirección a su camiseta y chaqueta rotas y se cerró un poco la pechera como pudo.

No debería preguntar eso por cortesía, ¿qué pasaría si yo le dijera que no y empezara a contarle mis problemas? – preguntó Damon volviendo a mirar al ordenador.

Pues que le oiría e intentaría ayudarle – respondió Elena sincera, la mirada que Damon le había lanzado la había conmovido realmente, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable y abatido.

Damon levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos, aquellos ojos levemente le sonreían, le animaban a confiar en ellos, pero Damon no quería confiar en nadie más, estaba sólo... nadie... nadie le elegía a él... ¿Para qué iba a elegir él a nadie?

No estoy tan borracho como para eso, ya le he dicho que puede retirarse. Gracias – dijo señalando la puerta.

Elena no dijo nada más y salió del despacho dejando a Damon en la soledad de su silencio.

Aquel día, al anochecer, Elena fue a las duchas.

Aquél día realmente necesitaba una ducha, no sólo porque la limpieza del hangar le hubiera hecho sentir que el keroseno y la grasa le habían saturado los poros, sino porque el trabajo físico la había dejado agotada, y necesitaba sentir el agua caliente que le relajara los músculos.

Por eso había esperado un poco más para ir a ducharse, para poder estar completamente sola y pasar todo el tiempo que necesitara bajo la caliente y placentera agua.

Salió de la ducha escurriendo sus cabellos, se secó con la toalla, se echó un poco de crema y se vistió.

Se estaba secando los cabellos con una toalla cuando se giró hacia la puerta y lo vio allí, al capitán Grey oculto entre las sombras. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Había estado espiándola mientras se duchaba? ¿Mientras se vestía? Aquello la molestó, pero también despertó un cosquilleo en su interior.

¿Está ya suficientemente borracho, señor? – le preguntó acercándose a él enfadada.

Damon no dijo nada, dio un paso al frente y salió de las sombras, Elena pudo ver que probablemente había ido también allí a ducharse, pues llevaba una toalla al hombro que se quitó con una mano.

Elena vio su expresión dolorida, su mirada de sufrimiento, estaba completamente hundido, sus ojos azules no eran más que gris apagado.

Elena se compadeció de él, su corazón se ablandó y ya no estaba enfadada. Alzó su mano y la depositó en la cara de Damon, un gesto muy cercano, demasiado peligroso, pero no pensó en aquello, pensó que aquel gesto ayudaría al capitán. Ahora mismo pensaba que él estaba terriblemente necesitado, y no supo por qué, pero quiso ayudarlo.

¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntarle, esta vez sin protocolos, sin normas. Ellos dos sólo eran Damon y Elena, nada más.

Damon lo sintió, sintió el calor que emanaba de ella, sintió aquella conexión que tanto necesitaba.

Tomó la cara de Elena entre sus manos y la besó. Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, quería detenerlo y no quería al mismo tiempo. Pero no fue un beso apasionado, sino dulce, sus labios jugaron sobre los labios de Elena por un momento sin dejar a su lengua traspasar. Se separó de ella llevándose el labio inferior de Elena por un segundo más y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, con su cara aún entre sus manos.

Gracias – susurró justo antes de separarse y dejarla sola en el vestuario completamente conmocionada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Las dos caras de la verdad...**

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba sentado en la sala de descanso de los pilotos repasando unas notas de vuelo mientras daba sorbos de su termo de café._

_Era ya bastante tarde, por lo que la sala estaba vacía, poco a poco los compañeros de Damon habían ido retirándose a sus habitaciones para descansar._

_Damon descansaba menos, él memorizaba todas y cada una de las maniobras que realizaba y la repasaba en el simulador una y otra vez para ver dónde podía mejorar. La aviación era todo lo que le quedaba, era su única pasión, y Damon era una persona muy apasionada, por lo que se volcaba totalmente en ello._

_Así que ya eres sargento ¿eh? – oyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo al volver a encontrarse con él._

_Se giró hacia la voz pensando que no podía ser, pero ante sí estaba su padre. Vestido con su uniforme impecable y las manos cruzadas a la espalda._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó girándose para empezar a recoger sus papeles y su termo y marcharse de allí a toda pastilla._

_Tenía que comprobar por mí mismo que mi hijo había renegado de mí para irse al ejército con otro nombre – dijo Giusseppe acercándose._

_¿Tu hijo? – preguntó Damon girándose – Creo recordar que lo último que me dijiste fue "estás muerto" así que así es como estoy para ti._

_Oh, por el amor de dios, ¿nunca vas a olvidar eso? – preguntó su padre soltando sus brazos y poniendo gesto de indignación._

_¿Vas tú a pedirme perdón por ello? – preguntó Damon con sus papeles bajo el brazo y su termo en una mano._

_Su padre le miró por largo rato en silencio y volvió a cruzar las manos tras la espalda sin soltar una palabra, pero sin retirarle la vista con expresión de suficiencia._

_Lo que pensaba, buenas noches. "Señor" - dijo Damon empezando a andar hacia la salida._

_¡Damon! – lo llamó su padre justo antes de que saliera por la puerta haciéndolo detenerse en el umbral – He venido a buscarte porque tu madre está en el hospital – le dijo._

_Damon apretó el puño de la mano que tenía vacía y se giró a su padre lleno de rabia contenida._

_¿Qué le has hecho esta vez? – preguntó entre dientes._

_Baja ese tono conmigo, está enferma... y muy enferma, además – dijo su padre._

_Damon le miró deseando volver a darle otro puñetazo, no sabía de lo que su madre había enfermado, pero no podía evitar culpar a su padre de ello. Si no era el causante de su enfermedad directamente, la vida que le había dado seguro que no había ayudado a ello._

_Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo antes de volver a golpear a su padre, no quería, además, tener problemas en el cuartel por agredir a un oficial. Y lo más importante, no quería bajarse a su altura._

_Al llegar a su habitación su compañero ya estaba dormido, así que empezó a recoger unas pocas de sus cosas para preparar un macuto para pedir un permiso de unos días y poder ir de viaje a ver a su madre al hospital._

_A la mañana siguiente esperaba vestido de uniforme sentado sobre la cama a que fuera una hora en que poder presentarse en el despacho de su superior._

_Cuando dieron las siete de la mañana se miró al espejo para ver que su uniforme estaba en perfecto estado y fue al despacho del comandante._

_Adelante – dijeron desde dentro al pegar Damon en la puerta._

_Señor – saludó Damon entrando._

_Ah, Sargento Grey, justo la persona que estaba buscando – dijo el comandante contento de verle._

_¿Señor? – preguntó Damon extrañado._

_Sí, tengo un destino nuevo para usted. Ha llegado esta misma mañana desde el pentágono. Se incorporará inmediatamente en el portaviones Victoria para partir al golfo. Se le encargarán misiones de reconocimiento aéreo y apoyo en Afganistán – dijo su superior dándole un sobre – Se le darán más instrucciones cuando llegue allí, sargento._

_Damon tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo miró con cara de entre pena y extrañeza._

_¿Quería usted verme para algo, sargento? – preguntó el comandante al darse cuenta de que el sargento Grey había acudido allí sin llamarlo._

_No señor – dijo Damon bajando la cabeza._

_Bien, puede marcharse. El transporte saldrá en media hora._

_Una hora más tarde, mientras Damon iba en el helicóptero, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta apretaba con furia el sobre con las órdenes de incorporarse en el portaviones Victoria, al leer que iría a dar soporte a la unidad naval comandada por el Almirante Salvatore._

_Cuando llegó a la base naval, llamó a su casa, pero como esperaba nadie le contestó. _

_Cuando llegaron a destino tras 40 días de navegación, probó con su casa de nuevo y con los hospitales que conocía, hasta que en uno le informaron de la peor noticia de su vida. Su madre había fallecido... Hizo lo único que pensó que podía hacer por ella, envió flores a su casa con una nota para Stefan donde le pedía que por favor las pusiera en su tumba._

En el presente...

Las clases estaban cerradas cuando todos los alumnos llegaron a ellas.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó un soñoliento Stefan acercándose a Elena quien observaba a todos un poco apartada del grupo y pensativa.

No lo sé, nadie lo sabe – respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos minutos después, oyeron el sonido de un claxon que los llamaba desde la calle.

Toda la clase salió fuera y frente a un gran camión se encontraban el Capitán Grey y el Teniente Saltzman.

Caballeros... y señorita – sonrió Alaric amablemente mirando hacia Elena – El capitán Grey y yo os hemos preparado hoy un día de clases muy interesante.

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros sin decir nada y preguntándose con la mirada qué querrían decir.

Por parejas, les soltaremos en el campo de prácticas y habrán de volver a la base ustedes solitos, con la única ayuda de una brújula. Divertido, ¿verdad? – preguntó Damon sacando una bolsa del camión.

Ahora irán pasando junto al capitán para que les venden los ojos, ¿o creían que sería fácil además de divertido? – sonrió Alaric.

Nosotros vamos juntos, ¿vale? – preguntó Stefan acercándose a susurrar a Elena.

No lo sé, quizá no podamos elegir compañero – susurró Elena de vuelta.

Damon los observaba desde la distancia, mientras Alaric les comentaba que llevarían sólo una cantimplora con agua y un par de barritas de cereales. Los celos se lo comían por dentro, pero lo peor vino cuando tras Alaric decir que eligieran compañero y se pusieran en fila de a dos, vio la sonrisa que su hermano y Elena se dirigían.

Los alumnos fueron pasando uno tras otro junto al capitán y él les fue vendando los ojos y ayudando a alguno a subir al camión.

Cuando llegó el turno de Elena, Damon se puso tras ella para colocarle la venda y cuando ella sintió el contacto de sus manos se puso terriblemente nerviosa.

Cuidado y no tropieces, princesita – le susurró en el oído dejándola sin respiración.

Elena y Stefan se sentaron juntos en el camión.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo que habían estado viajando o las vueltas que habían dado por el bosque.

En lo que Elena pensó que habrían sido quizá unas dos o tres horas, el camión empezó a hacer paradas y soltar a los alumnos por parejas. Las instrucciones que les daban les llegaban con un sonido muy bajo, por lo que no las entendían bien.

En una de las paradas a Elena le quitaron la venda bruscamente, y al parpadear varias veces para acomodarse a la luz, pudo ver la sonrisa del capitán Grey ante ella.

Fin del trayecto, princesita – le dijo justo antes de saltar del camión - ¿Espera una invitación con un lazo rosa? – preguntó una vez fuera.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco tras mirar a Stefan y de un salto se incorporó para saltar del camión también.

Bien, aquí tienen la brújula y las provisiones. Nos vemos en la base – dijo Alaric dándoselas a Stefan.

Una cosa más – dijo Damon apoyándose en la parte trasera del camión – Ya que este es el único grupo que cuenta con una sargento tan bien preparada – sonrió mirando a Elena – me parece justo que cuenten con alguna desventaja. Así que un par de botas – dijo.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Stefan.

¿Qué es lo que no entiende, soldado? Quítese las botas – le ordenó.

No, yo lo haré – dijo Elena y se agachó.

Elena, me lo ha pedido a mí – dijo Stefan acercándose a ella.

Déjela, soldado – dijo tomando las botas de Elena - Así le será más fácil cargar con ella cuando se canse de andar – dijo Damon y carcajeándose volvió a subirse al camión. Desde donde saludó a Elena con un gesto de la mano antes de dar un golpe para que arrancara.

¿Te lo advertí con Damon o no te lo advertí? – dijo Stefan cuando ya estuvieron solos.

Ah, cállate Stefan – le dijo Elena empezando a andar.

Espera, no pienso cumplir esa chorrada de orden, Elena por favor, usa mis botas – le dijo Stefan quitándoselas.

¿Crees que no puedo ir sin ellas? – preguntó Elena enfadada.

No, creo que te debo una disculpa por mi hermano. Nos las cambiamos antes de llegar y nunca se enterará, será nuestro secreto, ¿vale? Que se joda ese capullo – dijo Stefan guiñándole un ojo.

Elena le sonrió y se puso las botas, que, aunque le quedaban un poco grandes, eran mejor que ir sin nada. No le hacía mucha gracia aceptar ayuda por ser una chica, pero Stefan había sido siempre muy amable con ella y no quería tampoco empezar el largo día que les esperaba juntos haciéndole un feo.

No digas más chorradas – dijo Damon provocando una nueva carcajada de Alaric mientras volvían solos a la base en la parte trasera del camión.

Sí, te tengo calado. La chica te gusta y tienes celos de que se lleve tan bien con tu hermano – aclaró Alaric riéndose.

La "chica" es una sabelotodo a la que hay que bajarle los humos y mi hermano es un niño mimado al que hay que espabilar. Tienen mucho potencial, yo sólo me estoy limitando a sacárselo, como es mi labor de profesor. Y no ligar con parte del profesorado como hacen otros – dijo Damon enfadado.

¡Eh! – protestó Alaric y esta vez el que rio fue Damon.

Al anochecer algunos alumnos ya habían llegado a la base. Damon les esperaba a todos con una libreta y un cronómetro en mano, apuntando el tiempo que tardaban en volver.

Elena estaba segura de que ellos habían sido a los que habían soltado más lejos o más perdidos, pero no iba ni loca a usar la bengala que tenían para avisar de que los fueran a recoger, por mucho que le dolieran las heridas que las botas de Stefan le estaban haciendo o la barriga del hambre pues la barrita de cereales hacía ya mucho tiempo que la habían digerido.

¡Veo luces! – dijo Stefan dando un salto - ¡Luces! Está ahí abajo, ¡hemos llegado!

Los dos se abrazaron contentos y salieron a correr olvidando el dolor que tenían no sólo en los pies sino en todo el cuerpo.

Bonito tiempo – dijo Damon cuando se pararon ante él con la respiración alterada por la carrera mientras se lo anotaba en su libreta.

¿Hemos sido los primeros? – preguntó Stefan sonriendo.

Los segundos – dijo Damon.

¡Bien! – gritó Stefan.

Por la cola, soldado – añadió Damon riendo y al terminar de apuntar miró al suelo y vio que Stefan no llevaba puesta sus botas, y que en cambio Elena las llevaba, paró de reír en seco.

Sargento, es un alivio saber que el ejército cuenta con oficiales que son capaces de darlo todo por sus hombres – dijo agachándose a su lado para recoger las botas de Elena y tirándoselas después frente a sus pies – Enhorabuena, debe estar muy orgullosa de sí misma – añadió.

Elena apretó los puños con fuerza para no responderle, pero Damon notó su rabia y siguió provocándola.

¿Alguna queja, princesita? – le preguntó sonriente.

Ya está bien, Damon – dijo Stefan de pronto, haciendo a Elena y Damon girarse de golpe hacia él.

¿Cómo dice, soldado? – dijo Damon en tono de furia templada.

Digo que la dejes ya, que no te pases con ella, que te pases conmigo si quieres – dijo Stefan sin achantarse ante su hermano.

Nunca, nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a mí ni por mi nombre ni en ese tono en esta base – dijo Damon con chispas a punto de saltar por sus ojos.

Ya que tanto le gusta sacrificarse por su sargento, mañana se encargará usted por ella del B12. Y ahora ¡lárguense los dos! - les gritó.

¡Fuera de mi vista! – volvió a gritar el capitán Grey, y Elena recogió sus botas para salir de allí corriendo junto con Stefan.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de habitaciones Elena se quitó las botas antes de entrar.

No necesito que me defiendas, Stefan. Gracias, pero por favor no lo hagas más. Y si para que no lo hagas tengo que darte una orden como superior lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo siento, Elena, es que no soporto verle tratarte así – se disculpó Stefan.

Es asunto mío, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Elena.

De acuerdo – dijo Stefan serio y enfadado aún.

Deberías hablar con él – dijo Elena acordándose de cómo había visto a Damon el día anterior- Algo le pasa... no está bien...

¿Damon? Créeme, no le pasa absolutamente nada, él es así – respondió Stefan limpiándose el barro del pantalón enfadado.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Damon sólo piensa en Damon, es un desagradecido y un egoísta. Lo único que le ha importado siempre ha sido el ejército y su carrera. Mi padre pensó que no era lo suficientemente maduro para entrar al ejército, no quiso hacerle una recomendación para la escuela de oficiales, porque tuvo un pequeño accidente en casa...

¿Accidente? – preguntó Elena intrigada.

Sí, se disparó con una de las armas de mi padre haciendo el tonto – explicó Damon.

¡Oh! – exclamó Elena llevándose una mano a la boca.

Tranquila, no le pasó nada... Pero ¿sabes qué hizo Damon? Se largó de casa y se cambió el nombre para poder entrar al ejército de todos modos.

Así que por eso era... – musitó Elena al descubrir el motivo del cambio de apellido en Damon.

Sí, él siempre ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana y ha tomado lo que le ha dado la gana... ¿sabes qué hizo cuando murió mi madre? ¡Mandar flores! ¡Una semana más tarde del entierro! Ni siquiera entonces se dignó a venir, ni siquiera al hospital cuando estuvo enferma...

Oh – exclamaba Elena asombrada por lo que Stefan le contaba.

Estaba demasiado ocupado escalando puestos en el ejército ¿por qué crees que es Capitán? No quiero ni pensar la de cabezas que habrá pisado hasta llegar a donde está en tan poco tiempo – dijo Stefan acabando de ponerse las botas.

Siento oír todo eso, Stefan – dijo Elena poniendo una mano en el brazo de su amigo.

Elena fue a su habitación tras despedirse de Stefan para buscar las cosas para irse a las duchas, el día había sido terriblemente largo y necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Llegó hasta la puerta del vestuario de oficiales y vio que la luz estaba encendida, Alaric salió de allí y la saludó al marcharse.

Damon al verla no se movió, se quedó sentado en el banco y cruzó las piernas por los tobillos cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho al echarse sobre el respaldo.

Buenas noches, capitán – saludó Elena sin mirarle.

Vaya, ¿ya vuelvo a ser capitán? Pensaba que aquí entre tú y yo... yo era Damon – dijo irónico y burlón.

Ríase de mí todo lo que quiera, ya no voy a seguirle el juego – dijo preparando sus cosas para bañarse.

¿Está enfadada porque traté mal a mi pobre hermanito, sargento? – preguntó comido por los celos.

Yo no me enfado con usted, señor. No esperaba menos de la clase de persona que ni va al entierro de su propia madre...

Damon a eso no le dijo nada, pero tuvo que tragar toda su rabia. ¿Quién se creía era esa joven que se atrevía a hablarle de aquél modo y decirle aquellas cosas? ¿Y por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que Elena se quitaba las botas y tenía los calcetines ensangrentados. Se quedó observándola mientras ella se intentaba quitar los calcetines con trabajo quejándose levemente del dolor.

No lo está haciendo bien – dijo acercándose a ella – Déjeme – le dijo arrodillándose en el suelo frente a ella – Va a arrancarse toda la piel.

Elena se quedó boquiabierta al ver que se arrodillaba frente a ella y empezaba a intentar quitarle los calcetines, al ver que tenía algún problema la miró.

No se mueva, ahora vengo – dijo levantándose y acercándose al botiquín que había en el vestuario para sacar varias cosas de ahí, sacó su vaso con el que se enjuagaba la boca tras lavarse los dientes de su neceser, y lo llenó de agua.

Volvió con todas esas cosas a arrodillarse frente a Elena de nuevo.

Estese quieta, y aguante un poco. ¿Cree que podrá? – le pidió justo antes de volcar el agua sobre los pies de Elena y empezar ahora mojado y más fácilmente a quitarle los calcetines a Elena.

Ella emitía alguna queja en tono muy bajito mientras que él, concienzudamente, le limpiaba las heridas y le vendaba allí donde creía necesario.

Ya veo que de verdad le gusta mucho escuchar, sargento – dijo Damon en tono frío cuando casi hubo acabado – Aunque tal vez debería escuchar menos a mi hermano...

Él es el único que habla, señor – dijo Elena.

No tengo por qué justificarme ante usted, de todas formas ya me ha jugado y condenado ¿no? – dijo Damon levantándose y recogiendo los trozos de gasas que había usado para curar a Elena para tirarlas a la basura.

Buenas noches, sargento – le dijo cogiendo su neceser para marcharse.

Damon – le dijo Elena antes de que se fuera sorprendiéndolo al llamarlo así de nuevo – Gracias – añadió con una dulce sonrisa.

De nada – respondió él con una brillante sonrisa también, una sonrisa con la que Elena pensó que iba a soñar durante toda la noche...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Golpes bajos...**

En la mañana del sábado, Damon estaba sentado en los jardines de la academia, bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo. Una niña pequeña morena de pelo liso, como de unos 6 años de edad, con coletas y un bonito vestido blanco y rojo, conjuntado con los lazos del pelo, se acercó a donde él estaba.

Hola – dijo la chiquilla acercándose más sin que le diera ninguna vergüenza.

Hola – la saludó Damon cerrando el libro y sonriendo.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la niña sentándose a su lado.

Damon, ¿y tú? – respondió él sonriente.

Yo soy Jenna – dijo sonriente – Eres muy guapo – añadió, y Damon rio a carcajadas.

Gracias, tú también – le dijo riendo.

¿Qué lees? – preguntó la niña quitándole el libro curiosa.

Se llama el Juego de Ender, es un libro de aventuras, es muy chulo – explicó Damon.

Pues no tiene nada de dibujos – protestó la niña pasando las páginas y Damon volvió a reír a carcajadas.

Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho – sonrió Damon.

¿Es tu libro favorito? – preguntó la niña sonriendo.

Podría decirse que sí – asintió Damon.

¿Quieres saber cuál es mi libro favorito? – preguntó ella sonriente ahora.

Desde luego – sonrió Damon, no sabía por qué pero le encantaba aquella niña.

¿¡Jenna?! ¡¿Jenna?!- los dos oyeron una voz femenina que la llamaba a lo lejos.

Oh, esa es mi mamá – dijo la pequeña Jenna y salió corriendo de allí sin despedirse.

Damon la siguió con la mirada sonriendo aún y cuando vio a donde llegaba dejó de sonreír de golpe. Elena la recibía con los brazos abiertos, junto a ella estaba una mujer de mediana edad, como de unos cincuenta años, vestida de forma sencilla, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Elena se volvió a ver desde dónde llegaba Jenna y entonces se cruzó con la mirada de Damon fija en ella. Damon quiso disimular el que estaba mirándola volviendo a leer su libro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía, la pequeña debía de habérselo llevado. Maldición, le tenía mucho cariño a aquel libro, su madre le había regalado toda la colección de Ender por su decimotercer cumpleaños... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Ir a pedirle el libro y hablar con ella?

Un claxon llamó su atención. Salvado por la campana.

Ey Damon, ¿te animas un rato al gimnasio? Esta vez no te dejaré ganar – le dijo su amigo Ric subido a uno de los jeeps de la base.

Sueñas – rio Damon dando un salto y subiéndose al jeep.

Siempre hay una primera vez – rio Ric arrancando de nuevo el coche para alejarse hacia el gimnasio. Damon volvió una vez más la vista hacia donde se encontraba Elena.

Elena miró a la pequeña sonriente.

¿Dónde andabas? – le preguntó.

Por ahí, he hecho un amigo – sonrió ella llevándose las manos a la espalda.

¿Un amigo? – preguntó Miranda.

Sí – sonrió Jenna y salió de nuevo a correr.

No te alejes, ya mismo nos vamos – le gritó Miranda

Es una pena – dijo Elena agarrándose del brazo de su madre para volver a andar.

Lo sé, cariño, pero si queremos volvernos hoy tenemos que salir ya... – dijo su madre poniendo la mano sobre la de Elena.

Podría haberos pagado un hotel – se quejó Elena.

Ya pagas bastante, cariño – le sonrió su madre dulcemente negando con la cabeza - ¿Estás bien aquí? ¿Es esto lo que querías? – le preguntó deteniéndose a acariciarle la cara.

Sí, mamá y todo te lo debo a ti... – dijo la joven abrazándose a su madre.

No, mi niña. Lo has conseguido tú... tú eres quien ha llegado hasta aquí – dijo la mujer apartándose.

Pero no lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda – sonrió Elena.

¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callado. – le dijo Ric a su amigo mientras acababan de colocarse los guantes de boxeo.

En nada – respondió Damon sin mirarle.

Pensabas en esa chica, te ha calado hondo ¿eh? – se rio Alaric.

¿En qué chica, Damon? – preguntó Stefan tras ellos.

Vaya... Damon – sonrió Alaric.

Ya conoces a mi hermano, Ric. Que tiene la costumbre de saltarse la jerarquía – dijo Damon apretándose después el guante derecho con los dientes y dando un puñetazo.

Es sábado, no digas tonterías – dijo Stefan riendo apoyándose sobre las cuerdas.

Se es soldado los siete días de la semana y las veinticuatro horas del día, Stefan – le respondió Damon enfadado.

¿De qué chica hablabais? – preguntó Stefan ignorando a su hermano.

Anoche conocimos a unas muchachas en el pueblo – dijo Ric lanzando un capote a Damon.

Sí, y no pensaba en ellas en absoluto – respondió Damon mirando con rabia a su amigo - Es sólo que he perdido una cosa – protestó molesto y Ric le puso cara de pucheros aún burlándose de él.

¿Qué ibais a hacer? – preguntó Stefan curioso.

Sólo echar un rato, quemar un poco de adrenalina – le explicó Alaric.

¿Puedo? – preguntó Stefan sonriendo.

Vamos un poco sin reglas, Stefan. No quisiera que te hicieras daño, hermanito – bromeó Damon.

Ya no soy un crío, Damon. Dadme unos guantes y te lo demuestro – se enfadó Stefan entrando al ring.

Dáselos, Ric. Él se lo ha buscado – dijo Damon levantándose.

Damon... – le advirtió su amigo sabiendo todas las cosas que Damon guardaba dentro y que no creía que fuera la mejor forma de sacar.

Dáselos, Ric – dijo Damon sin apartar la vista de su hermano que lo miraba enfadado.

Alaric tomó un par de guantes y ayudó a Stefan a ponérselos.

Los dos hermanos daban poco después vueltas en el ring, midiéndose el uno al otro y tratando de golpearse sin éxito.

No se te da tan mal... – sonrió Damon con suficiencia – Pero yo soy mejor – dijo dándole un par de puñetazos a su hermano en las costillas y otro en la cara antes de que consiguiera apartarse.

Stefan se separó más enfadado aún.

Todavía no te he dado – le dijo intentando golpearle, lo que Damon esquivaba con facilidad, y tras cada intento de Stefan de golpear a su hermano, Damon respondía igual, esquivaba el golpe y le proporcionaba otro en su lugar a su hermano.

Stefan se limpió la sangre que le caía de la nariz tras un nuevo golpe de Damon.

Si es muy duro para ti podríamos dejarlo ya – se burló su hermano.

No lo es – dijo Stefan intentando golpearle ahora con todas sus fuerzas y al Damon esquivarlo se abrazó a él.

¿Así que hablabais de chicas del pueblo? ¿No hablabas de Elena? – le preguntó y Damon se deshizo de él.

¿Qué dices? ¿Qué iba a hablar yo de esa? – se hizo el ofendido, Stefan intentó golpearlo de nuevo.

Porque te gusta lo que es mío, pero ella no es Rebekah. A ella no la vas a engañar – dijo Stefan y tras dejar a Damon asombrado ante aquel comentario le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas que lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

Damon se quedó sentado en el suelo del ring mirando a su hermano, no se esperaba aquello, no sabía que su hermano supiese de él y Rebekah. Estaba desconcertado.

_En el pasado..._

_Rebakah salió del baño llevando puesta tan sólo la camisa celeste de Damon y su ropa interior. Damon estaba sentado en medio de la cama pensativo, con la sábana tapándole un poco por debajo de la cintura._

_Ella se sentó a horcajadas tras él y empezó a besarle en el hombro desnudo, él hizo un ruido de protesta y se llevó las manos al pelo._

_¿Qué te pasa? – se quejó ella de su reacción._

_No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir viviendo de tus migajas – le dijo apartándole las manos del cuello._

_¿Migajas? Sabes que te quiero Damon... – dijo ella volviendo a abrazarse a su espalda._

_Pues déjale – le pidió._

_Hubo un momento de silencio, silencio durante el que el corazón de Damon se fue rompiendo cada vez más, cada momento que pasaban en silencio su alma se resquebrajaba, pero su voluntad se hacía más fuerte._

_¿No dices nada? – le preguntó girándose a ella._

_Ya habíamos hablado de eso, cuando encuentre el momento..._

_Eso fue hace meses, y he esperado y esperado a que cumplieras tu promesa, pero no puedo más, ya no puedo vivir así. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento haciéndole esto a Stefan? ¿ A mi hermano? – dijo levantándose de la cama y buscando sus ropas para vestirse._

_Él no sabe nada – argumentó ella._

_Pero yo sí, Rebekah, y tengo que mirarme cada mañana en el espejo y que me guste lo que veo... y últimamente no es así... – musitó terminando de vestirse._

_¿Pero no me quieres? – preguntó ella empezando a llorar._

_Oh, claro que te quiero - dijo Damon arrodillándose frente a ella para enjugarle el llanto - ¿Me quieres tú a mí? – preguntó con un nudo a punto de formarse en su garganta._

_Sí – susurró Rebekah._

_Pues déjale, no te pido tanto ¿no? – sonrió acariciándole el pelo._

_Yo... es sólo... es que a él le quiero más – dijo la joven apartando sus ojos de los de Damon y agachando la vista._

_Oh – dijo Damon soltando su pelo y sentándose en el suelo. El último crujido de su roto corazón acababa de sonar._

_Lo siento, Damon... – musitó la chica._

_Yo también lo siento – musitó Damon y se levantó._

_¿Te vas? – le preguntó ella al ver que se iba hacia la puerta._

_Ya no tengo nada aquí... – dijo sin girarse – tú me lo has quitado todo._

_Damon salió a toda prisa, dejando a Rebekah con su camisa puesta y sin girarse a mirar atrás._

_Cuando llegó a la calle, ella lo llamó antes de montarse en el coche._

_Damon, espera un momento, por favor – le pidió Rebekah vestida aún con la camisa de Damon y descalza. Damon se giró a ella._

_Lo siento mucho Damon... de verdad... – dijo la joven acercándose a besarle en los labios, Damon se dejó besar._

_Tan sólo si te hubiera conocido antes... – le dijo la joven acariciándole la cara._

_Damon se enfadó al oír aquello y tomó la mano de la chica para apartarla de su cara._

_No digas estupideces, Rebekah. ¿Si me hubieras conocido antes? Habrías actuado exactamente igual, porque eres una egoísta que sólo piensa en lo que quiere._

_¿Así es cómo quieres acabar esto? – le preguntó ella enfadada._

_¡Esto nunca tenía que haber empezado! Ahora lo sé, adiós Rebekah – dijo y se montó en el coche dejándola allí con la palabra en la boca. _

_Lo que Damon no sabía es que Stefan le había visto salir del piso de su novia, había visto salir a su novia con poca ropa, casi toda de chico, salir corriendo tras él, y había visto a su novia besándole en los labios..._

En el presente...

Stefan... – dijo Damon tratando de explicarse.

Déjalo Damon, a mí tampoco me engañas – dijo Stefan quitándose los guantes y bajándose del ring.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – le preguntó Ric cuando los dos volvieron a estar solos de nuevo.

Eso... es un error que cometí hace mucho tiempo... y no sabía que todavía tendría que estar pagando por él – se lamentó Damon.

Elena despidió con la mano a Jenna y su madre hasta que pensó que la pequeña ya no la veía. Entonces miró el libro que tenía en la otra mano y lo acarició dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

_En el pasado..._

_Elena estaba dormida sobre sus libros en la mesa del salón. Su madre entró en casa._

_Eran las dos de la mañana, Miranda llevaba su uniforme de camarera rosa y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y frotarse un poco los pies de alivio, antes de ponerse sus zapatillas de casa._

_Al ver a su hija dormida sobre la mesa del salón, babeando un poco encima de unos apuntes le dio una gran ternura. Se acercó a despertarla para que se fuera a la cama._

_Cariño – le susurró – Eh, pequeña – sonrió moviéndola un poco – a la cama._

_Elena empezó a desperezarse un poco y luego se despertó y dio un brinco._

_¡Me he dormido, no puedo dormirme! – se preocupó reagrupando un poco los apuntes._

_Vete ya a descansar, seguro que ya te lo sabes mejor que nadie – sonrió su madre._

_Tengo que seguir manteniendo el mismo nivel o perderé la beca – se quejó Elena._

_Cariño, eres la primera de tu promoción, el decano te adora... no creo que tengas problemas con la beca – explicó su madre – Y el año que viene te graduarás e irás a la escuela de oficiales, y luego a Silver Wings – sonrió._

_No mamá, no voy a entrar al ejército e ir a Silver Wings, cuando me gradúe buscaré un buen trabajo que me..._

_Pero es tu sueño, Elena. Siempre has querido ser piloto, y ese es el mejor programa de pilotos que existe. Es lo que te mereces – le cortó su madre._

_Yo ya no merezco ese sueño, mamá – bajó la mirada Elena – Ni todo lo que haces por mí._

_No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso, cometiste un error, nada más. No pienso dejar que ese error arruine toda tu vida. Tu padre tampoco lo hubiera querido – le dijo abrazándola por detrás y besándole los cabellos._

_Gracias mamá – dijo Elena girándose para abrazar a su madre._

_¿Qué tal está, Jenna? ¿Sigue teniendo fiebre? – preguntó miranda sentándose en el sillón quejándose un poco de los riñones._

_No, ya está bien. Ponte cómoda, voy a traerte un poco de cena – dijo Elena levantándose._

_Elena – le llamó su madre tomándola de la mano para que se detuviera – No seas tan dura contigo misma, mi vida... lo estás haciendo muy bien – le sonrió – Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que tengas una carrera, un futuro, y no que tu hija tenga que hacerte la cena cuando llegues matada de trabajar a las dos de la mañana – dijo._

_Lo sé, mamá. Y algún día te lo pagaré – le dijo Elena apretando su mano._

_Sí, me llevarás a las Bahamas en primera clase – sonrió Miranda y Elena le sonrió también._

En el presente...

Elena estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación nerviosa.

Había estado buscando al capitán por la base durante toda la tarde y no había tenido suerte encontrándolo. Era el único sitio que le faltaba por mirar, y quería devolverle el libro que Jenna le había quitado.

Buh – dijeron a su espalda haciéndola volverse de golpe justo antes de llamar a la puerta.

Al hacerlo se quedó a escasos milímetros de Damon, quien la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

¿Me buscaba, sargento? – preguntó apartándose un poco de ella para abrir la puerta.

Sí, señor – respondió bajando un poco la vista. Tenerlo tan cerca la abrumaba.

Damon la esquivó un poco y entró en la habitación.

¿Quiere pasar? – preguntó desde dentro – No voy a comérmela...– añadió asomándose a la puerta con voz sexy.

Yo... venía a devolverle esto... – dijo ella mostrándole el libro tras retomar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

¡Mi libro! – sonrió Damon tomándolo de las manos de Elena emocionado – Gracias – sonrió y volvió a entrar en la habitación para dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche. Elena vio desde la puerta que abría un cajón de la cómoda y sacaba un pañuelo blanco, luego abría una pequeña nevera que tenía en la habitación para sacar un poco de hielo. Troceó un poco para ponerlo en el pañuelo y el resto lo puso en un vaso. Sacó del cajón de la cómoda una botella que Elena pensó que sería de bourbon o wisky.

Oh, qué mal educado – dijo mirándola mientras ponía otro vaso sobre la mesa - ¿Quiere usted? – le preguntó sirviéndole como a él.

Elena no supo por qué, pero dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación de Damon, y tomó de sus manos el vaso que el capitán le tendía.

Gracias – dijo ella.

No, gracias a usted... ¿cómo supo que el libro era mío? – preguntó Damon sentándose sobre la cama.

Lleva su nombre, señor – explicó Elena con total naturalidad.

Damon se giró al libro y lo observó por un momento sin decir nada, su expresión se volvió sombría, triste.

¿Ha venido a verla su familia? - preguntó Damon aún sin mirarla, levantándose y acercándose a la mesa.

Sí – sonrió Elena.

Una niña muy simpática, asumo que es su... ¿hermana? – preguntó.

Elena no le respondió a aquella pregunta, estaba bebiendo de su vaso.

Tiene mucha suerte de tener a una familia, sargento – musitó Damon terminando de envolver el hielo en el pañuelo y preparándoselo para ponérselo en la cara – mucha suerte – repitió llevándoselo al pómulo, ahí donde Stefan le había golpeado.

¿Está herido? – preguntó Elena acercándose a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa – Déjeme ver – dijo acercándose a mirarle. Damon la miraba fijamente mientras ella tomaba el hielo de sus manos y le miraba el pómulo hinchado.

No debería acercarse tanto, sargento – dijo en un susurro – No pienso con claridad cuando está tan cerca – añadió.

No me diga esas cosas, señor – pidió Elena poniéndole hielo en el pómulo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Damon en apenas un hilo de voz.

Porque yo tampoco pienso claro cuando me las dice – dijo apartándose un poco, luego puso el pañuelo con el hielo sobre la mano de un sorprendido Damon.

Gracias por la bebida, señor. Buenas noches – dijo girándose.

Damon se levantó de la mesa en que estaba apoyado.

Espera Elena – le pidió, ella se giró hacia él y otra vez volvieron a estar a milímetros de distancia. Los ojos del uno fijos en los ojos del otro.

Damon tomó suavemente la barbilla de Elena y se acercó a depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, volviendo a apoyar su frente sobre la de ella como ya había hecho una vez.

Ahora sí son buenas noches – dijo sonriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Desnudos**

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra del salón en su casa. Estaba leyendo unos comics. Stefan jugaba a su alrededor, empujando unos cochecitos sobre el suelo o sobre los sillones del salón, hablando para sí solo, viviendo grades aventuras en su mundo infantil._

_En el reloj del salón empezaron a dar las siete, y un escalofrío recorrió la espada de Damon. Se levantó de un salto cerrando el cómic y se fue a por su hermano._

_- Ey Stef – le dijo agachándose a su lado - ¿Te vienes a ver una peli de dibus? – preguntó sonriente._

_- ¡Sí! – se levantó el pequeño de un salto echándose sobre su hermano._

_- Venga corre – le dijo apremiándolo y los dos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Damon._

_En el cuarto de Damon, el chico cogió su ordenador portátil, su padre se lo había comprado tras un día en que había visto más de la cuenta y se sentía algo culpable por ello. El niño lo puso sobre la cama, los dos hermanos se tumbaron en ella mientras Damon se colocaba el ordenador en las rodillas, le colocó los cascos a Stefan y el pequeño se apretujó contra su hermano sonriente, dispuesto a ver la película._

_Los primeros gritos empezaron a oírse poco después... y Damon apretó más fuerte a su hermano, quien lo miró sonriente absorto en la película, completamente ajeno al infierno que se vivía escaleras abajo, y que a Damon le encogía el corazón._

_Cuando Damon oyó unos platos caer, subió un poco más el volumen de la película._

En el presente...

Elena se empezó a desperezar pero no quería salir de la cama, estaba muy a gusto ahí, y al fin de cuentas era domingo. No tenía clases hoy.

Aquello la hizo ponerse un poco más triste, no tenía ninguna garantía de que vería a Damon hoy. Al acordarse de Damon se llevó la mano a los labios y sonrió. Quizá pudiera propiciar algún encuentro... aún era muy temprano... quizá podría coincidir aquella mañana con Damon en las duchas... aquél pensamiento le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago y la hizo sonreír tontamente, con un sonido como de campanillas.

Estaba recordando el cuerpo del capitán Grey bajo el agua de la ducha cuando llamaron a su puerta haciéndola levantarse como con un resorte de la cama. Tenía la boca un poco seca, probablemente la había tenido abierta mientras recordaba. Se aclaró la garganta acercándose a la puerta.

¿Quién es? – preguntó.

Stefan – dijeron al otro lado y Elena enarcó una ceja extrañada de que su amigo estuviera frente a su puerta tan temprano y abrió.

Hola, perdona que te moleste. ¿Tienes una aspirina? Es que no he pegado ojo – le dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Elena lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba despeinado, tenía un ojo morado, la nariz algo hinchada y el labio también.

¡Stefan! – se sorprendió ella - ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó ayudándolo a entrar.

Nada... – dijo Stefan sentándose en la cama y haciendo el gesto con la cara al sentarse de que todo le dolía.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elena y al ver la mirada que él le devolvía se dio cuenta de que tan sólo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos culotes, se sintió desnuda y se acercó a la cómoda para ponerse una camiseta que le tapara algo más.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Stefan? – le preguntó acercándole una aspirina y el vaso de agua que ella solía usar por la noche para beber.

No sé si contártelo – dijo Stefan tras tomarse la pastilla.

Puedes contármelo, ¿qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó Elena poniendo una mano en su costado y él se apartó quejándose.

¿Aquí también? – preguntó Elena mirándole.

Elena... – bajó la vista, pero se levantó la camiseta para que ella pudiera verle los moratones que tenía ahí también.

Stefan, cuéntame... ¿qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó poniendo una mano preocupada sobre la mano del chico que reposaba sobre el colchón.

Ha sido por ti – dijo Stefan mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por mí? – preguntó ella apartando la mano asombrada.

Sí... Damon...

¿Damon? – le interrumpió ella sin creerse lo que oía, pero en ese momento recordó que Damon también parecía estar herido la noche anterior, parecía como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Todo empezaba a casar en su cabeza - ¿Qué ha pasado con Damon?

Ayer estaba fanfarroneando sobre ti, dijo que... no sabes las cosas que dijo que iba a hacer contigo Elena... – explicó Stefan.

¿Cómo? – Elena no se lo creía, no se creía lo que Stefan le estaba contando.

Él es así, Elena, te dije que no te fiaras de él... dijo que iba a conseguir meterte en su cama, para ver si eras la primera de la promoción... y me enfurecí... traté de defenderte... pero me dio una paliza – dijo bajando la vista.

Te dije que no hacía falta que me defendieras, te pedí que no lo hicieras – dijo Elena algo enfadada con Stefan, pero tremendamente furiosa con Damon.

Lo siento, Elena... es que... me dejé llevar... él sabe lo que tú me importas... por eso me decía esas cosas a mí. Ya me lo hizo una vez – dijo Stefan mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Elena se sintió incómoda, no se esperaba que Stefan le dijera algo como aquello, así que desvió la atención a lo otro que Stefan le acababa de decir.

¿Qué dices con que ya te lo hizo una vez? – le preguntó.

Damon se acostó con mi novia de la universidad... – dijo Stefan.

Oh – dijo Elena llevándose una mano a la boca totalmente sorprendida.

Sí, yo creo que le gustó cuando se la presenté y no paró hasta que se acostó con ella, para dejarla tirada después, claro. Sólo porque se le antojaba... como siempre hace, y ahora su antojo eres tú – dijo mirándola.

Stefan... gracias por defenderme, pero te pedí que no lo hicieras. No lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo de nuevo – Ahora voy a vestirme, ¿te importa? – le preguntó levantándose de la cama.

Elena... – Stefan le tomó la mano, ella miró la mano que de él empezando a entrelazarse con la de ella.

Stefan – dijo soltándose – lo siento... somos amigos... pero yo no me siento así por ti – añadió.

Oh – dijo Stefan levantándose de la cama decepcionado.

Pero somos amigos, ¿no? – dijo Elena cuando él se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El chico se giró con gesto serio, pero al verla le sonrió y asintió justo antes de salir por la puerta cerrando consigo fuera.

_En el pasado..._

_Stefan observó como el coche de Damon se perdía dando la vuelta a la esquina y Rebekah volvía a su apartamento, terriblemente enfurecido cerró la puerta de su coche y se fue derecho a la casa de la chica._

_Cuando Rebekah estaba cambiando las sábanas de la cama, cambiada y vestida ahora con una bata de casa oyó que aporreaban su puerta. Fue a abrir tal y como estaba con las sábanas aún en la mano, Stefan casi la golpea al ella abrir la puerta. La miró con odio, y después miró las sábanas entrando en la casa enfurecido se las quitó de las manos._

_¡Vaya! – dijo enseñándoselas – Gracias por cambiar las sábanas en que te acuestas con mi hermano para acostarte conmigo- dijo tirándolas al suelo – todo un detalle._

_Stefan... ¿cómo..._

_¿Lo sé? – la interrumpió – Te he visto con él, puta – dijo acercándose a ella, Rebekah se echó un poco atrás asustada y se tapó aún más con la bata avergonzada._

_Lo siento, Stefan – dijo agachando la vista._

_No lo sientas, mi padre tiene razón. Todas las mujeres no sois más que unas PUTAS – dijo y con la mano del revés le cruzó la cara a Rebekah haciéndola caer al suelo. La joven se echó hacia atrás arrinconándose en la pared terriblemente asustada y empezando a llorar._

_Sí, llora... más que puta – dijo Stefan acercándose a agarrarla del pelo y levantarle la cabeza tirándole de ahí – No quiero volver a verte, tú y mi hermano os podéis ir los dos al infierno – dijo tirándola contra el suelo y tras escupirle encima se marchó de allí dando un portazo._

En el presente...

Elena estaba en los vestuarios acabando de peinarse frente al espejo. Damon la vio nada más entrar, y sonriendo se acercó a ponerse tras ella.

Buenos días – dijo sonriéndola en el espejo.

Ella se encontró con sus ojos sonrientes y bajó la vista para acabar de guardar sus cosas en el neceser dispuesta a irse.

Buenos días, señor – dijo girándose sin mirarle, y chocándose con él de lleno, se quedó un segundo sobre su pecho, aspirando su aroma, olía a una mezcla de colonia y piel y alcohol... Damon sonrió tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara.

Cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme Damon – susurró acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Suélteme – le pidió Elena empujándolo hacia atrás – No vuelva a acercarse de ese modo a mí – le amenazó señalándolo con un dedo.

¿Qué te pasa, Elena? ¿He hecho algo? – preguntó totalmente desconcertado e intentando andar hacia ella.

¿Qué... ¡que me pasa!? ¿Cómo se hizo ese golpe en el pómulo, señor? – le preguntó ella echándose hacia atrás para que no la alcanzara.

¿Esto? – preguntó Damon señalándoselo – En el gimnasio, practicando... – le dijo sin entender.

¡Mentira! – le gritó Elena.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon siguiendo hacia ella – No lo entiendo... ¿por qué te iba a mentir?

¿No es eso lo que hace siempre, señor? – dijo Elena parándose – ¿Mentir para conseguir a la chica que quiere? ¿Incluso a la de su hermano?

Oh – dijo Damon parándose en seco ante lo que acababa de decir Elena – Ya veo...

Sí, he estado hablando con Stefan, sé perfectamente la clase de persona que es usted, la clase de tío que te engaña y te dice cosas bonitas hasta que te deja después tirada en una esquina sin importarle una mierda lo que te pase, aunque estés embarazada – Elena se arrepintió de decir eso nada más decirlo, pero ya no lo podía retirar, estaba furiosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, creía haber visto algo más bajo la superficie del capitán Grey. Había estado a punto de dejarse engañar, pero era como todos los demás, era peor que todos los demás, porque a ella le gustaba... demasiado.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Damon miraba al suelo, y Elena le miraba enfurecida, pensando si podría correr lo bastante para pasar a su lado y salir de allí sin que le diera tiempo de hacer nada para detenerla.

Le dije que quizá debería hablar menos con mi hermano... – dijo sin levantar la vista, con voz baja.

¿Por qué? ¿Es que no es verdad algo de lo que me ha dicho? – preguntó ella.

No sé qué es lo que le ha dicho, pero no pienso defenderme de nada – dijo Damon mirándola a los ojos.

No piensa defenderse porque no tiene defensa posible – dijo Elena mirándole altiva también.

No pienso defenderme porque sólo he cometido dos errores en mi vida de los que me arrepienta, y de ninguno le tengo que dar cuentas a usted – dijo Damon acercándose a ella – tú sabrás lo que creer, Elena – dijo cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia.

¿Y qué puedo creer? Si usted no me cuenta nada, ¿cómo puedo saber lo que es verdad? – preguntó Elena mirándole a los ojos.

Porque lo veas por ti misma, tú sabes cómo soy, ¿no? – preguntó Damon acercándose más a ella y tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara - ¿sabes cómo soy? – le preguntó a los ojos.

Elena le miró por un momento y deseó creerle, pero al mismo tiempo le dio miedo, ¿y si no era digno de confianza? ¿Qué sentido tenía que Stefan dijera todas esas cosas de su propio hermano si no eran verdad? ¿Qué sentido tenía que Damon no se defendiera si no lo eran? Damon parecía realmente otra cosa... no parecía ser todo lo que Stefan decía que era... parecía dulce... cuando dejaba entrever su verdadero yo... pero ¿y si aquello era la mentira? ¿Y si el chico cruel y egoísta que Stefan definía y que ella había visto alguna vez era la verdad?

Elena bajó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Dejó de sentir la mano de Damon en su rostro y al poco oyó como se cerraba la puerta del vestuario.

_En el pasado..._

_Elena podía sentir las miradas de la gente clavándose en su nuca, sobre todo podía sentir las miradas clavándose en su cada vez más abultado vientre, y podía oír sus murmullos y comentarios._

_Sabía bien lo que dirían, o al menos podía imaginárselo._

"_Ahí va Elena Gilbert, ¿te puedes creer que está embarazada?" "¿Cómo puede haberse quedado embarazada?" "¿Se puede ser más idiota?" "Menuda fracasada, embarazada antes de la universidad" "Pobre Elena Gilbert, embarazada y sin novio"..._

_Elena siguió andando por el campo de futbol hasta llegar a donde tenía intención de llegar sin dejar que las miradas o los murmullos a su paso la frenaran. _

_Cuando Kol se acercó a recoger su mochila de la grada y la vio allí sentada la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_Hola Kol – le saludó cuando el chico recogió su mochila._

_¿Qué haces aquí, Elena? Te dije que no quería que te vieran hablando conmigo – dijo como nervioso mirando a un lado y a otro._

_Pero es que tenemos que hablar, Kol – le pidió ella levantándose._

_No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo – dijo el chico entre dientes acabando de ponerse la sudadera._

_¿Y de esto qué? – le preguntó Elena señalándose la barriga._

_Kol miró a un lado y a otro y tras ver que nadie los miraba la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó detrás de las gradas, donde ahora estaba seguro que nadie los vería._

_De eso menos, Elena – le dijo cuando estuvieron allí._

_Pero..._

_Mira, pasamos unos buenos ratos, guapa. Yo no tengo culpa si eres tonta y no tomaste precauciones – le dijo con mala cara, como queriendo irse de allí._

_Ya veo que estoy sola... – dijo Elena bajando la cabeza._

_¿Y qué te pensabas? ¿Qué me iba a casar contigo o algo así? Espabila, me han dado una beca universitaria de futbol, no pensarías que la iba a dejar por ti, ¿verdad? No te habrás enamorado de mí ni nada de eso ¿no? Porque era sólo sexo, Elena, los dos lo sabíamos – le dijo con crueldad._

_Sí – musitó ella notando que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y que un nudo se hacía en su garganta._

_Y no vengas a hablarme más, no quiero que la gente piense que el niño es mío – protestó._

_Niña – susurró Elena tragando con dificultad el nudo cada vez más grande – es una niña._

_Ya... lo que sea...por mí puede ser de cualquiera, así que déjame en paz. Adiós Elena – dijo y se dio la vuelta marchándose de allí._

_Elena se echó sobre el césped llorando y se abrazó a su barriga. Se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar. Se arrepintió de no haber pensado... Todo el mundo en el instituto lo hacía... Todo el mundo menos ella, eso es lo que le había dicho su amiga Caroline... Y Kol era muy guapo, ella llevaba tanto tiempo coladita por él... Nunca debió de haber cedido, nunca debió de haberse liado con él en aquella fiesta... ni quedado con él a estudiar en su casa... ¿Cómo pudo hacerle caso a Caroline? Había arruinado toda su vida, eso es lo que había conseguido por hacer lo que los demás hacían, por hacer caso a los demás._

_Se prometió a sí misma que aquella sería la última vez en su vida que haría algo porque lo hicieran los demás. Y que aquella sería la última vez que se enamoraría de alguien._

_Se levantó del suelo, recogió su mochila y su roto corazón, y se fue a su casa, a decirle a su madre que había decidido dejarlo todo por Jenna, que había decidido no ir a la universidad._

En el presente...

Al anochecer Damon estaba en la sala de oficiales sentado en el sillón rumiando su pena.

Se había pasado el día escondiéndose de todo el mundo entre su habitación, su despacho y aquella sala.

La puerta se abrió y cerró pero Damon ni se giró a ver quién había entrado. Tenía la vista fija en algún punto perdido de la pared, con su mente en algún lugar perdido de su cabeza.

Joder tío, lo que me ha costado encontrarte – dijo Alaric acercándose a él en el sillón.

Pues haber dejado de buscar – murmuró Damon sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía.

Alaric lo miró por un momento con preocupación, cambiando su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido. Su amigo no estaba bien y eso se le notaba hasta sin conocerlo, y él lo conocía mejor que nadie.

¿Mal día, tío? – le preguntó tratando de animarle sentándose junto a él.

Mal de todo – dijo Damon aún sin mirarle.

Tienes suerte de que haya llegado yo entonces – rio Alaric dándole una palmada en el pecho haciéndolo mirarlo esta vez.

Alaric le sonrió y se sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo, se levantó y abriendo un armarito de la sala sacó una botella de bourbon y una baraja de cartas y se las mostró a Damon.

¿Vas a dejar que me aproveche de tu mala suerte? – bromeó.

Sabes que tengo más suerte que tú – rio Damon levantándose y disponiéndose a jugar.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon sobrevolaba una llanura desértica por la noche cuando empezaron a fallarle algunos dispositivos._

_Base, ¿me recibe? Aquí IcedBlue, tengo un problema en los mandos – llamó pidiendo auxilio._

_Aquí base, ¿le han alcanzado? – preguntaron por la radi._

_Negativo, debe ser un fallo mecánico – contestó Damon._

_En ese momento el aparato empezó a arder._

_Base, mayday, mayday, tengo fuego en cola, mayday, mayday – dijo Damon – voy a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia – dijo Damon intentando controlar una nave que cada vez se le descontrolaba más._

_Eyecte la nave y destrúyala, ¿me recibe iced blue? Eyéctese y destrúyala – le decían desde la base pero Damon no podía oír nada, estaba intentando aterrizar la nave sin matarse en el proceso._

_Cuando por fin lo consiguió, salió a toda prisa de la cabina para apagar el fuego con su extintor, y tratar de recuperar las comunicaciones. Una vez apagado el fuego vio que estaba sólo, el avión había planeado hasta una zona de ligera vegetación, quedando oculto levemente entre algunas palmeras. Había tenido suerte, pensó Damon._

_Se pasó lo que quedaba de día tratando de arreglar lo que se había roto en su aparato sin suerte, estaba solo, no conseguía arreglar la radio, al menos con el fuego apagado y el problema mecánico resuelto estaba casi seguro de que conseguiría hacer volar el avión de nuevo._

_Un jeep se acercó a donde él estaba, seguramente lo habrían visto aterrizar. Dos hombres armados lo apuntaban con metralletas obligándolo bajar del avión y acompañarles._

_Damon se dejó atar las manos a la espalda y los hombres lo llevaron en la parte trasera del Jeep a no más de dos o tres kilómetros de donde su avión estaba, en una cueva. Allí lo tiraron al suelo junto con otro chico, que Damon pudo ver que iba vestido de militar, del ejército australiano le pareció, aunque estaba gravemente herido._

_Eh – le susurró Damon cuando los perdieron de vista – Eh tío – le dijo moviéndolo un poco con la pierna. El chico abrió los ojos levemente, Damon pudo ver que con gran esfuerzo._

_Eh – le dijo._

_No te preocupes, nos voy a sacar de aquí – dijo Damon tratando ya de liberarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas._

_Tío... son muchos – dijo Alaric negando con la cabeza y tosiendo un poco._

_Sí, pero los muy idiotas no me han registrado – dijo Damon haciendo sonar el cargador de su arma, Alaric levantó la cabeza asombrado abriendo los ojos de par en par._

_Damon volvió a sentarse como lo habían dejado ocultando la pistola tras la espalda. Ambos esperaron hasta el anochecer. Damon mirando hacia la puerta, Alaric tratando de no dormirse._

_¿Puedes correr, tío? – peguntó Damon zarandeándole un poco haciéndolo despertar, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y cada vez tenía menos fuerzas._

_No sé si puedo andar – dijo Alaric con trabajo._

_Pues espérate aquí, vendré por ti – dijo Damon y salió de donde les retenían._

_Al poco Damon se acercó de nuevo y volvió a despertarle._

_¡Deprisa! – le dijo y le cogió para ayudarle a levantarse y lo arrastró como pudo fuera de la cueva._

_Tio, ¿te has cargado a ocho tú sólo? – le preguntó Alaric mientras Damon le guiaba hasta el Jeep._

_No, aquél idiota se ha cargado a uno de los suyos – dijo Damon señalando con el arma con total naturalidad._

_¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí? ¿En esta patata? – preguntó Alaric cuando hubieron subido al jeep._

_No, tengo un avión – dijo Damon con brillo en sus ojos._

_Los dos chicos llegaron al avión y Damon ayudó a Ric a subir, como esperaba fue capaz de ponerlo en funcionamiento y, al ser un Harrier, despegar verticalmente con él sin necesidad de pista._

_Tío, te quiero – le dijo Alaric cuando estuvieron en el aire – Me llamo Alaric, por cierto._

_Yo soy Damon, pero espera a que aterrice para besarme – se rio._

_¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Alaric._

_Vamos completamente a ciegas, no tengo radio ni altímetro ni nada, vamos a tener que hacerlo a ojo._

_Damon se acercaba al portaviones rezando todo lo que sabía para que aquello le saliera bien, deseando no fallar y matarse ahora que estaba tan cerca._

_Allá vamos – le dijo a Alaric girándose, pero pudo ver que se había sumido en la inconsciencia._

_Varios días más tarde Alaric despertaba en una cama del hospital de a bordo del portaviones en el que Damon estaba destinado._

_Buenos días, bella durmiente – le sonrió el joven desde una silla al lado de la cama._

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó Alaric desconcertado._

_Estás hecho una mierda tío – se rio a carcajadas Damon echándose hacia atrás._

_Alaric se levantó de la cama echándose hacia delante y tomando a Damon del cuello le dio un enorme beso en los labios que duró hasta que el chico pudo reaccionar y quitárselo de encima._

_Eh, tío, ¿de qué vas? – se enfadó Damon._

_Dijiste que esperara a aterrizar para besarte – se rio Alaric y los dos jóvenes se rieron a carcajadas después._

_Gracias a aquello Damon fue promocionado a Teniente, y le dieron una medalla. Alaric y él se hicieron amigos inseparables, y Alaric aprovechó la doble nacionalidad que tenía gracias a su madre para convertirse en ciudadano americano y entrar en el ejército junto a Damon, lo que consiguió sin problemas debido a su brillante hoja de servicio. Damon siempre le bromeaba con que se había enamorado de él, pero Alaric sólo quería estar a su lado todo lo que le fuera posible, por si alguna vez en su vida necesitaba que le devolviera el favor... sabía que habría muerto en aquella cueva de no ser por Damon... _

En el presente...

Damon y Ric jugaban a las cartas en la sala de oficiales bebiendo y riendo más relajados cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo y los dos se callaron al ver a Elena entrar con un libro apretado contra su pecho.

No sabía que hubiera nadie – se disculpó - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó, y por la mirada que Damon le puso se arrepintió una vez más de lo que decía en su presencia.

La pregunta no es lo que nosotros hacemos aquí, sargento – le dijo dejando las cartas sobre la mesa – la pregunta es qué está haciendo usted aquí.

La calefacción de la biblioteca se ha estropeado y me han dado esta llave para poder estudiar, señor – se explicó Elena recalcando la última palabra molesta de que le pidiera explicaciones.

Me extraña que no vea claro lo que hacemos, sargento... bebemos y jugamos a las cartas... cosas de hombres, como casi todo lo que hacemos aquí – le dijo tratando de ofenderla, Damon no era para nada machista, pero con Elena perdía los papeles frecuentemente - ¿Quiere jugar? – le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Señor, ya le gané una vez a otras "cosas de hombres" según usted, no quisiera también ganarle a esta - dijo Elena apretando los libros contra el pecho.

Alaric se tapó la boca con la mano para que no se le notara q se reía a carcajadas, Damon le miró atravesándolo con la mirada y se giró a Elena.

Sièntese- le dijo a Elena señalando una silla a su lado.

Damon... - le riñó un poco Alaric.

Cállate, Ric. Y reparte - dijo mirando a su amigo - ¿Qué le parece si lo hacemos aún más interesante, sargento? - preguntó a Elena con una maliciosa sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus perfectos labios y en sus azules ojos.

Le escucho – le dijo Elena nunca acobardándose ante él, aquello a Damon le enloquecía y le gustaba a partes iguales.

StreapPoker – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos – A fin de cuentas no sería la primera vez que se desnuda para mí – le dijo burlón.

Alaric los observaba con la boca abierta y mirando uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

¿Quién le dice que me vaya a desnudar? Para eso tiene que ganarme – dijo Elena sentándose a la mesa.

Damon miró donde Alaric, quien sostenía la baraja de cartas.

Paso tío, ya te visto demasiadas veces el culo – le dijo y soltando las cartas se levantó de la mesa. Elena tomó la baraja de cartas y empezó a barajar y repartir en su lugar, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Damon, quien la miraba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y su respiración comenzando a acelerarse.

La partida transcurrió, y avanzada la noche Elena iba perdiendo. Había perdido sus botas, sus calcetines, su pantalón cargo y su camiseta blanca. Jugaba vestida tan sólo con su ropa interior de algodón y color blanco, que Damon tenía verdaderos problemas para no devorar con la mirada. Damon por su parte había perdido tan sólo la camiseta, Elena recorría con la mirada cada curva del pecho del capitán Grey, imaginando lo que sería pasar sus dedos por aquella piel mientras que él repartía las cartas. Un escalofrío la hizo estremecer ante aquel pensamiento. Damon lo notó, y elevó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Tiene frío, sargento? – le preguntó divertido, Elena negó con la cabeza mientras miraba sus cartas.

¿Está segura? – volvió a preguntar – Si le parece puedo subir la calefacción – dijo Damon – O puedo calentarla de otro modo – añadió con voz grave acercándose a ella en la mesa haciéndola dar un bote ante el comentario. Damon se separó de ella riéndose a carcajadas ante su reacción. Elena le fulminó con la mirada, deseando no tener las mejillas tan coloradas como le parecía que las debía tener.

Los dos jóvenes observaron por un momento sus cartas, Damon vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Elena, por lo que supo que esta vez las tenía buenas.

Ambos se descartaron una vez. Damon miró sus cartas, sonrió.

Creo que sí que la veré desnuda después de todo – dijo con voz seductora y aquella inconfundible sonrisa en sus labios.

Aún no hemos acabado- dijo Elena sin mirarle, mirando sus cartas y tratando de parecer segura.

¿Tan segura está? ¿Qué le parece si cambiamos la apuesta? – dijo Damon acercándose un poco al centro de la mesa.

¿Cambiar la apuesta? – preguntó Elena sin comprender.

Sí, no desnudaremos el cuerpo, eso no me interesa... ya lo he visto – dijo guiñando travieso - quiero conocerla, saber cómo es en verdad... si yo gano... no desnudará su cuerpo, sargento... me desnudará su alma – dijo echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

¿Y si gano yo? – preguntó Elena levantando la vista de las cartas.

Me desnudaré yo... – dijo Damon pasando una mano sobre su cuerpo de arriba abajo - ¿Qué me dice? Entiendo que pueda preferir mi cuerpo, no la culpo – sonrió maliciosamente y Elena levantó los ojos que se habían quedado fijos en la parte del pecho que Damon se había señalado, aquella misteriosa cicatriz, y carraspeó un poco.

Acepto – dijo Elena seria.

Bien, usted habla – la animó Damon.

Elena tomó las cartas con una sonrisa y las puso sobre la mesa. Trío de reinas.

Damon miró serio a las cartas y a Elena después.

Maldición – dijo por lo bajo – Ha tenido suerte, sargento – dijo poniendo las cartas bocabajo sobre el montón de los descartes y levantándose.

Ha ganado esta vez – añadió y recogió su camiseta del suelo para acercarse a donde Alaric quien roncaba en un sillón junto al radiador.

Eh, tú. Despierta – le dijo dándole una patada en la bota – te acompaño a tu cuarto –añadió ayudándole a levantarse, Alaric parecía que hubiera bebido un poquito más de la cuenta.

Buenas noches, sargento – se despidió de ella con la mano sobre los ojos al verla que estaba en ropa interior, pero no dijo nada más, Damon tampoco dijo nada más y los dos salieron por la puerta de la salita de oficiales mientras Damon susurraba que no hiciera demasiado ruido.

Elena se quedó un momento contemplando la puerta por donde Damon se acababa de marchar, desconcertada con haberle ganado... Se acordó que no había visto su mano, así que se giró a la mesa y levantó las cartas que Damon había dejado con cuidado de no mezclarlas con las otras del montón. Cuando vio lo que Damon tenía una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: Damon tenía póker de Jotas. Claramente la había dejado ganar... quería que ella lo conociera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Conociendo a quien no esperabas...**

Elena observaba a Damon mientras éste daba su clase. Quizá no estaba todo lo atenta que debiera, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hablaba con verdadera pasión a sus alumnos, mostrando más de una vez aquella sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara y que era tan extraña de ver.

Damon era realmente atractivo. Demasiado, pensó Elena. Demasiado para el propio bien de Elena. Se movía con una gracilidad que no parecía de este planeta y una ¿sensualidad?, quizá es que Damon impregnara cada cosa que hacía de aquella sensualidad o quizá es que Elena lo viera con esos ojos. Quizá se había quedado ya prendada para siempre de su embrujo, de sus ojos azules que brillaban como con estrellas, y aquél cabello negro como la noche, por el que soñaba enredar sus dedos, o aquél pecho perfecto que se marcaba bajo la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta bajo su chaqueta de piloto.

¡Es genial, Elena! – oyó la voz de Stefan a su lado y despertó de su ensoñación avergonzándose de haber estado pensando esas cosas sobre Damon y no atendiendo a clase, aquello era muy poco propio de ella.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó incorporándose un poco más en su silla y mirándole.

¡Que vamos a volar! – sonrió de lado a lado.

Oh – musitó girándose a contemplar a Damon, sí que debía de haber estado embobada si se había perdido esa parte.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó girándose a su amigo.

¿No te has enterado? ¿En dónde estabas? – le preguntó Stefan enarcando una ceja.

Es que no dormí mucho anoche, me quedé estudiando hasta tarde – mintió.

Pues en dos semanas más pasaremos a la parte práctica, ¿no es genial? – sonrió Stefan.

Sí, para eso es para lo que vine aquí: para volar – sonrió Elena a su amigo.

¿Algo que quiera compartir, princesita? – oyó su voz justo tras ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? Antes no había atendido a la clase y ahora no se había dado cuenta de que Damon se acercaba hasta su mesa mientras ella hablaba con Stefan.

Sólo nos alegrábamos de poder volar, señor – se disculpó girándose a él, y se encontró de lleno con aquellos traviesos ojos azules.

Bien – dijo Damon y se giró para continuar con la clase.

Elena suspiró aliviada en su asiento, ¿sería que por fin iba a cambiar de actitud con ella? Pero al Damon llamarla al final de la clase se temió lo peor, tal vez otro trabajo u otro castigo por haber estado hablando durante su clase. La verdad es que esta vez se lo tenía merecido, por no atender y por haber hablado con Stefan.

¿Señor? – preguntó bajando la vista esperando el castigo.

Elena – dijo Damon haciéndola levantar la vista sorprendida por el trato tan amable y personal y cuando lo hizo vio que le dedicaba aquella preciosa sonrisa que paraba el corazón sólo para ella – Sólo quería saber si pensabas cobrar tu premio... el que ganaste anoche a las cartas – continuó apoyándose sobre la mesa relajadamente. Elena sonrió.

¿Querrás decir el premio que me dejaste ganar? – le dijo arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el cambio en la actitud de Damon.

No sé qué quieres decir – respondió el chico y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Aquello hizo a Elena querer cobrar ese premio cuanto antes, los cambios de personalidad de Damon la desconcertaban constantemente, además, le gustaba demasiado... y había tanto de él que no conocía.

Sí lo cobraré, señor – dijo sonriente – A fin de cuentas lo he ganado, ¿verdad? Es mío – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

Completamente – dijo Damon acercándose un poco a ella y dando un tono a aquella palabra que Elena pensó que no tenía nada que ver con el juego.

Damon se dio cuenta de que quizá había dicho demasiado y volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

Dese prisa, sargento. Tiene más clases hoy donde soñar despierta – dijo con aquél tono burlón que a Elena enfurecía tanto, además, se había dado cuenta de que no había estado atenta en su clase, aquello la enfadó aún más. Giró los talones sin decir ni una palabra y se fue corriendo fuera del aula antes de decir algo que le costara un castigo, una medida disciplinaria o peor aún, perder su premio.

Al anochecer Damon estaba sentado sobre la cama hecha con un brazo cruzado tras la cabeza y un libro en el otro.

Llamaron a la puerta y miró el reloj en su muñeca. Eran pasadas las diez, no había quedado con nadie, la única persona que podría ir a buscarle era Ric y Ric esa noche había salido. Sopló un poco enfadado pensando que sería Stefan quien se presentaba ante su puerta. Tenía una conversación pendiente con su hermano por haber seguido hablando de él con Elena y también para explicarle lo de Rebekah, pero aún estaba demasiado enfadado para hablar con él sobre lo primero y no tenía ni idea de cómo contarle lo segundo, se avergonzaba de su comportamiento, se avergonzaba de aquella parte de su vida. Nunca debió haber cedido a aquello... ahora quizá aquel error se había convertido en algo más grave de lo que jamás imaginó y ahora quizá no había forma de arreglarlo.

Se levantó de un salto dejando el libro sobre la cama y fue a abrir. No se esperaba por nada del mundo que Elena estuviera frente a su puerta. Por un momento pensó que había abierto la boca de par en par al encontrarla allí y rezó porque eso no hubiera pasado. Aquello lo dejaría como un tonto.

Elena... – no se le ocurría mucho más qué decir. La mirada que ella le dirigía le hizo pensar que ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué más decir, aquello le hizo gracia y reaccionó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó ya recuperado de la primera impresión.

Venía a cobrar mi premio – dijo ella algo cortada.

Damon sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Elena con esa sonrisa traviesa que le identificaba. Estaba seguro de que ella lo había dicho de manera completamente inocente, pero lo que aquello podía insinuar le llenó de una especie de cosquilleo que no supo cómo reconocer, pero le gustó.

Estaba a punto de dejarla pasar cuando notó que el móvil le vibraba en el bolsillo trasero, lo sacó y vio el número. No lo tenía identificado en su agenda, pero ese número lo tenía grabado en su memoria. Dudó un momento sobre lo que hacer, miró a Elena y le dio casi con la puerta en las narices antes de contestar.

¿Qué? - dijo seco.

Siento llamarte, no lo haría si no fuera de vida o muerte. Créeme, cuando nos veamos lo sabrás - dijeron al otro lado.

¿Verte? ¿Para qué iba yo a verte? – preguntó enfadado.

Te lo he dicho, es un asunto de vida o muerte... Damon... por favor... no tengo a nadie más... de verdad que si no te necesitara no te llamaría. Te lo juro – dijo la joven.

¿Por qué no llamas a mi hermano, Rebekah? – preguntó Damon sentándose en la cama llevándose la mano libre al pelo alborotándoselo nervioso.

... Porque le tengo miedo – reconoció ella con voz débil al otro lado tras una breve pausa de tiempo.

¿Miedo? ¿Pero qué mierdas dices? – se sorprendió Damon. Aquello era lo que menos en el mundo pensaba que podría ponerle como excusa.

Damon, por favor... te lo explicaré todo cuando nos veamos... porque vas a venir, ¿verdad? Vas a venir...

A Damon le pareció que la muchacha lloraba al otro lado. Rebekah había sido una egoísta con él en el pasado y no esperaba tener que volver a verla en su vida, pero le había parecido realmente apurada, realmente desesperada... hablaba de un asunto de vida o muerte... y ¿qué era aquello de que tenía miedo de Stefan? ¿De Stefan? ¿Pero quién podía tener miedo de él? Aquello era lo que más desconcertado le tenía.

Está bien, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Damon finalmente con un suspiro de resignación.

En chicago, he vuelto a vivir con mis padres – dijo ella, Damon oyó como que se sorbía los mocos, definitivamente había estado llorando.

Eso son 3 horas en coche, Rebekah – se quejó Damon.

¿Vendrás? – preguntó la joven esperanzada.

Sí, mándame la dirección por un mensaje. El sábado estaré allí al medio día – dijo.

Gracias Damon. Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo – la chica parecía ahora mucho más animada.

Hasta el sábado – dijo Damon sin querer añadir nada más y colgó.

Claro que podía contar con él... todo el mundo podía contar siempre con él... él era el idiota que estaba ahí siempre para los demás... Pero, ¿quién estaba para él? Se echó sobre la cama medio arrepentido de haber cedido a ver a Rebekah sin al menos haberle sacado algo más.

Entonces se dio cuenta y pegó un salto de la cama: ¡Elena! La había dejado con la palabra en la boca y le había cerrado la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta vio lo que se temía, Elena ya no estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado hablando con Rebekah? Daba igual, había sido completamente grosero con Elena y ella no se lo merecía, al menos no esta vez.

Salió corriendo pensando que la podría encontrar aún por el pasillo pero no había ni rastro de ella, ¿estaría en el vestuario? ¿Tal vez en la sala de oficiales?

Damon buscó también en esos sitios sin suerte, así que tragó saliva y fue a donde creía que ella estaría, su habitación.

Llamó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, ¿no estaba o no le quería abrir? No podía irse sin hablar con ella, disculparse, así que abrió la puerta y entró. Pensando con una sonrisa que, ya que tenía una cosa que explicar, tampoco pasaba nada por explicar dos.

Pero Elena tampoco estaba en su habitación, ¿dónde podía haberse metido? Sobre la mesita de noche de Elena había una fotografía de ella misma con la niña que él había conocido junto a una persona de mediana edad. Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la acarició levemente con el pulgar. Tuvo un poco de envidia de la familia feliz que la sargento parecía tener, tan diferente a la suya. ¿Qué pasaría cuando él le contara sus secretos? ¿Seguiría ella queriendo conocerlo? ¿Seguiría queriendo estar cerca de él cuando supiera la clase de cobarde que había sido?

Volvió a dejar el retrato sobre la mesilla. Tal vez era mejor así, tal vez que Rebekah le hubiera llamado en aquel justo momento había sido lo mejor, seguro. No necesitaba otra decepción, no necesitaba acercarse a nadie más. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Lo cierto es... que no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera ella desde que la conoció. Pero se había dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde de que aquello debía acabar.

Pasó por su despacho para coger una botella de bourbon y un vaso y se dirigió al hangar. Eligió uno de los aviones y subió por la escalerilla para sentarse dentro de la cabina, cuando llegó arriba se quedó de piedra. Elena estaba dentro de la cabina, dormida y aovillada. Sonrió sentándose a contemplarla, acababa de decidir que se apartaría de ella y justo se la encontraba. Qué curioso el destino. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Elena con su mano, la chica se movió un poco, por lo que Damon apartó la mano y se quedó contemplando cómo se despertaba y se desperezaba levemente.

Al verlo ahí sentado sobre el avión junto a ella paró de desperezarse y se quedó mirándolo atónita, la estaba sonriendo, ¿pero de qué iba?

Buenas noches - dijo Damon sonriente.

Buenas noches, señor – dijo con tono de enfado.

¿Señor? – puso morritos Damon - ¿Vuelvo a ser señor? Lo cierto es que me lo merezco, te he estado buscando para pedirte perdón. Es que era una llamada que no esperaba tener – dijo Damon sincero, aquella sinceridad Elena pudo verla en sus ojos y se le pasó el enfado.

¿Quién le ha llamado? – preguntó echándose un poco atrás en el asiento abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Alguien de mi pasado – dijo Damon desviando la mirada al infinito.

¿No me dijo que me desnudaría su alma? – preguntó Elena, Damon se giró a ella riéndose a carcajadas.

Vas demasiado directo, quizá debí haber dejado que desnudaras mi cuerpo – dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Sirvió un vaso de la botella que había llevado y se giró hacia Elena.

Sólo he traído un vaso, ¿quieres? Yo puedo beber de la botella – ofreció.

No gracias – dijo Elena – Entonces, ¿qué puedo preguntar? ¿Es que sólo me va a contestar lo que usted quiera? – preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho como una niña enfadada.

Para empezar podrías dejar de llamarme de usted... me pone... digamos que nervioso – dijo Damon bebiendo de su vaso.

¿Le pone nervioso? – preguntó Elena incrédula de que algo pudiera ponerle nervioso.

Bueno, me pone a secas – respondió Damon guiñándole un ojo – Yo también puedo ser directo – rio. Estaba muy a gusto con Elena, se sentía relajado y le encantaba la arruguita que hacía su frente cuando la hacía enfadar.

¿Por qué tiene esa...- se detuvo en seco al ver que Damon se ponía serio - ¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz en el pecho? – preguntó cambiando de trato.

Demasiado pronto, siguiente pregunta – dijo Damon haciendo un gesto con su mano.

¿Por qué te cambiaste el apellido? – preguntó Elena volviendo a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho enfadada de nuevo al no obtener respuesta.

Tiene que ver con mi cicatriz, demasiado pronto también – dijo Damon negando con la cabeza.

¿Para qué esta falsa si no me cuentas nada? ¿Por qué querías que te conociera? – se exasperó Elena.

Eso sí te lo puedo contestar – dijo Damon con una sonrisa – porque me gustas, Elena... y a lo primero... dame algo más de tiempo... – dijo apartando la vista y mirando a la botella – Tal vez esté más dispuesto a hablar cuando me acabe esta botella – sonrió tomándola en la mano.

No quiero que te abras a mí porque estés borracho, quiero que te abras a mí porque quieres – dijo Elena poniendo su mano sobre la que Damon tenía en la botella.

Damon miró esa mano por un momento, viendo el gesto que tenía con ella. Sonrió y se giró a mirarla, le estaba sonriendo.

Tómate el tiempo que quieras – le dijo con aquella sonrisa en los labios.

¿Te cuento un secreto? – dijo Damon sin dejar de mirarla. Elena asintió.

Ahora quiero besarte – le dijo y se acercó a poner la mano tras el cuello de Elena para acercarla poco a poco a él y poner sus labios sobre los de ella. Elena sintió el sabor del bourbon en la boca de Damon y pasó su lengua suavemente sobre los labios del chico, esto hizo como disparar un resorte en el interior de Damon e incrementó la intensidad del beso, abriéndose paso con su lengua en la boca de Elena, jugando con ella y haciendo que a la chica se le escapara un gemido que lo hizo reaccionar y separarse.

Lo siento – dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada por la respiración acelerada por el beso. Aquello le dio miedo, le dio miedo acercarse a ella y no controlarse, abrirse demasiado pero la chica le volvió a sonreír y todos sus miedos se disiparon por un momento.

Siguiente pregunta – dijo subiendo una pierna para apoyar su brazo graciosamente sobre ella.

¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Elena.

Por fin una fácil - dijo Damon sonriente – Veintisiete.

Eres muy joven – se sorprendió Elena.

Tú lo eres más – sonrió Damon de nuevo - ¿Joven para qué? – preguntó.

Para ser capitán, ¿cómo es que eres capitán? – se interesó apoyando su cara sobre el asiento de la cabina donde se encontraba sentada.

En la guerra hay muchas "oportunidades" de ascender... – dijo triste volviendo a apartar la mirada de ella.

Háblame de ello... háblame de cuando estuviste en la guerra – le animó.

¿Seguro? – preguntó Damon enarcando una ceja.

Claro – asintió Elena.

Damon entonces empezó a relatarle cómo había sido su vida en Afganistán, durante los años que había estado destinado allí. Se sentía cómodo hablándole de aquello, era personal, pero no era tan personal como para no querer compartirlo con ella. De todas formas omitía algunos detalles, como que por ir allí no podía haber visto a su madre en su lecho de muerte, o que odiaba con toda el alma a su padre por haberlo enviado allí.

Cuando Elena dio un bostezo Damon miró disimuladamente su reloj.

Es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos ya – dijo recogiendo su botella – No quisiera que te durmieras a primera hora otra vez – sonrió.

No me dormía, soñaba contigo – dijo Elena, dejando a Damon con la boca abierta.

Buenas noches – dijo y bajó las escaleras yéndose de allí rápidamente.

Elena se quedó desconcertada, pero no sabía que Damon se había ido de allí porque deseaba besarla de nuevo, y no sabría si sería capaz de contenerse esta vez y parar donde había parado...

Pasaron varios días y Damon estuvo esquivando a Elena todo lo que pudo, no quería volver a quedar con ella de noche, le daba un poco de miedo cual pudiera ser su reacción, y de verdad que quería que ella le conociera mejor, no quería que pensara que se intentaba aprovechar de ella o algo parecido... pero es que estar tan cerca de ella lo volvía loco.

El sábado por la mañana fue temprano a por su coche para ir donde había quedado con Rebekah, no le apetecía en absoluto, pero algo le decía que si no iba ella lo volvería a intentar, así que mejor quitárselo cuanto antes.

Elena se dirigía a la biblioteca y lo vio salir hacia la zona de aparcamientos y lo siguió corriendo.

Capitán – le llamó para que se detuviera.

Sargento, ¿despierta tan temprano? – la saludó sonriente.

Pensaba que hoy tendrías tiempo para mí... – dijo Elena triste cuando estuvo a su lado - ¿Te marchas?

Lo siento, es algo que tengo que hacer – dijo Damon sorprendido de que le dijera aquello – No lo puedo retrasar – se disculpó triste.

¿Más secretos? – preguntó.

Elena... – Damon se llevó la mano al pelo sin saber qué contestarle.

No, perdóname tú a mí, te dije que te daría tiempo – dijo Elena poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Gracias – dijo Damon acariciando su mejilla – Gracias, Elena – sonrió.

Damon se giró y se montó en su coche.

¿Sabes? Podríamos vernos esta noche, en el hangar, ¿quieres? – le preguntó sonriente. Ella asintió.

A las doce entonces – dijo Damon – Hasta la noche, Elena – sonrió y arrancó el motor para irse.

Durante todo el camino a Damon no se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara, hasta casi el momento en que estuvo cerca de la dirección que Rebekah le había dado. Cuando se hubo acercando su buen humor se evaporó. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello... no le gustaba nada que Rebekah le pudiera decir.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta estaba nervioso, incómodo, aun así llamó.

Pero no fue Rebekah quien le abrió la puerta, sino que fue un niño, un niño pequeño como de unos cuatro o cinco años, rubio como su madre y de ojos azul claro. Damon se agachó a la altura del niño, veía el parecido pero no podía creérselo. Rebekah llegó en ese momento a la puerta y el niño se ocultó tras sus piernas.

¿De esto querías hablarme? – dijo Damon atónito, sin salir de su asombro.

Oh Damon – dijo Rebekah rompiendo a llorar y echándose en sus brazos.

Un rato más tarde Rebekah más calmada, hablaba con Damon en el porche mientras que los dos contemplaban como el niño jugaba en el jardín. Damon había esperado sin preguntas a que ella acabara de llorar.

No es tuyo – dijo Rebekah rompiendo el silencio. Damon la miró con ojos abiertos.

¿Entonces es de...?

Stefan, sí – dijo Rebekah asintiendo.

¿Y tampoco lo sabe? – preguntó Damon.

No quiero que lo sepa, no tienes ni idea de lo que me hizo el día que acabamos – dijo Rebekah con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Damon acercándose un poco más a ella.

Me pegó, me rompió el pómulo... así fue como me enteré que estaba embarazada – dijo Rebekah mirando al niño – porque fui a urgencias tras la paliza que me pegó tu hermano.

No te creo... – dijo Damon levantándose.

Tengo informes médicos, Damon. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? ¿Por qué ahora? – dijo Rebekah y Damon la creyó, aunque aquello le destrozó el corazón. Stefan no podía haber hecho lo que ella decía, no podía ser verdad...

¿Para qué me has llamado entonces? – preguntó volviendo a sentarse sin ganas.

Matty... está enfermo... necesito un donante compatible, yo no lo soy – dijo mirando al niño y empezando a llorar levemente.

¿Enfermo? – preguntó Damon preocupado.

Rebekah no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió contemplando a su hijo. Damon también miró al pequeño en el jardín. ¿Era su familia? ¿Era verdad todo lo que Rebekah le había contado? ¿Cómo podía ser verdad lo que le había dicho de Stefan? Pero por otro lado ella tenía razón... ¿para qué mentirle? ¿Para qué ahora?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – No con mentiras...**

Damon seguía contemplando al niño en silencio, todo lo que le había contado Rebekah parecía una mala pesadilla, peor, parecía una locura.

Sin embargo no tenía sentido que todo aquello no fuera verdad.

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Damon acercándose a Rebakah realmente preocupado.

Tiene la Enfermedad de Hodgkin – contestó ella girándose a él – Es un tipo de linfoma... un cáncer – explicó – Hemos empezado con la quimio, pero necesita un trasplante de médula.

¿Pero por qué yo? – preguntó Damon – Deberías haber llamado a Stefan, él es el padre, no yo. ¿No sería él mejor donante?

¡No! No quiero que Stefan sepa nada de Matt hasta que no sea realmente necesario, por eso te he llamado. Mi familia no es compatible, pero si tú lo eres no necesitaré llamar a Stefan, no puedes decírselo Damon...

Pero es su hijo – dijo Damon bajito señalando al niño.

Damon... tú sabes lo que es eso... ¿tú quieres que ponga a Matt en la misma habitación que Stefan? ¿Crees que yo quiero estar ni en la misma ciudad que Stefan después de lo que me hizo? ¿De verdad te cuesta comprenderlo?

Damon se calló por un momento mirando a Rebekah pensativo. No, no le costaba para nada comprenderlo... De hecho lo comprendía perfectamente, Rebekah sabía que él lo comprendía perfectamente.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo finalmente. No pensaba dejar tirado al chico, era su familia. Y si Rebekah necesitaba su ayuda se la daría.

Quiero que te hagas las pruebas, y que si no eres compatible le digas a Stefan que se las haga, pero diciéndole que Matty es tuyo.

Me pides demasiado – dijo Damon asombrado ante la segunda petición.

Lo sé, pero es la vida de mi hijo, Damon. Y no pienso consentir que viva con un maltratador.

Rebekah...

Damon – dijo ella tomándole de las manos - ¿Quieres eso para mi hijo? Tú sabes cómo es, tú no lo viste, no sabes cómo se puso, pensé que me mataría. ¿Qué crees que haría si supiera que he tenido a Matty oculto? Damon... por favor... si tú eres compatible Stefan nunca tendrá que saber nada... Y Matt y yo desapareceremos de tu vida y nunca te volveré a molestar.

Ah, no. Nada de desaparecer, es mi sobrino – dijo Damon y Rebekah sonrió sabiendo que ya lo tenía ganado.

Está bien, nada de desaparecer – sonrió apretando las manos del chico.

No hago esto por ti, tú no te lo mereces – dijo Damon soltándose de la mano.

Lo sé – dijo Rebekah bajando la vista – Y no sabes la de veces que me arrepiento de no haber actuado de forma diferente.

Yo también – murmuró Damon – Yo también.

Damon pasó el resto del día en casa de Rebekah, hablando de cuáles serían los próximos pasos en el tratamiento de Matty y cuándo podría ir él a hacerse las pruebas para ver si era compatible. Todo el tiempo que ganaran era importante, puesto que el niño podría empeorar si la quimioterapia no era suficiente.

Se le hizo mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba, así que llego a la academia un poco pasada la media noche, más tarde de lo que había quedado con Elena.

Durante su viaje se estuvo replanteando de nuevo lo que fuera que estaba empezando con Elena, su vida acababa de volverse aún más complicada... ¿cómo iba a meter a Elena ahí? ¿Cómo iba a empezar nada con ella y explicarle en qué clase de mundo la metía? ¿En el mundo de su padre? ¿En el mundo de Stefan?

Pensaba aún en eso cuando llegó al hangar. Buscó un poco con la vista pero Elena no estaba. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? Miró su reloj, eran las doce y cuarto.

Psss, psss – oyó que lo llamaban.

Buscó con la vista hasta que la vio, sentada bajo un enorme avión, le hacía señas desde detrás de la rueda.

Se acercó y cuando la vio completamente pudo ver que estaba sonriéndole desde una manta, tenía una pequeña linterna de esas que se usan en acampadas, con un pequeño foco y dos bocadillos, unas manzanas y un par de botellas de cerveza.

Hola – le saludó cuando estuvo cerca – Pensé que a lo mejor no habrías cenado nada... es poco pero es todo lo que he podido mangar de la cocina – le sonrió mostrándole la cena.

Elena... – dijo Damon sin palabras, aquél gesto le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

Esto es una mala idea – dijo él por fin.

¿El qué? ¿La cena? ¿Crees que podrían regañarnos? Nadie viene aquí por la noche...

Me refiero a nosotros – dijo cortándola.

¿Nosotros? – preguntó ella.

Sí, toda esta tontería – dijo señalando la manta y la cena sobre ella - ¿Para qué quieres conocerme, Elena? No valgo tanto la pena – dijo triste.

Bueno, eso déjame que lo decida yo – dijo Elena levantándose sonriendo.

Es la verdad, ¿qué esperas sacar de esto? ¿Qué quieres, Elena? – preguntó apartándose un poco enfadado.

Yo... quería desmentir todo lo que me dijo Stefan, no puedo creer que esas cosas sean verdad – dijo Elena acercándose a él un poco más.

¿Desmentir? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? – preguntó Damon enarcando una ceja.

Me dijo que no fuiste a ver a tu madre cuando se estaba muriendo y que te acostaste con su novia – dijo Elena sin dejar de mirarlo.

Damon dio un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolverse el pelo.

Elena... esas cosas son verdad. No fui a ver a mi madre, y me acosté con su novia y... y ella se quedó embarazada y yo...

Damon no pudo continuar porque Elena le dio una bofetada. Damon la miró desconcertado, Elena lo miraba también como sin acabar de creerse que había hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Sin decir una palabra más salió de allí corriendo sin darse la vuelta. Damon dio una patada a las botellas de cerveza cuando se quedó solo.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, llamaban a la habitación de Damon, pero él no tenía ganas ninguna de contestar, no tenía intención de salir de allí en todo el día.

Alaric abrió la puerta de todas formas.

¿Es que no has notado que no quería abrirte? – preguntó Damon incorporándose en la cama ante la entrada de su amigo.

No, y los veinte mensajes que has ignorado tampoco me han dicho nada – dijo Alaric sentándose en la cama - ¿Qué te pasa tío? ¡Tengo una gran noticia que contarte! No puedes estar deprimido – le sonrió animado.

Créeme, puedo – dijo Damon volviendo a echarse en la cama.

Bueno, pues no te dejo – dijo Alaric ignorándolo – Damon, que ayer triunfé, que no te lo puedes creer, que por fin ¡ha caído! Anoche no dormí en la base – le contó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho por ti, Ric. Ahora por fin vas a dejar de darme el coñazo – sonrió Damon tratando de alegrarse, pero Alaric no lo compraba.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó.

No sé ni por dónde empezar... – contestó Damon.

¿Qué tal por el principio? – preguntó Alaric echándose en la cama junto a él.

Damon suspiró y le contó la llamada de Rebekah y lo que había encontrado allí en Chicago, a un sobrino que no podía decir que era su sobrino porque su padre había resultado ser un maltratador y su madre le tenía tal pánico que no quería ni que supiera de su existencia.

Además estaba lo suyo con Elena, a lo que ahora menos que nunca le veía ningún futuro, le contó a su amigo como tenía razón, la chica le gustaba muchísimo y él pensaba que quizá Elena pudiera sentir algo por él, pero ¿cómo la metía en su vida ahora tan complicada? ¿Qué futuro podían tener ahora? Si ya había pocas cosas que quería contarle de su pasado ¿cómo contarle esta?

Para colmo Elena le había abofeteado la noche anterior, se tocó la cara allí donde aún recordaba la bofetada, pensaba que se lo merecía por llevarla y traerla sin ningún sentido.

Es muy sencillo, Damon. ¿Te importa? Habla-con-ella – dijo Alaric como resumen.

No puedo, ¿qué le digo? – preguntó Damon negando.

¿Qué te parece la verdad? – le preguntó a su vez Alaric como si todo fuera tan simple y claro.

Demasiado complicado, Ric – volvió a negar Damon.

Mira Damon, si ella vale la pena, y por lo que la conozco creo que sí, verá lo que vales, verá lo que veo yo y hasta te ayudará – dijo Ric.

Cuando dices esas cosas me haces pensar que eres gay, tío - sonrió Damon.

Pero sabes que tengo razón... – sonrió Ric guiñándole un ojo – Anda, te dejo rumiando tu pena que me voy a dar una ducha, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó levantándose de la cama.

De acuerdo – asintió Damon incorporándose.

No, pero pensar en lo que te he dicho de verdad, y hacer algo – dijo Ric y le dio un cogotazo.

Vete a la mierda – le gritó Damon tirándole una almohada mientras se largaba riéndose a carcajadas, pero en cierta forma su amigo tenía razón, y sorprendentemente le había animado. Sonrió.

A media mañana Damon decidió salir por fin de su habitación, pero no tenía claro dónde ir, no sabía si ir a buscar a Elena como Ric le había aconsejado para hablar con ella... ¿Y qué le iba a decir?

Entró en la sala de oficiales para leer un rato o seguir pensando en qué hacer con su ruinosa vida. Y el destino se interpuso de nuevo en su camino. Elena estaba ahí sentada, en la mesa en la que habían jugado a cartas no hacía ni una semana, estudiando.

Oh, ya me iba. Perdone, señor – dijo empezando a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

No... espera Elena... no te... por favor... no te vayas – le pidió Damon acercándose a ella.

¿Qué quieres ahora Damon? – le respondió frustrada.

Quería hablar contigo... explicarte... contarte... – Damon no sabía cómo sacar las palabras.

¿Qué vas a contarme? ¿Qué dejaste embarazada a la novia de tu hermano? – preguntó Elena - ¿Y contarme que pasaste de ella? – aquellas palabras le dolían demasiado a Elena. Damon no comprendía hasta qué punto.

¿Por qué siempre tienes tanta facilidad para pensar lo peor de mí? – preguntó Damon dolido.

¿Es verdad o no lo es? – preguntó Elena - ¿Es el niño tuyo?

Damon estaba enfadado y dolido. Ella siempre le condenaba sin pruebas, sin parpadear pensaba que era capaz de lo peor, ¿por qué iba a confiar en ella y contarle nada?

Lo es – dijo Damon.

Adiós, señor – dijo cogiendo sus libros y marchándose de la sala.

Genial, Ric... no sé para qué te haré caso... – murmuró Damon.

El lunes a primera hora Damon les puso una película y se sentó en una esquina entre las sombras.

Se pasó la hora y media de la clase mirando en la dirección de su hermano y Elena.

De vez en cuando murmuraban algo, sonreían... aquello le hervía la sangre, sobre todo después de todo lo que le había contado Rebekah, aún no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera verdad, es que no podía creerse que su hermano hubiera hecho algo así, pero recordaba el miedo en los ojos de la joven cuando nombraba a su hermano.

Elena miraba de vez en cuando a Damon, pero no lo veía con claridad, estaba entre las sombras, oculto en una esquina. Pensó que la elección del tema de la clase tenía bastante que ver con lo que había pasado el fin de semana, como si Damon se estuviera ocultando de todos. Y aunque estaba dolida y enfadada con él, no podía evitar preocuparse... quizá podría hablar con Stefan de nuevo... aunque quizá aquello no fuera buena idea... Decidió no meterse en eso y olvidarse del capitán Grey todo lo que le fuera posible. No era bueno para ella, él ya se lo había dicho ¿no? Que no era bueno para ella, ¿y si era como Kol? Un escalofrío la recorrió de pensarlo. Mejor sin él, mejor lo más lejos de él posible.

La clase terminó, Damon los despidió y pasó junto a la silla de Elena sin mirarla. Aunque ella se había propuesto estar lo más lejos de él que pudiera, aquello le dio pena.

Damon entró en el gimnasio y se fue derecho al muro a escalar. Aquello le ayudaría a despejarse un poco y a quitarse de la cabeza a Elena. Se quitó la camiseta y se quedó en pantalón corto, se llenó las manos de talco y atacó la pared.

La clase de Alaric iba sobre defensa personal. Alaric les contaba a sus alumnos cómo era de importante saber defenderse para un piloto, cierto era que si eran alcanzados en pleno vuelo tenían muchas probabilidades de fallecer, pero no quitaba que fuera importante saber salvar la vida y defenderse en caso de caer con el paracaídas en campo enemigo.

Tras un poco de clase teórica toda la clase fue a cambiarse para ponerse en camiseta de tirantes y pantalón de chándal y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Allí Alaric les explicó que por parejas subirían al ring a enfrentarse, algo suave, como de calentamiento, pero para ir viendo poco a poco cómo eran las técnicas más importantes de defensa personal. Para medir fuerzas y conocer hasta dónde podían llegar.

Damon estaba en la pared, oculto a cierta altura en el otro extremo del gimnasio cuando vio entrar al grupo. Había decidido no dejarse ver y salir de allí en cuanto le fuera posible, hasta que vio quien sería la segunda pareja que Alaric había decidido que subiera al ring. La idea de Stefan golpeando a Elena le hizo un nudo en el estómago, le entraron ganas de vomitar. Se agarró a la cuerda para bajar lo más rápido que pudo.

Tendré cuidado contigo, no te preocupes – sonrió Stefan a Elena mientras se colocaba las espinilleras para subir al ring.

Yo no – dijo Elena habiendo terminado ya y subiéndose más rápido que él.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a dar vueltas, Elena lanzaba alguna patada al aire que Stefan esquivaba sonriendo, cuando Damon subió al ring.

Yo seguiré la demostración, sargento – dijo Damon saltando al ring.

Capitán – le dijo Alaric desde el suelo.

¿No me ha oído, sargento? ¡Bájese del ring! – dijo Damon gritando a Elena.

Yo no soy una mujer, soldado, a ver cómo le va conmigo – dijo Damon por lo bajo a su hermano cuando Elena se hubo bajado.

Alaric al oír aquello pidió al resto de la clase que se marchara del gimnasio, les dijo que dieran vueltas fuera para hacer ejercicio o a estudiar o a donde les fuera en gana. Elena también había oído aquello y se quedó donde Alaric no pudiera verla.

Stefan no era rival para Damon, al poco empezó a darle golpes y Stefan los recibía sin poder esquivarlos.

¿Vas a darme otra paliza? – preguntó Stefan levantándose una vez más.

Me lo estoy pensando – dijo Damon con voz temible.

¿Qué leches te pasa, Damon? – preguntó Stefan tratando de golpearle.

Damon se agachó haciendo un barrido que derribó a Stefan y se echó sobre él.

¿Qué le hiciste a Rebekah, Stefan? Y juro por dios que o me dices la verdad o..

¿Qué dices? ¿A Rebekah? ¿Qué cojones te importa esa ahora?

Stefan ¿le pegaste? ¿Le pegaste, Stefan? – preguntó agarrándole de la camiseta sin querer creérselo.

Rebekah era una puta, y a las mujeres a veces hay que hacerles entender las cosas de esa manera – Stefan se revolvió bajo Damon y consiguió darle la vuelta - ¿No lo crees?

Damon se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

No, no lo creo, y me avergüenza que tú lo creas – le dijo con pena levantándose y empezando a marcharse.

¿Por qué no? Todas las mujeres son iguales, unas putas y unas desagradecidas. Hasta mamá lo era, ¿te puedes creer que estaba ahorrando para dejar a papá?

Cuando Damon oyó aquello se acercó y recogió de un puñado a su hermano y lo levantó del suelo agarrándolo de la camiseta.

¿Qué dices? – le preguntó enfurecido.

Sí, me dijo que estaba ahorrando para que nos fuéramos, que quería dejar a papá. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella?

Después de todo lo qu...

Damon no soportó más y le dio un cabezazo a su hermano que lo dejó medio inconsciente, se echó sobre él golpeándolo como un loco hasta que Alaric lo quitó de encima.

Damon, Damon... ¡Damon! Vas a matarlo – le dijo agarrándolo.

¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? ¿Has oído lo que dice Ric? – preguntó Damon intentando soltarse.

Suficiente, así no se arregla nada, Damon – le pidió su amigo.

¡Suéltame! - le gritó y soltándose se marchó de allí.

Elena se ocultó un poco más cuando Damon pasó para irse del gimnasio, no quería que la viera.

Damon entró en la enfermería, la ceja le sangraba abundantemente tras su pelea con Stefan, pero aquello no era lo que más le dolía, lo que más le dolía era el alma, el descubrir la clase de persona que era su hermano. ¿Había sido aquello su culpa? ¿Era su culpa por haberse ido de casa y dejarlo ahí con su padre?

Capitán Grey, ¿pero qué le ha hecho a esa hermosa cara? – preguntó la enfermera levantándose y acercándose a él.

No preguntes y cúrame, por favor – dijo Damon echándose en la camilla.

¿Estás bien, cielo? – le preguntó acariciándole la cara.

Ahora no, Rose... – dijo Damon apartándole la cara.

¿Cuándo me has dicho que no, capitán? – insinuó ella acariciando su pecho desnudo.

Por favor, la ceja – pidió Damon.

Está bien, sí que estás mal – protestó ella yéndose hacia donde estaban los materiales para las curas algo enfadada y decepcionada. En el pasado había compartido la cama con el capitán más de una vez, y no tenía ningún problema en volver a compartirla cuando él quisiera.

No te haces una idea... – susurró Damon girándole la cara.

A media noche, Damon estaba en su habitación echado sobre la cama. Hundido y con un vaso de bourbon al lado que aún no había tocado.

La puerta de su habitación volvió a sonar. La ignoró. La puerta siguió sonando.

Lárgate, Ric – gritó a la puerta girándose para darle la espalda.

No soy Ric – dijo Elena al otro lado.

Damon se levantó y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

Elena – dijo sin palabras ante ella.

Déjame pasar, por favor – pidió Elena.

Damon no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella, no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero se sentía terriblemente sólo y hundido, tenerla allí le había hecho sentir como un calor en el pecho. Se apartó de la puerta y la dejó entrar.

La joven dio unos pocos pasos por la habitación de espaldas a Damon quien se había apoyado de espaldas contra la puerta tras cerrarla.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon.

He venido a cobrar mi premio – dijo Elena.

Elena... márchate, por favor. Además, los dos sabemos que te dejé ganar, no te debo nada – dijo Damon acercándose hasta el vaso que tenía servido y apurándolo.

Yo tampoco a ti, pero he venido – dijo Elena.

Sí, y aún no sé a qué – se quejó él girándose.

Quiero disculparme por... por haberte tratado así, por haberte pegado la otra noche... yo... lo siento – dijo Elena bajando la vista.

Me merecía esa bofetada – bajó la cabeza Damon también.

No, no la merecías. ¿Verdad? No merecías nada de todo lo que te he dicho – dijo Elena acercándose y acariciándole la cara.

¿Qué quieres, Elena? ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Damon mirándola a los ojos.

¿Qué te parece la verdad? – preguntó ella.

¿La verdad? La verdad te alejará de mí, Elena – dijo Damon sentándose en la cama y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, ocultó su cabeza entre las manos.

¿Y no es lo que hacen las mentiras, Damon? – le dijo Elena arrodillándose delante de él para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

Pero ¿para qué, Elena? ¿Qué te importo yo? – preguntó Damon mirándola a los ojos tremendamente hundido.

Elena notó lo que sufría y quiso ayudarlo, quiso sanarlo y cuidarlo y decirle que él le importaba, ella sabía que se había equivocado con él, se había equivocado juzgándole precipitadamente.

Así que hizo lo que pensó que en ese momento hablaría por ella.

Se acercó a la boca de Damon con cuidado y lo besó, lo besó dulcemente, dándose en ese beso por completo, al principio Damon se resistió, no correspondió el beso, pero al poco tomó la cara de Elena entre sus manos para compartir con ella el beso completamente, haciendo a sus lenguas jugar al unísono, descubriendo sabores en la boca del otro que los embriagaban y hacían sentir maravillosamente.

Cuando se separaron por con la respiración entrecortada Damon apoyó su frente sobre la de Elena.

Tienes razón... te he mentido... – dijo cerrando los ojos - ... el niño de Rebekah no es mío... – Elena cerró los ojos aliviada al oír aquello - pero es que es todo tan complicado, Elena... no sé ni por dónde empezar, no sé cómo contarte mi vida. Es una locura ahora mismo – dijo sin soltar su cara, sin separar su frente.

Poco a poco, Damon. Como puedas... Yo te espero... pero no te alejes, no me alejes Damon – pidió Elena.

No... ya no te alejaré más – dijo Damon apartándose sonriendo.

Elena le sonrió también y se sentó en la cama junto a él agarrando su mano, ambos entrelazaron los dedos y los contemplaron por un momento.

¿Quieres...? ¿Querrías quedarte aquí conmigo? – preguntó Damon y Elena le miró con los ojos como platos - ¡Eh! Dijiste que no te alejara – sonrió travieso, pero en seguida cambió el gesto por uno serio – Sólo quedarte... sólo dormir... abrazarme... Estar conmigo- pidió.

Elena no dijo nada, tan sólo miró a la almohada y echándose hacia atrás se recostó, dejando a su lado un sitio para Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 –

_En el pasado..._

_Anna estaba sentada en la entrada de casa disfrutando del buen tiempo mientras amamantaba a su hijo pequeño._

_Damon jugaba en el jardín con unas herramientas de juguete, iguales que las que su madre usaba para cuidar las flores, tratando de plantar una planta en su pequeña parcela._

_Giusseppe llegó como cada tarde del trabajo._

_Papá – se levantó Damon a acercarse a saludarlo corriendo, pero su padre lo sentó de un empujón sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en su mujer enfurecido._

_Entra en casa – le dijo entre dientes mirándola con odio._

_La mujer se quitó al pequeño y se cubrió el pecho entrando cabizbaja. Sabía lo que venía ahora, así que nada más entrar, colocó al bebé en el sillón, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el pequeño no se cayera, no le dio tiempo ni a cubrirlo con la toquilla, puesto que su marido la agarró de los pelos tirándola al suelo._

_¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! - le gritó._

_Giusseppe, los niños – suplicó ella desde el suelo en voz baja._

_¡No te importaban cuando estabas ahí exhibiéndote como una cualquiera! – le gritó dándole una bofetada._

_Le daba el pecho al bebé – se excusó ella llorando._

_¡Mentiras! ¡Te exhibías como la puta que eres! ¡Y como a una puta te pienso tratar! – gritó acercándose de nuevo a ella y volviendo a cogerla de los pelos._

_Mientras Giusseppe la arrastraba de los pelos escaleras arriba, Anna pudo ver al pequeño Damon en la puerta asustado contemplándoles. Intentó no gritar para que no se asustara más._

_Damon entró en el salón y se sentó junto al bebé, lo cubrió con la toquilla._

_No pasa nada, Stefan, no pasa nada – repetía una y otra vez más para sí mismo que para su hermano._

_Un rato después su madre bajó, estaba despeinada, con algunas formas violáceas formándose en su cara y se trataba de tapar lo más posible con la bata. Se sentó junto a Damon en el sillón con gran trabajo y le acarició el pelo y la cara tratando de sonreírle._

_Damon al verla se abrazó a su regazo sollozando sin decir nada más, desde aquel día nunca más fue a saludar a su padre al llegar a casa._

En el presente...

Damon y Elena yacían descansando en la cama, llevaban un rato ahí en silencio. Cada uno girado en la dirección del otro contemplándose.

Se suponía que ibas a abrazarme – dijo él cambiando su sonrisa traviesa por expresión de pucheros. Elena rio a carcajadas.

Abrázame tú a mí – dijo sonriente.

Ven – dijo Damon abriendo sus brazos a ella.

Elena se acercó y acurrucó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Damon, se estaba muy a gusto ahí, olí realmente bien y se notaba su calor a través de la ropa, si se concentraba sentía que podía oír los latidos de su corazón, un poco acelerados, al igual que los suyos. Sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más. Damon la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle poco a poco el cabello. Sintiéndose relajada poco a poco se dejó vencer por el sueño y se durmió. Damon apagó la luz alargando la mano y la siguió en pocos minutos, inmensamente feliz al sentir la calidez de Elena entre sus brazos, aspirando la dulce fragancia de sus cabellos.

Unas horas más tarde...

No... No... – murmuraba Damon entre sueños.

Elena se incorporó un poco, estaba dormida bocabajo y Damon estaba a su lado bocarriba agitándose un poco y sudando. Parpadeó varias veces para aclimatarse a la oscuridad hasta que pudo verlo bien.

No... yo no te dejé – decía a la oscuridad.

¿Damon? – preguntó ella en voz bajita para asegurarse de si dormía o estaba despierto.

No es cierto, no quisiste venirte conmigo... Le elegiste a él, yo no te dejé – volvió a decir Damon dormido.

Elena empezó a preguntarse a quién se refería. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Despertarlo y que él se sintiera incómodo al saber que ella había presenciado sus sueños? Estaba soñando con otra persona, de eso no cabía duda. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó un poco para consolarlo, el joven tembló levemente a su contacto.

Psssss, todo está bien. Tranquilo – le dijo acariciándole el cabello. Damon de repente se echó sobre ella aferrándose a la joven.

No mamá, nada está bien, le elegiste a él... le elegiste a él – dijo y empezó a sollozar levemente hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando más tranquilo. Su respiración relajada le hizo a Elena ver que se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormido.

Ella se quedó un momento pensativa y apenada, Damon parecía haber pasado por mucho... estaba teniendo una pesadilla sobre su madre... El que Stefan insultara a su madre aquella tarde lo hizo reaccionar como un loco, debía de quererla mucho, y debía de haber tenido problemas en casa. Elena siempre sintió que la pérdida de su padre siendo tan pequeña no le había dado un hogar del todo feliz, que les faltaba algo... pero Damon tenía a su padre y a su madre y sin embargo parecía faltarle de todo.

Los rayos de sol empezaban a asomar por las rendijas de la persiana cuando Elena abrió los ojos, y lo primero que se encontró fueron los azules ojos de Damon mirándola sonriente.

Buenos días – susurró Damon – Podría acostumbrarme a esto – añadió.

¿A qué? – preguntó ella sonriente también.

A esta vista al abrir los ojos, a tener tu olor en mi cama... A sentir tu calor... – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Vas a tener que quedarte esta noche otra vez – terminó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Todas las noches que quieras, he dormido muy bien. Nunca había dormido con nadie – sonrió Elena y se avergonzó un poco de decir aquello.

Ten cuidado con lo que dices – sonrió Damon acercándose un poco más. Porque tengo la tentación de no dejarte escapar de aquí – dijo culminando con un dulce beso en sus labios, mientras acomodaba los cuerpos de ambos para estar más pegados sobre la cama, entonces se percató de lo que Elena le había dicho – ¿Nunca ha dormido con nadie, sargento? ¿Es usted virgen? – preguntó con aquella maliciosa sonrisa, tremendamente complacido de ver que la arruguita que tanto le gustaba se formaba en el entrecejo de Elena.

¡No lo soy! – dijo empujándolo enfadada y Damon rio a carcajadas.

Perdona, sólo estaba bromeando, es sólo que me ha extrañado – se explicó.

¿Con cuantas mujeres ha dormido usted, capitán? – preguntó Elena enarcando una ceja.

¿Te dije ya lo que me pasaba cuando me hablabas así? – preguntó Damon con mirada traviesa esquivando la pregunta.

Elena de repente se dio cuenta de que podía ser tarde, estaba muy bien pero no podían pasarse el día en la cama, ambos tenían clases.

¡Oh dios mío! Tengo que irme, tengo que prepararme para ir a clases – dijo Elena dando un salto para coger sus botas y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Podrías saltarte la primera hora... los dos podríamos – dijo Damon con aquella sonrisa que quitaba el aliento.

No se crea que no me he dado cuenta que no ha contestado a la pregunta, capitán – dijo Elena y se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa ella también.

Elena llegó al aula donde se impartía la clase de Damon y ocupó su banca como todos los días, aunque aquel día era diferente, había estado todo el camino a su habitación y todo el rato en el comedor durante el desayuno como en un sueño. Soñando despierta con su noche con el capitán Grey. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Stefan no se había acercado a ella en el desayuno. Lo notó cuando Stefan entró en el aula y se sentó varias bancas alejado de ella.

Damon llegó poco después. Llevaba el mono de piloto abrochado a la cintura y una camiseta blanca que remarcaba todo su perfecto cuerpo. Elena se quedó por un momento contemplando el pecho en el que había reposado durante gran parte de la noche. Sin embargo Damon no la sonrió. Miró extrañado a la silla vacía al lado de Elena, buscó con la vista a su hermano pequeño, y lo encontró sentado en otra fila, con las señales claramente visibles de su pelea y una mirada airada en sus ojos.

_En el pasado..._

_Alaric cogió a Stefan de un puñado y lo acercó a sentarlo en la esquina del ring, apoyado contra las cuerdas. Tomó uno de los botellines de agua que tenía allí y le echó un poco en la cara a Stefan para despertarlo._

_Espabila - le dijo y volvió a echarle agua._

_Stefan empezó a reaccionar y abrir los ojos._

_Me cago en... ¿Dónde está Damon? Se va a enterar como..._

_Damon no se va a enterar nada – dijo Alaric cortándolo._

_¿Has visto la paliza que me ha dado sin razón? Se le va a caer el pelo – amenazó Stefan._

_Escúchame una cosita muy atento, que te la voy a explicar cómo al insecto que eres para que te quede clara – Alaric sacó su arma reglamentaria y le quitó el cargador con suma tranquilidad ante la atenta mirada de Stefan. Lo colocó en el suelo y le sonrió. Stefan intentó huir poniéndose de rodillas pero no le dio tiempo, Alaric tomó la boca de Stefan con una mano mientras que con la otra le metía el arma por la boca y le apretaba con una pierna contra las cuerdas, anulando los pobres intentos de Stefan de soltarse – Mira, si le tocas un pelo a Damon, es más, si se cae un pelo de Damon al suelo y tú lo tocas... Bum – dijo haciendo el gesto – Y yo no tengo nada que perder, mi carrera, mi vida... todo me importa una mierda si tocas a Damon, ¿estamos? Es mi familia, y yo no bromeo con la familia. ¿Has entendido? – preguntó apretando más la boca de Stefan, el joven pronunciaba ruidos ininteligibles con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas – Asiente si has entendido – le dijo quitando el seguro al arma. Stefan asintió aterrado - La próxima vez no tendré vacío el cargador – dijo y apretó el gatillo, el arma sonó vacía, Alaric miró hacia abajo al ver la cara de Stefan ponerse roja y vio que en sus pantalones aparecía un surco inequívoco de una mancha de orina._

_Bien, veo que lo has entendido – le dijo levantándose entre risas y soltándolo. De un salto abandonó el ring para irse._

_Stefan se apoyó sobre el ring para retomar el aliento, dolorido y humillado miró hacia el fondo del gimnasio, su mirada se cruzó con la de Elena, y sus ojos brillaron con rabia._

_Alaric vio a Elena también oculta, se acercó a ella._

_Creo que tenemos que hablar... – le dijo – ¿Un café en mi despacho?_

En el presente...

Cuando Damon acabó su clase, pasó por el sitio de Elena y disimuladamente dejó caer una nota sobre la mesa de Elena que ella atrapó rápidamente.

"_Garaje a las falte, sargento, es una orden"._

Elena creyó que hasta podía ver la sonrisa traviesa de Damon mientras escribía aquella nota, puso los ojos en blanco y la guardó en el bolsillo del lateral de su pantalón. Por nada del mundo pensaba incumplir aquella orden.

A las siete de la tarde, como le había dicho en su nota Damon, Elena se presentó en el garaje.

Damon ya la esperaba allí, apoyado sobre el lateral de su coche, se levantó al verla acercarse.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó.

Es una sorpresa – dijo Damon sonriente.

¿De noche? – preguntó Elena.

Las mejores sorpresas son siempre de noche... – insinuó Damon con su sonrisa cautivadora – Es una sorpresa, ¿confías en mí? – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Es de noche, no puedo salir de la base de noche – dijo Elena mirado su mano y después a él.

No saldremos de la base, ¿confías en mí? – repitió él sin retirar la mano.

Sí – dijo Elena tomando su mano ya sin dudas, y Damon no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ella decirle aquello.

Damon la acompañó a la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y le abrió la puerta para que se sentara sonriente. Con total velocidad corrió hacia la suya y se sentó para arrancar.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Elena mirándole.

Impaciente... siempre impaciente sargento... – sonrió Damon e ignoró su pregunta.

Damon condujo un poco hacia los bosques que se encontraban junto a la base, allí se bajó del coche para abrir un camino encadenado y continuó su marcha monte arriba.

Hemos llegado, ¿te gusta? – dijo deteniendo el vehículo poco después.

¿Dónde? – preguntó Elena, y al mirar por el parabrisas pudo ver a lo que Damon se refería. Había una amplia vista de la base y de todo el pueblo cercano iluminado. Aquello era realmente precioso, el cielo parecía tener más estrellas desde aquella altitud.

Me encanta – dijo finalmente Elena.

Lo sabía – sonrió Damon.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio contemplando las vistas.

Ah, te debía una cena – dijo Damon finalmente saliendo del coche.

Fue al maletero y volvió a entrar en el asiento trasero con un par de bocadillos y unas latas de refresco sentándose en el asiento.

¿No vienes? – le preguntó poniéndolo todo en el suelo delante de él con una sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, Elena no se bajó del coche igual que él, sino que se pasó atrás entre los asientos, de una forma que a Damon le pareció tremendamente sexy, terminando por caer encima de él, sin querer.

Damon se olvidó entonces de las latas de refresco y de los bocadillos y la tomó de las mejillas para atraerla hacia sí y besarla apasionadamente. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se acomodaron al asiento, sus lenguas jugaron mientas sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos y los cristales del coche empezaron a empañarse.

Damon se separó deteniendo el beso con gran esfuerzo y se separó un poco de ella.

Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Elena – dijo casi sin aliento – pero quiero que hacer el amor contigo sea perfecto, con sábanas de seda y pétalos de rosa acariciando tu piel, la luz de las velas y la luna iluminando las curvas de tu cuerpo como tú te mereces, no mereces que haga el amor contigo en el asiento trasero de mi coche Elena – dijo posando su frente sobre la de ella.

Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora más que antes, y no quiero esperar al lugar perfecto, será perfecto si es contigo – dijo Elena y metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Damon para acariciar su espalda y atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo. Damon volvió a separarse con más esfuerzo esta vez.

Si sigue besándome así no podré seguir siendo un caballero por mucho tiempo, sargento – sonrió volviendo a apoyar su frente sobre la de Elena.

Elena sonrió, un momento. ¿Damon había dicho hacer el amor? ¿Igual que ella? ¿Qué era lo que sentían el uno por el otro? Aquello la puso nerviosa de golpe. El sonido de un teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

No puedo creerme que esto me esté pasando – maldijo Damon entre dientes – Perdona, tengo que contestar – se disculpó apartándose un poco para sacar su móvil del bolsillo trasero. Había identificado su número con un tono de llamada en concreto, por lo que sabía que era Rebekah quien le llamaba, y estaba esperando noticias de ella.

¿Sí? – preguntó al teléfono – Qué bien – dijo tras un silencio – Ajam... ¿estarás tú allí? – preguntó – Genial, tengo muchas ganas de verle – sonrió – Ya sabes que no tienes que dármelas, Rebekah – dijo serio negando – Bien, nos vemos el viernes. Adios.

Cuando Damon colgó miró a Elena cuya curiosidad se reflejaba completamente en sus ojos...

Sonrió y desvió la vista hacia el parabrisas, contemplando las luces. Al poco se agachó y sin mirarla tomó su bocadillo y su lata y se las acercó.

Me ha llamado Rebekah, mi ex – le dijo – Sí, aquella que compartí con mi hermano – añadió al ver la cara que ella le ponía y bajando la vista.

¿Valdría de algo si te digo que al principio yo no lo sabía? – preguntó girándose a mirarla – Yo la conocí en una época de mi vida en que estaba muy solo, muy... necesitado... y me enamoré de ella por completo – empezó a explicar mirando a las luces – tiempo después descubrí que todo había sido una mentira por su parte, que ella jugaba a dos bandas y también estaba con Stefan.

Oh, no – dijo Elena llevándose una mano a la boca.

Sí... – asintió Damon – Debí dejarla cuando me enteré, pero no pude... fui un cobarde todo el tiempo, no pude separarme de ella... yo la quería... – dijo Damon sintiendo aún algo del dolor que aquél recuerdo le provocaba.

No fuiste un cobarde, Damon. Estabas enamorado... el amor a veces nos hace cometer estupideces – le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos.

Pues... Rebekah ya te dije que tuvo un hijo, es de mi hermano... y ella... pues no quiere que Stefan lo sepa... las cosas entre ellos no acabaron demasiado bien... – dijo Damon avergonzado de contarle a Elena cómo realmente acabaron las cosas – el niño está enfermo...

Oh, ¿qué le pasa? – se preocupó Elena.

Tiene cáncer, necesita un trasplante. Este viernes voy a ir a hacerme las pruebas para ver si soy donante – dijo Damon y Elena acercó una mano para tocar la de Damon que se agarraba al asiento. Damon soltó su agarre y tomó la de Elena.

Si no soy compatible tendré que pedirle a Stefan que se haga las pruebas... pero hay algo que quiero decirte, nadie puede saber que el niño no es mío, Stefan no puede saberlo, no puedes decírselo – le pidió.

¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Elena asombrada.

Se lo he prometido a su madre, yo siempre cumplo sus promesas – dijo Damon serio.

No lo entiendo, Damon – le dijo Elena.

Lo sé... y lo siento... pero créeme, el niño no es mío, te lo aseguro. ¿Me crees? – le preguntó.

Sí – dijo Elena sin dudar una vez más y Damon volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo.

Gracias – dijo sonriendo.

Gracias a ti por confiar en mí – le dijo Elena sonriendo a su vez.

Ahora volvámonos a la base antes de que me haga algo de lo que me arrepienta y te tome entre mis brazos y te haga mía aquí mismo – dijo Damon.

A veces hay que hacer cosas de las que nos arrepintamos, capitán – sonrió ella insinuante.

Damon rio a carcajadas y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

Anda, vámonos... y si eres buena tal vez te deje dormir en mi cama esta noche de nuevo – dijo guiñándole un ojo y salió del coche. Elena volvió a pasarse al asiento delantero y los dos emprendieron la marcha de vuelta a la base. Con la mano de Damon entrelazada en la de Elena.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Más barreras que caen...

Elena despertó notando un leve cosquilleo en la espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio a Damon contemplándola sonriente mientras pasaba sus dedos acariciándola.

Buenos días – sonrió él al ver la cara de dormida que ella tenía aún – Perdona, no quería despertarte, estaba siendo muy suave... es que no he podido resistirme.

Buenos días a ti también – sonrió Elena acabando de darse la vuelta, la mano de Damon acabó apoyada en su cadera.

Esto está empezando a convertirse en una buena costumbre – dijo Damon jugando con la tira para el cinturón del pantalón sus dedos.

Sí – sonrió Elena – Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacerlo con ropa – dijo mientras bostezaba, al abrir los ojos vio la resplandeciente chispa que ardía en los de Damon y cómo su traviesa sonrisa se mostraba en su boca – No... no me refería a eso – dijo dándole una torta en el pecho para apartarlo un poco.

Lo sé, sólo te tomaba el pelo – sonrió Damon quitando la mano de su cadera para tocar aquella arruguita que le gustaba tanto.

Tengo que irme ya... – dijo Elena con pena.

También lo sé – dijo Damon con la misma cara - ¿Cinco minutitos? – preguntó.

¿Qué vamos a hacer con cinco minutos? – preguntó Elena con la sonrisa traviesa esta vez ella.

Creo que soy una mala influencia para usted, sargento – dijo Damon y se acercó a besarla en los labios.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y Elena y Damon se ignoraron cordialmente como de costumbre, pasaban los días separados, y por la noche ella se deslizaba a su habitación para dormir entre sus brazos. Ambos habían evitado el encontrarse en las duchas, Elena sabía que Damon iba allí de noche, por lo que había empezado a ir de mañana. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos como para volver a repetir la escena de la primera vez que se "ducharon juntos". Y aunque hubieran compartido cama y besos, ninguno había vuelto a sacar el tema de hacer el amor ni habían dejado que la cosa se acercara tanto a ello como en su cita en el coche.

Elena estaba en el comedor aquel viernes por la tarde, estaba sentada con algunos compañeros de clase oyéndoles bromear y reírse de las clases de defensa personal del teniente Alaric. Todos coincidían en algo: el teniente podía dar realmente miedo si se lo proponía, Elena pensaba que ellos no se imaginaban hasta qué punto.

Recordar aquello la hizo buscar a Stefan con la mirada, Stefan ya nunca se sentaba con ella y nunca le hablaba. Ella lo prefería así, pero le daba pena verlo sólo sentado a su mensa apartada comiendo mirando el plato.

Damon se estaba acercando a la mesa de sus alumnos para hablar con Elena, al percatarse de a dónde estaba mirando sintió un gran dolor en su corazón. Stefan era su hermano pequeño, no podía creer el monstruo en el que se había convertido.

_En el pasado..._

_Damon estaba estudiando en la facultad, iba a casa normalmente todos los fines de semana, pero aquel fin de semana unos amigos daban una fiesta, habría diversión, alcohol y chicas, algo que un universitario difícilmente podía rechazar. Así que llamó para avisar de que no iría._

_Stefan estaba sentado en el salón algo decepcionado con que su hermano no fuera a verlos aquel fin de semana, la casa parecía como una tumba sin él. Su madre apenas le hablaba durante el día, y durante la tarde Stefan se iba a jugar al futbol con sus amigos de la base, para cuando llegaba a la noche, el único que lo recibía normalmente era su padre, sentado en la oscuridad del salón bebiendo, quien le decía que su madre se había acostado ya, así que se encerraba en su habitación con lo primero que pillaba para comer a jugar a sus videojuegos._

_¿Quieres que hagamos algo este fin de semana hijo? – preguntó su padre al verle sentado en el sillón._

_¿Algo como qué? – preguntó Stefan curioso._

_Podríamos irnos el fin de semana a pescar, por ahí los dos, como padre e hijo – le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro._

_Me encantaría – sonrió de lado a lado._

_Prepara tus cosas, cogeré las cañas y los aparejos – dijo el padre._

_Un rato después Stefan le daba un abrazo a su madre para despedirse de ella._

_Déjalo ya, mujer – protestó Giusseppe separándolos – que no es un crío, es ya un hombre._

_Sólo tiene catorce años – dijo Anna en su defensa._

_Es un hombre – dijo y salió para montarse en el coche._

_Adiós mamá – dijo Stefan volviendo a abrazarla para darle un beso._

_Me alegro que tu padre te lleve a pescar, Stefan. Pásalo muy bien – sonrió su madre y le acompañó a despedirse de él con la mano mientras se montaba en el coche y se iba._

_Pero su padre no se lo llevaba de pesca, en la autopista no cogió el desvío hacia el lago sino que cogió un desvío hacia otro sitio que él conocía muy bien. Había normalmente montones de sitios como ese junto a las bases militares, y Giusseppe era un hombre de esos que los frecuentaba._

_Giusseppe paró el coche frente a una gran casa en un lugar apartado de la carretera, tenía luces de neón y un gran cartel donde se leía "Lenni's"._

_¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el chico sin saber._

_Hemos venido a hacerte un hombre de verdad, si tu madre te sigue tratando como a un crío acabará amariconandote – dijo Giusseppe bajando del coche – Vamos, sal – ordenó._

_Stefan lo siguió con la cara aún sorprendida y algo cortado, al entrar al local había música baja y las luces estaban muy tenues, apenas lo suficiente como para ver un poco sin tropezarse, pero no mucho más. Seguía a su padre cabizbajo sin atreverse a mirar a las mujeres casi desnudas que se paseaban de un lado a otro, entrando en reservados o sentándose a la barra._

_Hola Mindi, preciosa – dijo Giusseppe acercándose a una joven a besarla en los labios, aquello hizo que Stefan abriera los ojos de par en par._

_Este es mi chico, lo he traído para que se estrene – dijo señalándoselo. Stefan estaba atónito, ¿estrenarse? ¿en qué?_

_¡Lexi! – llamó la chica a otra rubia que se sentaba unos taburetes más allá – Enséñale a nuestro joven invitado lo bien que tratamos a los hombres aquí su primera vez – dijo Mindi._

_Lexi tomó a Stefan de una mano, era una chica muy atractiva, llevaba sólo un tanga anaranjado y el cabello rubio le caía ocultando levemente sus pechos, que Stefan no podía dejar de mirar. Tendría como unos veinte años y lo miraba de una manera sensual y divertida._

_Ven, guapo – le dijo llevándoselo a un reservado ante la atenta mirada de su padre._

_Unas horas más tarde Stefan salía con la cara totalmente cambiada, su padre estaba sentado a la barra con una cerveza._

_Ponle una cerveza a mi chico, Mindi, que ya es un hombre – dijo el hombre riendo feliz._

_Stefan tomó la cerveza en silencio y chocó con su padre cuando este le ofreció brindar._

_¿Te ha gustado venir de pesca, hijo? – preguntó guiñándole, el joven asintió tímido. Aún al recordarlo se excitaba._

_¿Ves lo que hacen las mujeres por dinero? Pues todas son iguales, hijo, todas – dijo Giusseppe._

_¿Hasta mamá? – preguntó Stefan extrañado._

_Esa es la más puta de todas – dijo su padre y tomó su cerveza vaciando lo que le quedaba de un trago._

_Vamos, elige otra, no nos iremos hasta mañana por la mañana – le dijo y se levantó tambaleante para acercarse a una morena e ir con ella escaleras arriba. Stefan se quedó un momento bebiendo su cerveza a solas, cuando Lexi salió de donde él la había dejado._

_¿Bebiendo solito cariño? – le preguntó acariciándole el cuello – Ven, vente con Lexi – dijo insinuante y Stefan se dejó llevar._

_A la semana siguiente cuando Damon llegó el viernes por la tarde, Stefan estaba sentado en el salón. Lo encontró raro, como callado._

_Ey Stef – dijo echándose junto a él - ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó._

_Nada... sólo pensaba – dijo Stefan._

_Cuidado y no te hagas daño que no estás acostumbrado – se rio su hermano._

_Damon... a ti papá... ¿te ha llevado alguna vez de "pesca"? – le preguntó._

_¿De pesca? No – dijo Damon alucinado._

_¿Nunca? Ya sabes... nunca has ido... ¿de pesca? – preguntó Stefan._

_No, nunca... papá no me ha llevado nunca a ningún lado que no hayamos ido todos, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Damon extrañado._

_Nada – sonrió Stefan, pues pensaba que él era especial para su padre si lo había llevado a él, tal vez pensara que Damon no era tan hombre como lo era él, porque eso es lo que era ahora, un hombre._

Sargento, querría verla en mi despacho – dijo Damon acercándose al grupo y dándose la vuelta sin oír una respuesta de ella.

Ups – dijo uno de los soldados y los otros empezaron a reírse.

Suerte sargento – dijo otro de ellos cuando Elena se levantó.

Gracias, no la necesito – contestó Elena arrogante.

Cuando Elena salió del comedor Damon la estaba esperando fuera.

Hola - la saludó ahora sonriente sabiendo que no había nadie más que los viera.

Hola – sonrió ella también.

Ven, vamos a mi despacho – le dijo y empezó a andar con ella siguiéndole.

Al llegar al despacho, cuando Elena cerró la puerta Damon se echó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, separándose al poco después con la respiración entrecortada.

Dios, cómo me cuesta contenerme para no hacer esto en frete de todos – dijo Damon apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. Elena sonrió recuperando también su ritmo normal de respiración.

¿Para esto me ha mandado llamar, capitán? – le preguntó son dejar de sonreír. Damon rio a carcajadas.

No, no – dijo apartándose – la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor – continuó sentándose sobre la mesa de su despacho.

¿Un favor? – preguntó Elena extrañada.

Sí – dijo Damon llevándose la mano para revolotearse los cabellos - verás... Hoy voy a ver a mi sobrino... y la verdad es que yo no sé nada de niños... he pensado que como tú tienes una hermana como de su edad pues que me podías quizá ayudar a comprarle algo para llevarlo luego conmigo – le pidió.

Ehhhh – Elena se quedó algo confundida al oírle decir aquello.

Si no quieres venir no pasa nada, no te preocupes – se disculpó Damon pensando que quizá era muy precipitado de su parte el pedirle aquello.

No, es genial, no me importa – forzó una sonrisa Elena.

Estupendo, nos vemos en un rato en el garaje – sonrió Damon.

Damon aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del hospital y se giró a mirar a Elena.

Gracias por venir conmigo – le sonrió.

No tenía nada más que hacer – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Ah no? Sé que tienes un examen que preparar – sonrió Damon siguiéndole la broma.

Sí, pero yo no me preocuparía por ello, creo que tengo al profe muy camelado – sonrió Elena.

Desde luego que sí – sonrió Damon también.

El capitán se giró hacia el parabrisas y puso un gesto serio, suspiró un momento.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – le dijo Elena poniendo una mano sobre su muslo.

Gracias – suspiró Damon aliviado de que ella estuviera allí.

Los dos salieron del coche y empezaron a andar hacia el hospital, Damon sabía dónde ir, puesto que Rebekah le había explicado el sitio, así que no preguntó y se encaminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sala abierta, con cristaleras blancas. Allí lo esperaban Rebekah, Matt y un hombre de unos cincuenta y pocos años, Damon asumió que sería el padre de ella.

¡Damon! – Rebekah gritó al verlo entrar y se echó sobre él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos – Gracias, gracias por venir – le dijo tras apretarlo fuertemente.

Dame las gracias cuando sea compatible – sonrió Damon.

Seguro, ya verás cómo... – Rebekah se calló un momento al ver a Elena junto a él, hasta ahora no se había percatado – Oh, perdona. Soy Rebekah – dijo acercándose a tenderle la mano.

Elena – contestó ella aceptándole el saludo.

Elena es... – empezó a decir Damon, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo definirla.

No hace falta que me des explicaciones, ha venido contigo, es todo lo que necesito saber – dijo Rebekah y se acercó a rodear cariñosa con su brazo al de Elena. Damon se alegró de ver en Rebekah a la chica alegre y amable que le conquistó hacía tanto tiempo, aunque se veía más delgada y algo demacrada, seguramente la preocupación por su hijo le había hecho eso.

Bueno, ¿cuándo vamos a que me pinchen? – preguntó Damon y notó que le tiraban de la camiseta, se giró a ver al pequeño Matt y se agachó a su altura.

Eh, hola campeón – sonrió acariciándole el pelo.

Hola, gracias Damon – dijo Matt sonriendo con su habla de niño pequeño, a Damon casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos.

¿Gracias? – preguntó.

Mami dice que vas a ayudarme a que ya no esté malito – explicó el niño.

Así es – dijo Damon sonriente – Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda – le dijo, esta vez fue a Elena y Rebekah a quienes casi se les saltaron las lágrimas.

¿Sabes qué? – preguntó Damon a su sobrino – Te he traído un regalo – sonrió y le enseño la bolsa que llevaba, dentro había un Mustang azul pequeño teledirigido.

¡Mola! – gritó el niño mirando el coche y todos rieron.

Dile al abuelo que juegue contigo mientras nosotros vamos a un sitio – se acercó a decirle Rebekah.

¿Vamos? – preguntó a Damon.

Yo os espero aquí – dijo Elena y los otros dos se fueron.

Damon y Rebekah estuvieron dentro poco más de media hora, mientras a Damon le sacaban sangre para hacer todos los test de compatibilidad con Matt. En dos horas más tendrían los resultados.

Damon se puso a jugar con el coche con su sobrino, Rebekah le hizo una seña a Elena para que se acercara a sentarse con ella y su padre a esperar, ella lo hizo.

Damon sería un padre estupendo, ¿no te parece? – preguntó Rebekah al poco sonriendo.

Es un gran hombre – dijo Elena corroborando a Rebekah.

No sé cómo puede llevar la misma sangre del desgraciado ese – murmuró su padre entre dientes.

Papá, por favor – le pidió Rebekah.

No hija, voy a acercarme a disculparme, he sido tremendamente maleducado con este chico, lo he juzgado por culpa del cerdo de su hermano – dijo su padre y se levantó, las dos contemplaron cómo se acercaba a Damon y mantenían una pequeña conversación que acababa en un estrechamiento de manos, que el padre de Rebekah convertía en un abrazo.

¿Qué pasó entre Stefan y tú? – preguntó Elena muriéndose de ganas de saber más tras la conversación de Rebekah y su padre.

¿Damon no te lo ha contado? – preguntó sorprendida, Elena negó con la cabeza – Pobre Damon... siempre tan noble... – sonrió Rebekah mirándole.

Stefan me pegó una paliza, cuando se enteró de lo mío con Damon – dijo Rebekah girándose a ella.

Dios mío – murmuró Elena.

Por favor, no le digas a Damon que te lo he contado, si él no te lo ha dicho es para proteger a su hermano, lo conozco, y no quiero que se sienta mal, tan sólo te lo he contado para que valores la clase de persona que es Damon. Que lo valores de verdad, no cometas el error que cometí yo – le sonrió. Elena estaba muda.

Señora Mikaelson, ya tenemos los resultados – dijo un enfermero saliendo – Son positivos – terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Gracias a Dios! – gritó Rebekah y Elena y ella se abrazaron emocionadas. Damon se dio cuenta y se acercó corriendo.

¿Valgo? – preguntó sin poder decir nada más.

¿Lo dudabas? Vales más que nadie Damon, más que nadie – dijo Rebekah y se acercó a abrazarlo, era la mejor noticia que pudieran recibir.

Damon y Elena iban de camino a la base ya de noche, habían ido a celebrar con Rebekah y su familia la gran noticia.

Matt tenía ahora que comenzar un tratamiento que le debilitara su sistema inmune para evitar un rechazo de la médula de Damon, cuando pasara un mes, Damon sería intervenido y el transplante realizado.

Elena iba apoyada en el hombro de Damon sonriendo, Damon también sonreía. Estaban relajados y felices. Elena no había pensado en todo el tiempo en lo que Rebekah le había contado acerca de Stefan, en ese momento se acordó, le entristeció el pensar lo que Damon debía de estar sufriendo con aquello. Pensó entonces en el Damon que había visto toda la tarde, feliz, relajado, cariñoso con su sobrino, incluso con Rebekah. Rebekah había tenido mucha razón con lo que había dicho esa tarde sobre él. Damon valía más que nadie.

Damon – dijo Elena de pronto.

¿Sí? – preguntó Damon rozando un poco su barbilla con la cabeza de ella.

¿Vendrías mañana conmigo a un sitio? – preguntó.

Donde quieras – dijo Damon.

¿No vas ni a preguntar dónde? – se extrañó. Damon rio a carcajadas.

No, confío en ti – sonrió Damon tras tomar una mano de ella y llevársela a la boca para darle un beso.

¿Tanto como para dejarme tu coche? – preguntó Elena separándose de él un poco para mirarlo.

Elena, confío en ti tanto como para entregarte mi vida – dijo Damon y la miró durante un segundo a los ojos apartando la vista de la carretera, pero a Elena le fue suficiente para saber que no mentía, que confiaba en ella plenamente, por eso no se arrepentía de confiar en él.

Esa noche durmieron juntos como toda la semana, cansados por el cúmulo de emociones vividas cayeron pronto rendidos. A la mañana siguiente se despertaron muy temprano, Elena le había comentado a Damon que tenían un largo viaje por delante, pero aún no le había querido decir a dónde iban.

Los dos iban en el coche montados, llevaban ya unas horas al volante, Damon se acurrucó un poco en el asiento y se quedó dormido. Elena contemplaba de poco en poco las facciones de Damon mientras dormía, era perfectamente hermoso, tenía unos rasgos perfectamente definidos, tenía unas pestañas negras espesas, unos labios dulces, una nariz en perfecta sintonía con toda su cara y, cuando los tenía abiertos, los ojos azules más hipnotizadores que pudieran existir.

Ahora respiraba relajado acomodado en su asiento, Elena sonrió, no se había peinado aquella mañana, pero el pelo despeinado le sentaba maravillosamente bien.

Cuando llegaron a donde Elena quería ir, Damon aún no se había despertado, Elena sabía que le costaba dormir por las noches, que aunque ella se quedara dormida rápidamente en sus brazos, el tardaba más, porque las cosas que estaban pasando en su vida lo tenían muy preocupado.

Quitó la llave del contacto y se giró a él.

Damon, despierta – le dijo agitándolo – hemos llegado – sonrió.

¿Dónde? – preguntó Damon sin abrir los ojos.

A mi casa – sonrió Elena y Damon los abrió de golpe.

¿A tu casa? – preguntó.

Sí, quiero que conozcas a alguien, vamos – dijo y se bajó.

Damon bostezó una vez y se estirazó para acompañarla fuera del coche, la casa de Elena era sencilla, pero disponía de una pequeña parcela de jardín frente a ella. La niña que él conocía jugaba en ese jardín, levantó un poco la cabeza y los vio.

Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritó empezando a correr en dirección a Elena. Damon se quedó petrificado viendo cómo la niña llegaba hasta ella y la abrazaba.

¿Mami? – preguntó casi sin voz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Entrega...**

¿Mami? – preguntó Damon casi sin voz.

Hola cariño – dijo Elena agachándose a darle un beso a su hija.

Voy a decirle a la abuela que estás aquí con el niño guapo – sonrió susurrando a su madre mientras miraba a Damon - ¡Abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa! – gritó mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa.

¿Es tu... Es tu...

Hija – sonrió Elena asintiendo y acercándose a él - ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

Ahora mismo es que no sé qué pensar... ni qué decir – dijo llevándose la mano al pelo.

¿Te molesta

¿Cómo va a molestarme que tengas una niña, Elena? –a interrumpió algo ofendido.

Quería decir por no habértelo dicho... – sonrió Elena.

Elena, no soy yo quien tiene que decidir cuándo me cuentas tus secretos – sonrió Damon acercándose a acariciar su mejilla.

Gracias – dijo Elena.

No, gracias a ti por abrirme tu vida y por traerme a tu casa – sonrió acercándose más a depositarle un beso en la frente.

Vamos dentro – dijo Elena y le tomó de la mano para ir juntos a su casa.

Damon le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar sonriendo al pensar que era la pimera vez que lo tomaba de la mano y más contento aún de poner compartir con ella estar en su casa.

Al llegar ante la puerta Elena le soltó la mano, pero no porque no quisiera que nadie la viera con él así, sino para poder abrazar a su madre. Damon sintió un nudo en la garganta al acordarse de su propia madre.

Hija, no sabía que ibas a venir – sonrió ella y miró a Damon quedándose un poco con el aire en la boca al ver a Damon tras ella. Creía que era el chico más guapo que jamás hubiese visto, aquellos ojos azules eran perfectos, y unos perfectos dientes se mostraron bajo una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Mamá, este es Damon – sonrió Elena presentándoselo a su madre al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba – Damon, Miranda, mi madre – terminó de presentarles.

Encantado – sonrió Damon tendiéndole la mano y besando la mano de Miranda cuando esta se la aceptó. Miranda se sonrojó visiblemente.

¿Y yo? – preguntó Jenna tirando de la camiseta de su madre esperando que también la presentaran. Elena rio a carcajadas.

Esta es Jenna, mi hija – la presentó.

Damon se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y le tendió la mano.

Hola Jenna, pero ya nos conocíamos, ¿no? – preguntó.

Pero yo quería un beso – dijo la niña cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud algo enfadada. Damon rio a carcajadas y acercándose a ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, la niña sonrió complacida.

¿Quieres venir a ver mis cuentos? – le preguntó.

Jenna no... –dijo Elena.

No te preocupes – sonrió Damon dándole la mano a la niña – Me encantaría – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Jenna y la niña tiró de él para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Wow – vocalizó Miranda cuando madre e hija se quedaron a solas.

Lo sé – vocalizó Elena sonriendo pensando no sólo en lo guapo que Damon era por fuera, sino en lo que cada día le mostraba que era por dentro.

Elena se acercó al cuarto de la niña y allí estaba Damon sentado en la cama tomando entre las manos todos los libros que le iba poniendo la pequeña.

¿Ves? Este es de princesas... y este es Hello Kitty, este es... ¡Mami! – gritó acercándose a tomarle la mano - ¿Vas a quedarte a comer, mamá? – preguntó.

Sí, pero nos quedaremos muy poquito, tenemos que volver a la base, cariño – dijo Elena agachándose a la altura de la pequeña.

No tenemos que volver hasta mañana... – dijo Damon, Elena se giró a mirarle sorprendida – Claro, no te preocupes, Elena, podemos pasar el fin de semana fuera, yo buscaré un hotel por aquí para dormir, tú disfruta del día con tu familia - sonrió.

No tienes que buscar hotel, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí – dijo Elena.

Sí si si – gritó Jenna echándose sobre el cuello de Damon.

Está bien, todo decidido – sonrió Elena y Damon rio con ella.

Damon y Elena se quedaron a comer, haciendo las delicias de la pequeña. Tras comer Miranda les dijo que tenía que salir un rato, pues había quedado con unas amigas, se disculpó, pero Elena le dijo que no pasaba nada, que hiciera su vida y disfrutara de una tarde para ella sola, que la merecía más que de sobra.

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando, luego Elena le mandó un mensaje a su madre para que se fuera tranquila a cenar con sus amigas y prepararon una pizza entre los tres y dejaron que Jenna decidiera la película que verían los tres juntos.

Así que los tres se pusieron a ver una película de dibujos animados en el salón: Elena a un lado del sillón, Damon al otro y Jenna en medio apoyada en Damon.

Poco a poco avanzada la película, la niña se quedó dormida echándose sobre el regazo de su madre.

Elena le acariciaba los cabellos, Damon dejó de mirar la televisión y las contempló durante un momento embelesado.

Siento haberte dejado creer que era mi hermana... – susurró Elena.

No te preocupes... lo entiendo – sonrió negando – supongo que habrá sido duro para ti – dijo él girándose en el sillón un poco a mirarlas mejor.

Gracias – susurró Elena mirando a la niña mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

¿El padre de Jenna y tú...? – preguntó sin saber muy bien qué preguntar. Elena negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Estamos solas las dos, siempre hemos estado solas – dijo sin mirarle.

Damon le tomó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

Ya no – susurró.

Elena sonrió ampliamente ante lo que él le había dicho y sin poder añadir nada ni reprimirse las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla descontroladas. Damon se las limpió con las manos, y tomó las piernas de la niña para que estuviera tumbada sobre los dos y así pasó su mano tras la espalda de Elena y ella se apoyó sobre su pecho sollozando levemente.

Damon no le dijo nada, simplemente la acariciaba y le besaba los cabellos de vez en cuando.

Miranda llegó horas más tarde y estaban los tres dormidos en el sillón. Tomó a Jenna en brazos y al notarlo Elena se despertó.

Idos a la cama – sonrió su madre susurrando – Es increíble – añadió mirando a Damon.

¿El qué? – preguntó Elena mirándole a su vez.

Dormido está todavía más guapo – añadió y Elena rio por lo bajo tratando de evitar una sonora carcajada.

Elena despertó a Damon, los dos estaban bastante cansados pues habían hecho un largo viaje y madrugado mucho, y aunque no eran más de las diez de la noche se habían quedado profundamente dormidos con la televisión.

Damon salió del baño secándose los cabellos con una toalla, se había dejado los pantalones vaqueros y estaba descalzo, llevaba sus chapas militares que resaltaban sobre su desnudo pecho algo húmedo aún de la ducha. Elena lo esperaba sentada en la cama, estaba con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared. La cama estaba hecha, tenía una colcha rosada con algunas flores en blancos y diferentes tonos de rosa.

Damon le sonrió en cuanto la miró.

¿De verdad está bien que duerma aquí? – preguntó acercándose a sentarse junto a ella.

De verdad – sonrió ella asintiendo.

No quiero hacerle ningún lío a... – añadió llevándose una mano en el pelo.

Tranquilo, no es ningún lío - sonrió Elena interrumpiéndolo y desvió sus ojos hacia la cicatriz en el desnudo pecho de Damon.

Damon notó donde ella miraba y se sentó en una esquina de la cama dando un gran suspiro.

Es un disparo – dijo mirando al suelo, Elena se quedó en silencio sin añadir nada. Damon subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella – Mi cicatriz – añadió – Es una cicatriz de un disparo – terminó de explicar.

Oh, Damon... lo siento – dijo Elena poniéndose de rodillas para acercarse a él. Pero Damon levantó la mano para que ella se detuviera donde estaba volviendo a mirar al suelo.

Espera – dijo muy bajito y tomó aire para darse fuerzas. Lo hizo durante varias veces y Elena podía ver que le costaba decir lo que iba a decir a continuación. Temblaba levemente y apretaba los puños.

Damon... – susurró Elena preocupada – no tienes que contármelo si no quieres – le dijo sincera.

Quiero contártelo... es sólo... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, sólo a Stefan... y... y no me creyó – una lágrima salió por el ojo derecho de Damon cayendo mejilla abajo.

Ven – dijo Elena abriendo los brazos a él.

Damon se abrazó a ella apretándola más de lo que nunca había hecho, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y así reconfortado pero sin mirarla a la cara y tener que enfrentarse con su mirada habló, pues no quería ver cómo sus ojos lo miraban con pena o incredulidad, sobre todo con incredulidad.

Mi padre... me pegó un tiro – susurró con dificultad.

Elena se quedó congelada, no se esperaba esa confesión para nada del mundo, eso era lo que menos creía que iba a escuchar de sus labios, saber que su padre, su propio padre, le había disparado fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre Elena. ¿Cuánto había sufrido Damon? ¿Era por eso por lo que se había cambiado el nombre? Algo de eso ya le había comentado, ahora a Elena no le extrañaba para nada que no quisiera saber nada ni de su padre ni de aquél apellido nunca más.

No le dijo nada, no sabía qué decir, así que le apretó un poco más, para que él notara su apoyo sin palabras.

Mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre violento, un borracho desgraciado – siguió Damon – Me hizo esto por tratar de defender a mi madre, después de eso me fui.

¿Cómo es que no está en la cárcel? – preguntó Elena furiosa con aquel desgraciado.

Dijeron a todos que el tiro me lo pegué yo – dijo Damon separándose un poco de ella – Eso es lo que Stefan cree – añadió bajando la vista.

Stefan es otro desgraciado – soltó Elena sin poder controlarse. Damon la miró sorprendido.

Lo siento, Damon. Rebekah me contó lo que había hecho – dijo Elena bajando la vista.

Es por mi culpa – dijo Damon negando.

¿Cómo va a ser por tu culpa? – se extrañó Elena.

Yo tendría que haberle protegido, yo tendría que habérmelos llevado de aquella casa, ahora mi madre está muerta y mi hermano es un monstruo – dijo ya no consiguiendo reprimir las lágrimas que se le agolpaban dentro. El día junto a Elena y Jenna como una familia había sido demasiado para él, jamás se había sentido tan querido y tan tranquilo, se sentía plenamente feliz, algo que jamás antes había experimentado, lo que le hizo recordar su infancia y los duros momentos vividos y sentirse mal y culpable por Stefan y su madre.

Eso no es tu culpa, no puedes culparte por ello – dijo Elena acercándose a él para tomarle de la mano.

Me fui... – insistió Damon.

¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó Elena.

Estaba enfadado y dolido con mi madre por protegerlo, por dejar que me hubiera pegado un tiro y aun así no querer irse conmigo y con mi hermano, por eso me fui y pasó un año casi antes de que la llamara de nuevo – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Damon... no puedes culparte por ello, tu madre era una adulta y tomaba sus decisiones, equivocadas, pero suyas, no tuyas. Nadie puede culparte por no querer seguir viviendo con tu padre después de lo que te hizo. Te aseguro que yo no le habría hecho caso a mi madre y habría denunciado a ese cabrón – dijo Elena.

Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo soltar tantos tacos – sonrió Damon.

No me gusta que te hagan daño – sonrió Elena.

Te quiero tanto... – susurró Damon y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios.

Poco a poco su necesidad de amor pudo más que su conciencia, e incrementó la intensidad del beso instintivamente echándose sobre Elena en la cama suavemente.

Los dos siguieron besándose y acariciándose con la respiración entrecortada, Elena pasó una de sus piernas enredándola en la cadera de Damon, cuando Damon se dio cuenta de donde aquello los llevaba se apartó un poco para mirarla.

Elena... yo... – no sabía qué decir, pues aún no estaba seguro de si debían de si era su tiempo, pero por otro lado la necesitaba con toda su alma, con todas sus fuerzas ansiaba sentirse unido a ella piel con piel, sentirse amado, así que no sabía qué hacer, qué sería lo correcto.

Elena le dio la respuesta, no le dejó hablar y puso sus manos una en cada una de sus mejillas y lo atrajo para besarlo dejando claro qué era lo que ella quería que hiciera en ese momento.

Así que Damon ya no se resistió más y metió las manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su piel, poco a poco la ayudó a desnudarse, al igual que ella hizo con él. Se besaban dulcemente, acariciándose despacio, disfrutando plenamente de sus cuerpos y tratando además de ser discretos y no hacer demasiado ruido.

Cuando Damon estuvo sobre ella, Elena se perdió en sus ojos, sintiendo plenamente el amor que poco antes le confesara, sintiéndose plena, sintiéndose feliz.

Se movieron despacio, acompasados a la perfección, unidos más allá del cuerpo y del alma en un amor que aún no comprendían, un amor que los dos necesitaban y compartían.

Exhaustos y sonrientes cayeron en la cama, Damon se abrazó a ella por la espalda a punto de caer rendido al sueño de nuevo, había sido un gran día cargado de emociones.

Te quiero – susurró de nuevo – por si antes no me habías oído – dijo cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose poco después.

Elena no se dormía, se había visto sobre pasada por aquella declaración, dos veces, aquella declaración la había pillado desprevenida, pero ¿no era eso mismo lo que ella sentía, no era eso lo que había vivido junto a él todo el tiempo que lo conocía, no había sido enamorarse poco a poco del capitán Grey lo que le había pasado? Y ¿por qué entonces tenía miedo?

El sueño la venció también durmiéndose en brazos de Damon, como hacía últimamente todas las noches, pero esta vez en casa, en su cama, compartiendo con él su vida y habiéndose entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. Algo había cambiado para siempre entre ellos.

Al día siguiente cuando Damon se despertó Elena no estaba junto a él, se asomó por la puerta y oyó ruidos que venían de la cocina.

Se vistió y se fue allí junto a ellas, Miranda y Elena preparaban platos, vasos y lo necesario para el desayuno ante la atenta mirada de Jenna.

Buenos días – sonrió saludando al entrar.

Buenos días, este es tu sitio – dijo Jenna señalando la silla junto a ella en la mesa.

Gracias – sonrió retirando la silla para sentarse.

Elena le puso el desayuno delante y le besó los cabellos abrazándolo por detrás.

Buenos días – le dijo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron del desayuno, poco después Damon y Elena tenían que partir para la base para que no se les hiciera demasiado de noche.

¿Vas a venir el sábado otra vez? – preguntó Jenna a Damon agarrándole de la camiseta.

¿Quieres que venga? – preguntó Damon agachándose a su altura.

Sí – asintió Jenna.

Entonces vendré – sonrió Damon asintiendo también.

¡Chupi! – gritó y se abrazó a él emocionada.

Un rato después Elena y Damon iban en silencio juntos en el coche.

Es increíble cómo Jenna ha conectado contigo, muchas gracias Damon – dijo ella.

Ella es la que es una niña increíble, y tú eres una gran madre Elena, aún no me creo que hayas conseguido todo lo que has conseguido tú sola, Jenna, tu carrera... tú eres la que es increíble, eres impresionante – sonrió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó Elena.

¿El qué? – preguntó Damon alzando una ceja y mirándola.

Dejarme sin palabras... – susurró Elena.

Ah, creo que eso lo hago quitándome la camiseta, sargento – dijo con aquella sonrisa maliciosa y Elena no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras se ponía colorada.

Al anochecer llegaron a la base y Damon se acercó a abrirle la puerta del coche.

Ha sido un fin de semana maravilloso – dijo Elena bajándose y quedándose a pocos centímetros de él.

¿Ya se ha terminado? – preguntó Damon haciendo un pequeño puchero – Pensaba que vendrías esta noche a dormir conmigo... mi habitación está aislada... podríamos... hacer más ruido – dijo acercándose a llevarse uno de los labios de Elena entre sus dientes, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido.

Voy a ducharme y estaré allí pronto – dijo ella visiblemente afectada.

Sargento, ¿cree que puede mencionarme ahora mismo la posibilidad de ver su cuerpo desnudo y esperar que no vaya?

Si cree que será capaz de soportarlo... capitán – insinuó pasando un dedo índice sobre el labio inferior de Damon, haciendo dilatar sus pupilas.

A la mierda – dijo Damon y la tomó entre sus brazos contra el coche para besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando se separó las respiraciones de ambos estaban entrecortadas. Damon tenía apoyadas las manos en el techo del coche cada una a un lado de Elena.

No juegue conmigo, sargento... duchas, 10 minutos... Ric y yo sólo tenemos una llave... y YO tengo la llave – dijo guiñándole un ojo y yéndose después.

Elena se quedó un poco traspuesta junto al coche tratando de recomponerse y reaccionar.

Finalmente se levantó y flotando más que andando y con una sonrisa en los labios fue a por sus cosas para ir a la ducha.

Stefan no se recuperó tan rápidamente de lo que acababa de ver...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Arde... y explota**

Elena fue corriendo hacia su habitación sin notar que Stefan la seguía a pocos metros. Entró sin cerrar la puerta y cogió rápidamente su neceser y metió como pudo un poco de ropa en una bolsa, al girarse para salir Stefan estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

Stefan – dijo con miedo – me has asustado... podrías haber dicho que estabas ahí – se molestó.

¿Para qué? Si soy invisible para ti de todos modos ¿no? – preguntó dando un paso hacia dentro en la habitación, Elena no sabía por qué pero dio ella instintivamente un paso atrás.

¿Qué dices? Tú eres el que ha dejado de hablarme... – se intentó excusar. No le gustaba la mirada que Stefan tenía.

Stefan dio un paso más dentro de la habitación sin hablar con ella, Elena se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

Stefan... iba a irme a duchar... déjame pasar por favor... – le dijo dando ella ahora un paso hacia delante.

¿A ducharte o con mi hermano? – preguntó sin moverse cruzándose de brazos delante de ella.

A ducharme – dijo Elena enseñándole su bolsa de aseo y la ropa que llevaba en la bolsa – pero de todas formas si voy con tu hermano o no a ti ¡no te importa! – dijo enfadada y avanzó dando un pequeño empujón a Stefan para que la dejara pasar y sin perder el paso ni detenerse siguió su camino decidida sin mirar atrás.

Cuidado Elena... – amenazó Stefan a su espada, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo.

Cuando Elena llegó al ala de oficiales se detuvo por un momento a serenarse y tomar aire. Aquella conversación con Stefan la había preocupado, pero no pensaba dejar que le amargara la noche. Su noche con Damon... un cosquilleo se le hizo dentro al acordarse de él, dejando totalmente olvidado en algún lugar su incidente con Stefan. Por supuesto que hablaría con Damon de aquello, pero no ahora, no esta noche... Sonrió y se encaminó a las duchas acelerando un poco el paso, seguro que llegaba tarde a su cita.

Elena abrió la puerta de las duchas y dentro estaba todo a oscuras, se giró a buscar la llave de la luz, una mano cogió la suya antes de que llegara a encender la luz.

Llega tarde, sargento – le susurró pegándose a su cuerpo y moviendo su mano para pegar el brazo de Elena a su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano cerraba la otra puerta y echaba el pestillo.

Lo siento, señor – dijo Elena sin girarse y tembló un poco cuando Damon apartó el pelo de su cuello para empezar a acariciarla suavemente con sus labios, sin besarla, sólo acariciándola con ellos.

¿Está nerviosa? – preguntó él al notarla temblar.

No, señor – respondió Elena – yo confío en usted – susurró.

No deberías... – dijo Damon justo antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola soltar un gemido.

Damon giró su cuerpo hacia él, Elena podía verlo difícilmente en la oscuridad, pero sentía plenamente el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, se había quitado la camiseta, Elena pudo notarlo cuando recorrió sus fuertes brazos con sus manos.

Desnúdese, sargento – ordenó Damon con voz grave.

Desnúdeme usted, señor – le contestó ella siguiéndole el juego.

¿Me está retando, sargento? – preguntó Damon acariciando suavemente la piel de la cadera de Elena que quedaba libre entre su rebeca y sus vaqueros.

No, señor... sólo quiero que se gane su premio – sonrió acariciando con un dedo junto a las chapas militares de Damon.

Damon metió las manos entre la rebeca de Elena copando sus pechos por un momento y después las apartó para abrir de un tirón la rebeca que Elena llevaba, algunos botones sueltos cayeron al suelo y el sujetador de Elena quedó al descubierto.

Damon agachó su boca para besar la piel del pecho de Elena que había quedado al descubierto, y pasó su lengua hasta su cuello para volver a susurrarle en su oreja.

Sea buena, sargento... desnúdese para mí – le dijo y tomándola de una mano la llevó andando delante de él para sentarse en el banco del centro, tenuemente iluminado por las luces de emergencia que alumbraban el baño.

Allí la soltó de la mano y se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla plenamente.

Elena se terminó de quitar la rebeca que Damon había roto y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él empezó a bajarse las tirantas del sujetador y a quitárselo poco a poco, después sin apartar los ojos de él lo acompañó de sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

Damon había hecho lo propio con sus vaqueros que era lo único que llevaba, así que le tendió una mano a Elena y ella poco a poco se acomodó sobre él en el banco sentándose a horcajadas para que Damon pudiera entrar en ella suavemente. Damon acariciaba su espalda y Elena gemía dulcemente agarrándole los cabellos, ambos se besaban y se mordían mientras Elena se movía arriba y abajo sobre Damon.

Creía que le gustaba estar al mando, señor – dijo Elena en su oído y después de dio un suave mordisco.

Damon enloqueció con aquello, tomó a Elena a pulso y con ella se levantó, Elena se abrazó a su cadera y no notó la fría pared cuando Damon la apretó contra ella y activó el grifo del agua caliente para que una lluvia callera sobre ellos.

Ambos siguieron en aquel movimiento acompasado que los llevaba a la locura mientas que el agua los recorría, ambos estaban próximos al extasis, lo supieron con su mirada, tanta era la conexión que tenían, y ambos lo alcanzaron juntos.

Elena se bajó suavemente de las caderas de Damon y se abrazó a él.

Wow... eso ha sido... – murmuró.

Lo sé... eres perfecta... te quiero – dijo Damon besando sus cabellos después.

Elena tembló levemente al oír aquellas palabras salir de nuevo de la boca de Damon y no salirle de su propia boca las mismas palabras, a pesar de que estaba completamente segura de que las sentía.

¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Damon abrazándola más fuerte bajo el agua –Ven, vamos a mi cuarto – le dijo y apagó el grifo con una mano tomando a Elena de la otra para acercarse a donde estaban sus cosas.

Cuando estuvieron secados y vestidos Elena se anudó la rebeca sobre la camiseta que llevaba.

Me debes una rebeca – sonrió Elena.

Espero que nadie se pregunte qué hacen todos esos botones en el suelo, porque yo no pienso ponerme a buscarlos – dijo Damon atrayéndola para abrazarla mientras ambos reían a carcajadas.

Horas más tarde, Damon y Elena estaban tumbados sobre la cama de él abrazados el uno al otro. Elena quería haberle contado a Damon sobre su conversación con Stefan... pero aquello había acabado enterrado en algún lado de su cerebro, el cual se iba relajando mientras lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que olía Damon, en lo cómoda que estaba con él, en lo justa y perfecta que era la sensación que le transmitía la temperatura de su cuerpo...

Damon acariciaba su espalda y Elena se iba quedando poco a poco dormida apoyada en su pecho.

¿Te has dormido ya? – preguntó él muy bajito.

Casi – respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Es que he estado pensando una cosa este fin de semana... y quería preguntarte tu opinión, saber qué pensabas.

Claro – dijo Elena incorporándose un poco para espabilarse y mirarlo a la cara.

Verás... no quiero que te sientas mal... ni que te ofendas, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó.

De acuerdo – se extrañó Elena enarcando una ceja.

Pues... es que he estado pensando mucho en Matt – empezó Damon apartando un poco la mirada de los ojos de Elena – He pensado en él y en Rebekah todo este tiempo criándolo sola... y me gustaría hablar con ella... creo que quiero adoptarlo, ayudarla con el niño, como si fuera hijo mío – terminó y se giró a ver la cara que Elena le ponía ante aquello.

Oh – exclamó Elena.

¿Oh? – preguntó Damon - ¿eso es todo lo que piensas? – sonrió.

Oh, Damon... es que... me has dejado sin palabras... es tan bonito eso que dices... seguro que Rebekah se emocionará y llorará como yo cuando se lo digas – dijo Elena.

Tú no estás llorando – bromeó Damon.

Dame tiempo, aún estoy en estado de shock - sonrió Elena y Damon se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.

¿Por qué pensabas que me iba a ofender? – le preguntó.

Oh, no quería que pensaras que yo creo que no lo has hecho bien con Jenna – explicó.

Damon, lo que dices sólo demuestra el gran corazón que tienes – dijo Elena llevando una mano a su pecho – nadie podría ofenderse por eso – sonrió.

Gracias... ¿no te parece mal? – preguntó Damon posando su mano sobre la de Elena.

Claro que no – negó ella rotunda – pero ¿por qué te importa tanto mi opinión? Eso es algo entre tú y ella, no tengo que meterme ahí.

¿No es obvio? Yo te quiero Elena, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo – dijo él mirándola a los ojos – quiero que te metas en todo lo que a mí respecta.

Elena se volvió a poner nerviosa ante lo que Damon le acababa de decir, fallando una vez más al no decirle que también lo amaba ella.

Ahora mismo quiero meterme bajo las sábanas con usted, capitán – susurró tratando de demostrar con hechos lo que no sabía por qué no era capaz de decir con palabras.

A sus órdenes – dijo Damon alcanzando la sábana y cubriéndolos a los dos con ella justo antes de besarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente había mucho revuelo en toda la base, los estudiantes no sabían muy bien qué pasaba.

Durante la clase de Alaric, uno de los oficiales se acercó a hablar con él. Alaric pidió a los alumnos que acudieran a la biblioteca a estudiar y dio por terminado el día.

Poco después en el despacho del teniente coronel Forbes, todos los oficiales y personal de la base oían atentamente al hombre.

Anoche durante el recuento de munición encontramos desaparecida una unidad de C4, es una pequeña cantidad, pero suficiente para dar un susto – dijo, un murmullo general se oyó en el despacho.

¿Están seguros? – preguntó el Capitán Adams, responsable del personal de tierra.

Sí, hemos hecho el recuento varias veces con el mismo resultado – dijo el teniente Smith, el responsable del material.

Todo esto no tiene ninguna gracia, como podrán entender – dijo el teniente coronel – no quiero que algún niñato gaste alguna broma graciosa de fin de curso a costa del material del ejército.

O algo peor, señor – dijo Damon y el hombre asintió en silencio.

¿Han registrado las habitaciones de los alumnos? – preguntó Alaric.

Sí, esta mañana durante las clases – dijo el teniente Smith – sin encontrar nada.

Pues entonces aún puede ser un error – dijo la teniente López, encargada de cocinas.

No, estamos absolutamente seguros de ello – negó enfadado el teniente Smith y varios oficiales empezaron a opinar todos a la vez al respecto.

Está bien, no discutan más – acalló el teniente coronel – a partir de hoy queda decretado el toque de queda, no quiero alumnos dando vueltas por la base después de la cena, ¿entendido?

Entendido, señor – respondieron todos a la vez.

Quedará vigente hasta que encontremos una solución, pueden retirarse.

Todos los oficiales abandonaron entonces el despacho en silencio y uno a uno.

El teniente Smith comunicó a los alumnos la situación y qué debían hacer a partir de ahora.

Aquella noche Damon y Elena no pudieron verse ni hablar, los oficiales se turnarían para vigilar que se cumpliera el toque de queda, y aquella noche le había tocado a la teniente López.

Al día siguiente Damon y Ric tomaban café en el despacho de éste tras haber acabado las clases.

Pues yo estoy con el viejo, no me gusta un pelo que haya desaparecido- dijo Damon intuyendo que algo no iba bien.

¿No se habrán equivocado en el recuento? Quien va a querer eso? Bah, yo creo que será un error y en un par de días lo solucionamos - dijo Alaric despreocupado.

En ese momento dieron unos golpecitos a la puerta. Elena abrió y se asomó dentro.

Disculpe, capitán. ¿Me buscaba? - preguntó dando un paso dentro de la oficina.

Elena, que soy yo- dijo Ric entre risas - os dejo, tortolitos... No quiero ni saber para qué la andabas buscando - añadió y salió del despacho.

Hola... - susurró Elena cuando Damon y ella estuvieron a solas.

Hola... - susurró Damon - ha sido muy duro no despertarme contigo... - susurró acercándose y cerrando en pestillo de la puerta pasando su mano tras Elena.

Los pestillos y tú sois muy peligrosos – dijo Elena sonriendo.

Querrá decir... los pestillos, y usted... señor – dijo acercándose tanto a ella que Elena pudo notar cómo le rozaba con su aliento.

Sí... – susurró Elena cerrando sus ojos.

Sí qué... – susurró Damon en su oído mientras le acariciaba con la nariz, casi pudo sentir su lengua rozarle. Pero Damon no le rozaba, él sabía exactamente a qué distancia hablarle para encender fuego en ella.

Sí... señor – dijo Elena abriendo los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con la penetrante mirada azul de Damon. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

Mejor – dijo y tomó la cremallera del mono de Elena para empezar a bajarla poco a poco.

Elena estaba como hipnotizada, la hechizaba cuando Damon le hablaba así, era como tener dos amantes a la vez, el dulce y amable Damon y el sexy y peligroso capitán Grey, aquello la excitaba muchísimo.

Sargento... – dijo Damon metiendo sus manos por debajo del mono de Elena para empezar a quitárselo.

Hmnn – dijo Elena respirando con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados pues poco más podía hacer.

Creo que voy a cogerla y hacerle el amor aquí mismo en la mesa de mi despacho – dijo terminando de pasarle el mono por encima de los hombros y bajarlo hasta su cintura.

Hmmn – asintió Elena notando cómo se incrementaba el cosquilleo en su interior.

¿Algo que objetar? – preguntó juguetón.

No, señor... soy suya – dijo Elena y Damon la devoró con su boca.

Pasaron varios días y la dinámica se repitió, Damon y Elena apenas podían verse en todo el tiempo que duraban las clases, tampoco habían encontrado un hueco después, pues se habían vuelto a producir extrañas desapariciones de material, cosas tontas, como trozos de cable, algún tormillo...

Llegó el turno en que Damon era el encargado de hacer guardia en las habitaciones de los alumnos.

Cuando Elena se quitó el uniforme se le cayó una nota de un bolsillo de la chaqueta que no se había dado cuenta que tenía ahí.

"_Espera una hora tras la sirena y sal por la ventana, besos. Damon"_

Elena se puso realmente nerviosa con la nota, pero al tiempo señalado abrió su ventana y saltó. Damon la esperaba apoyado en la pared.

¿Estás loco? – le preguntó bajito mientras reía.

Igual que tú que me has hecho caso – dijo Damon riendo y acercándose a besarla en los labios – ven – dijo y se la llevó de la mano hacia un lugar un poco más escondido.

No tenemos mucho tiempo, Ric me está cubriendo, pero es que necesitaba besarte, necesitaba verte – dijo sonriente y acercándose a besarla.

Esto es muy peligroso, Damon... – dijo Elena rodeando su cuello.

No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada – dijo Damon besándola y haciendo de golpe que dejara de pensar en nada más que aquellos besos.

¿Estás contenta por lo de mañana? – preguntó separándose sonriente.

Sí, es emocionante poder volar – sonrió Elena.

Me alegro, por eso adelanté las clases... para ver esta sonrisa – dijo Damon acariciando sus labios con un dedo.

Gracias – sonrió Elena acercándole a besarlo también, una vez más estaba sin palabras ante él.

No quiero, pero tienes que irte... – dijo Damon haciendo un puchero.

Mañana tendré que ir a entregarle un resumen de mi vuelo a su despacho, señor – dijo Elena guiñándole un ojo.

Ha de ser un trabajo muy muy exhaustivo, sargento – sonrió Damon.

Ya sabe que me encanta obedecerle, señor – dijo Elena besándolo suavemente.

Elena, para o te ordenaré que nos vayamos a mi cuarto ahora mismo – rio Damon y Elena se sonrojó riendo con él.

Damon la tomó de la mano y la acompañó hasta su ventana ayudándola después a subir.

Buenas noches, sargento. Sueñe conmigo – le dijo bai¡jito.

Así lo haré, señor – respondió Elena antes de meterse dentro.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos se presentaron equipados con sus cascos de vuelo en el hangar B12 como Damon les había pedido. Alaric estaba junto a él esperándoles.

Caballeros, y princesita – dijo Damon mirando a Elena – espero que hayan aprendido algo más que a ganar en el H.A.W.X en el simulador.

Todos los alumnos se miraron emocionados unos a otros.

Empezaremos con algo sencillo, caza y ataque... – dijo Damon levantándose – Princesita... creo que me debe algo... ya sabe cuál es su avión – concluyó disponiéndose a ir al suyo.

Es BlackCrow, señor – respondió Elena haciéndolo girarse – Y vigile su cola – añadió dándose la vuelta ella para ir al avión.

Canal dos, sargento – dijo Damon riendo aceptando el reto.

Damon y Elena se acercaron cada uno a su avión y Alaric llevó al resto de la clase a la sala de comunicaciones para que pudieran seguir el resultado de la demostración en directo como la última vez.

Damon y Elena despegaban al poco tiempo hacia el horizonte, Elena sentía que podía estallar de alegría en cualquier momento.

Damon se situó a su derecha y miró en dirección a su cabina.

Veamos qué tal se le da, sargento – oyó Elena por las comunicaciones y vio cómo el avión de Damon desaparecía haciendo un giro a la derecha

Los dos estuvieron esquivándose el uno al otro durante bastante tiempo, bromeando y retándose continuamente, era increíble que también pudieran compartir aquello.

Señor – dijo Stefan acercándose un momento a Alaric en la sala de comunicaciones con la vista gacha – No me encuentro muy bien, si me disculpa quisiera ir a la enfermería – pidió.

Vaya, Salvatore – dijo Ric sin mirarle siquiera.

Veamos esa barrena, sargento – dijo Damon lanzando el avión en picado.

Recuerde levantar el morro a los 1500 metros, señor – dijo Elena y se lanzó tras él.

Los dos bajaban a gran velocidad mientras que en el aparato no paraban de sonar alarmas e indicadores de que la altitud descendía rápidamente, la adrenalina corría veloz por sus venas.

Una explosión se produjo entonces en el motor derecho de Elena, y perdió el control del aparato.

BlackCrow, aquí base, ¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntaron desde la sala de comunicaciones al oír el ruido y ver el cambio en el aparato de Elena.

Una explosión, ¡tengo fuego! Mei dei mei dei, no puedo controlarlo, no puedo...

¡Eyéctese, sargento! – gritó Damon interrumpiéndola mientas se recuperaba de la barrena.

Elena intentó eyectar el asiento, pero el fuego parecía haber afectado a ese sistema, empezaba a notar el calor llegarle a los pies, Elena empezaba a pensar que no lo superaría que aquello era el final... sólo podía pensar en una cosa en ese momento.

Damon... T... – se oyó por las comunicaciones poco antes de que el asiento de Elena se eyectara casi a punto de tocar tierra con el avión, en una zona rocosa cerca de la base.

¡Elena no!

Damon vio desde el aire cómo el avión de Elena explotaba en mil pedazos con una gran llamarada, le parecía que había visto un paracaídas abrirse un poco, pero no estaba seguro.

¡¿Sargento?! – preguntó Damon temeroso - ¿Me recibe? Elena... sargento... ¿me recibe?

Nada se percibía al otro lado, un silencio sepulcral inundaba también la sala de comunicaciones.

Damon no paraba de intentar contactar con Elena tratando de ver algo desde el aire a través del humo que la explosión del avión de Elena había provocado.

Si ella había conseguido eyectarse tendía acceso a la radio... pero tal vez estaba herida o inconsciente o... no... eso no...

IcedBlue, vuelva a la base, repito, vuelva a la base - volvió a decir el operador de la torre de control.

Negativo, base, voy a aterrizar - contestó Damon.

Deme eso - dijo Ric quitándole las comunicaciones al operador.

Damon, ¡trae el Puto avión a la base! - gritó.

Ric... Puedo aterrizar, se que puedo aterrizar...

¿Quieres matarte tú también? - preguntó Alaric desesperado.

Un largo y angustioso silencio llegaba desde el otro avión de Damon empezó a girar en las pantallas del radar. Ric suspiró aliviado. –

A la mierda, Ric. He visto un claro - dijo Damon y arrancó el cable de la radio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Habitación 147**

¡¿Damon?! – Gritaba Alaric a la radio - ¡Damon! – los estudiantes no dejaban de mirar atónitos sin moverse de sus sitios y sin decir una palabra, la idea de que Elena había muerto flotaba en el ambiente y aquello se notaba.

¿Dónde coño están las ambulancias? – gritó Alaric hacia el capitán Adams.

Están saliendo, el helicóptero acaba de despegar – respondió éste colgando el teléfono.

Aguanta Elena... – murmuró Alaric mirando el punto en el mapa que era el avión de Damon en tierra. Sabía que si Elena tenía alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, Damon la encontraría y la salvaría.

Elena estaba sentada en el columpio del porche, estaba más bien tumbada, recostada en él. Estaba tan cansada... los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco... iba a quedarse dormida...

Su padre se sentó junto a ella y tomó su cabeza para que se recostara en su regazo, Elena se miró a sí misma y se vio con seis años, llevaba un pantalón corto y tenía las rodillas arañadas y las pantorrillas con algún cardenal, sus zapatos estaban manchados de barro, así como su camiseta.

Papá... – susurró cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan cansada.

Mi niña... – susurró él acariciándole el cabello - ¿te duermes?

Sí... – susurró Elena cada vez más débil.

¿Por qué vas a dormirte? ¿No tienes nada por lo que quedarte despierta? – preguntó.

Elena abrió los ojos ante aquella extraña pregunta.

Damon aterrizó el avión con algo de dificultad pero con gran maestría. Se quitó el casco y empujó el cristal de la cabina para que se abriera más rápidamente pues le parecía que tardaba una eternidad y saltó sobre el ala para saltar desde ella al suelo sin esperarse a desplegar la escalera.

A lo lejos, como a unos dos kilómetros podía ver elevarse la columna de humo y fuego que ahora era el avión de Elena, salió a correr hacia allí.

Elena sentía cómo su padre acariciaba sus cabellos, cada vez pesaba menos, su cuerpo dejaba de existir y notaba cómo caía en el sueño relajador, en el sueño reparador.

¿No piensas en nada? – le preguntó su padre.

Quiero dormirme – protestó Elena esta vez sin abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansada, necesitaba dormirse.

¿De verdad lo quieres? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Elena? – preguntó de nuevo, otra vez una pregunta rara que Elena no entendía a qué venía.

Damon se tapó la cara con la mano para evitar que el calor de las llamas le llegara intentando ver entre el humo, ver el estado en que se encontraba el avión, ver si Elena podía estar ahí... o ver si encontraba algún... rastro de ella... el pensamiento le hizo tener náuseas y se agachó a un lado a vomitar sin poder evitarlo. Se levantó con fuerzas renovadas y siguió buscando entre los restos del avión.

Elenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó y esperó un poco a oír si tenía respuesta. Una nueva explosión le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas por la onda expansiva.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Elena a su padre con los ojos cerrados.

Yo no he dicho nada – contestó él acariciándole el cabello.

Me has llamado – dijo Elena bostezando.

No he sido yo – dijo su padre.

Elena se giró a él extrañada, algo pasaba, pero no sabía qué... tenía demasiado sueño para pensar... recordó algo... a alguien...

¿Quién es Jenna? – preguntó dudosa y susurrando.

¿Quién es, Elena? Dímelo tú – le sonrió su padre.

No lo recuerdo... estoy muy cansada papá, quiero dormir – dijo volviendo a recostarse y cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué no quieres quedarte despierta? – le preguntó su padre.

Duele mucho... duele... – dijo dejando caer sin control una lágrima por su ojo derecho.

Elenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – volvió a gritar Damon y esperó un poco de nuevo a ver si oía alguna respuesta, una vez más infructuosamente.

Un poco a lo lejos le pareció que algo brillaba, cerró los ojos que ya le lloraban a causa del humo y fijó la vista en aquel punto, ¿era tela? ¿Era la tela de un paracaídas? ¡Sí! ¡Aquello era un paracaídas! Estaba seguro de que había visto desplegarse el paracaídas en el último momento, estaba seguro de haberlo visto.

Las lágrimas le caían ahora copiosamente por ambas mejillas mientras corría en dirección a aquel trozo de tela, aquella esperanza brillando plateada entre las rocas, mientras gritaba su nombre a pleno pulmón.

Déjame dormir – protestó Elena de nuevo.

Te he dicho que no soy yo – dijo su padre sonriendo.

Quiero quedarme contigo – susurró apretándose – tengo frío – dijo temblando un poco.

No puedes quedarte conmigo... – susurró su padre negando.

Jenna – susurró Elena y se miró y se vio a sí misma como adulta, echada sobre su padre en el columpio del porche de su casa.

Mi niña – sonrió su padre.

Él me llama... – susurró, su padre asintió en silencio sonriente.

Damon se tiró de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Elena, sacó de su bolsillo su navaja y cortó las cuerdas que amarraban sus piernas al asiento, así como el cinturón de seguridad que la mantenía aun firmemente amarrada.

La tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y la tumbó en el suelo junto a él, debía actuar rápido y con frialdad, debía valorar sus daños olvidándose de que era a ella a quien tenía ahí en frente tirada en el suelo.

Puso dos dedos sobre su carótida y se concentró, había pulso aunque estaba muy débil, se agachó y puso su oreja sobre su boca para notar si respiraba, muy débilmente notó la respiración de Elena, le abrió el uniforme y con su navaja le abrió la camiseta que llevaba debajo, unas moraduras rodeaban su pecho, probablemente sus costillas se habían roto y estaba llenando de sangre su caja torácica, dejando poco espacio para respirar. No había tiempo que perder. Damon se acercó al asiento del avión de Elena y de la parte de atrás sacó un botiquín, lo abrió y sacó clorexidina, vendas y unas gasas y esparadrapo.

Cogió el tarro de clorexidina y echó un poco sobre su navaja, sacó el tubo que había dentro y lo cortó, luego con su misma navaja contó las costillas como le habían enseñado y tras dar un suspiro introdujo la navaja para colocar ahí el tubo que acababa de cortar. Elena se removió un poco en la inconsciencia al notar que Damon le clavaba la navaja, pero no se despertó. Damon esperó un poco a ver cómo evolucionaba y sonrió al ver que el pecho de Elena empezaba a elevarse ahora con menor dificultad, así que continuó evaluando sus lesiones. La pierna derecha se había quedado en una postura un tanto extraña, cortó el mono con su misma navaja y vio que tenía una fractura abierta de la que salía lo que a él le pareció el hueso del peroné levemente a través de la piel. Las botas estaban quemadas, así que con cuidado se las quitó, comprobando con alegría que el fuego no le había afectado mucho en aquella parte.

Buscó a su alrededor y encontró un matorral pequeño, se acercó a él y lo partió a patadas hasta liberar unas ramas y volver con ellas junto a Elena.

Lo siento – murmuró antes de estirar la pierna y estabilizarla con un crujido sobre las ramas, inmovilizándola con unas vendas. Elena esta vez se retorció del dolor dando un fuerte grito.

Damon se acercó a ella y le quitó la máscara de oxígeno que le caía a un lado de la cara sin quitarte el casco, con cuidado de no moverle demasiado el cuello. Se abrió el mono y se arrancó un trozo de camiseta y con ella le secó un poco la frente.

Agua... – susurró Elena con gran esfuerzo.

No tengo agua, Elena – dijo Damon pensando en dónde y cómo poder conseguirla.

Duele... – se quejó frunciendo el ceño y dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Lo sé, pero no puedo darte nada, necesito que estés despierta, necesito que estés conmigo Elena – le dijo acariciando su cabello y acercándose a besar su frente.

Damon... – susurró Elena al reconocer esos labios y volvió a situarse al borde de la inconsciencia.

Damon oyó el helicóptero acercarse, el sonido inconfundible del rotor le dio alas a su esperanza.

Aguanta, Elena – le dijo y se acercó de nuevo al asiento de Elena, ahí en el lateral derecho estaba lo que buscaba: una bengala.

Se sentó junto a Elena a esperar, no tardarán más que unos pocos minutos.

Stefan paseaba por la base y notaba todo el alboroto a su alrededor. Vio al teniente Slatzman montarse en un jeep y alejarse hacia la puerta a toda velocidad.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó acercándose a un grupo de alumnos que murmuraban cabizbajos en el lateral del edificio de comunicaciones.

¿No te has enterado, tío? – le preguntó Ed.

No – subió los hombros Stefan como sin saber qué le decía.

Ha habido un accidente, la sargento Gilbert se ha matado – le explicó Ed.

Eso no lo sabes – le corrigió Matt, otro de los alumnos.

Sí, claro – dijo Ed.

¿Y el capitán? – preguntó Stefan ignorando aquella pequeña discusión.

Ese se ha matado también, está loco el tío ese, aterrizar ahí... – negó Ed.

Paso de vosotros – dijo Matt visiblemente enfadado y se apartó del grupo.

Es una pena, para una tía buena que había en el grupo... ¿no crees? – preguntó Ed a Stefan.

Sí, una pena – dijo Stefan sin inmutarse y se alejó del grupo por el mismo lugar por donde había venido.

Los sanitarios se acercaron con la camilla y Damon les informó de la situación.

Tiene un pulmón colapsado y una pierna rota, no sé qué más, parece que tiene quemaduras en la pierna, pero leves. He estabilizado la fractura y hecho una incisión para liberar la presión del tórax – dijo mientras los otros se acercaban al cuerpo de Elena y desplegaban la camilla a su lado.

Ya nos ocupamos nosotros, señor – dijo uno de los sanitarios tomando el pulso de Elena, otro de los hombres le empezó a colocar una intravenosa.

Yo voy en el helicóptero – dijo Damon levantándose cuando ambos hombres levantaron a Elena en la camilla.

Señor... no puede... las normas...

Cabo, le he dicho que voy en el helicóptero, ¿me ha oído? – respondió Damon con una voz que no dejaba dudas en que aquello era innegociable.

Los hombres se sentaron en el helicóptero, situando a Elena en el suelo a sus pies, conectándole cables para medir sus constantes y una mascarilla para ayudarla a respirar.

¿Dónde ha aprendido a hacer esto? – preguntó el sanitario examinando la operación que Damon había realizado sobre el pecho de Elena.

Afganistán – murmuró Damon en voz muy baja sin mirarle, sus ojos fijos en los cerrados ojos de Elena.

Cuando aterrizaron en el hospital militar próximo a la base, los hombres saltaron del helicóptero sacando a Elena inmediatamente, un grupo le esperaba en el helipuerto. Todos gritaban términos médicos unos a otros que Damon no alcanzaba a oír, su vista estaba fija en la mano de Elena que acababa de caer a un lado de la camilla.

¡Ha entrado en parada! – gritó un enfermero subiéndose sobre la camilla, a horcajadas sobre Elena para comenzar con las maniobras de reanimación.

¡Rápido! – gritó otro y el grupo completo desapareció en el ascensor ante la mirada de Damon, quien se derrumbó sentándose sobre el suelo del helipuerto.

Miranda se acercó a ver el revuelo que se estaba montando junto al televisor de la cafetería.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó acercándose al cocinero limpiándose las manos con un paño.

Al mirar hacia el televisor el paño se le cayó de las manos, sus pupilas se dilataron y se puso blanca como la pared.

Oh, dios mío... – exclamó al ver las imágenes aéreas de un accidente acontecido en la base donde se encontraba Elena.

Miranda corrió hacia su bolso y vio que tenía allí cinco llamadas perdidas en su móvil, el móvil se le cayó también de unas temblorosas manos.

Miranda... – susurró su amiga Liz acercándose a ella al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

No tiene por qué ser Elena ¿verdad? – dijo ésta – Me habrá llamado para decirme que está bien y que no me preocupe – continuó tragando saliva.

Claro – asintió su amiga recogiendo el móvil del suelo.

¿Entonces por qué no conozco el número, Liz? – preguntó aterrada. En ese momento el mismo número volvió a iluminarse en la pantalla del móvil con una nueva llamada entrante.

En el vestíbulo del hospital se encontraban ya esperando por noticias algunas autoridades de la base, al igual que Alaric y algunos alumnos que se habían acercado al notificar el helicóptero que había visto una bengala en la zona del accidente.

Yo no puedo hablar con nadie – dijo Damon tendiéndole el teléfono a Alaric cansado de que no parara de vibrarle en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de aviador.

¿Pero cómo quieres que yo conteste a tu teléfono? ¿Y qué digo? – preguntó Alaric con el teléfono en la mano y cara de asombro.

Me importa una mierda, Ric – dijo Damon levantando las manos y dándose la vuelta para seguir andando de un lado a otro. Se acercó a una papelera y le dio una patada haciéndola caer con gran estruendo. Una enfermera lo miró con mala cara y se acercó a él.

Señor, esto es un hospital – le dijo riñéndolo.

¡Ya sé que es un puto hospital! – gritó Damon - ¡¿Se cree que soy idiota?! ¡Váyase a curar a alguien y déjeme en paz!

Señor, debo pedirle que se calme – insistió la enfermera – o me veré obligada a desalojarle.

Tóqueme si es capaz – dijo Damon con la mirada más llena de odio y frío que pudo, la enfermera echó el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás atemorizada y con el vello de la nuca erizado.

Alaric había visto la escena y se acercó a por Damon para cogerlo de la cazadora de aviador de un puñado y arrastrarlo con él hacia las puertas de la calle.

¿De qué cojones vas, Ric? – protestó cuando lo soltó de un empujón ya fuera.

¡Cálmate, Damon! Así no ayudas a nadie...

Ya no hay nadie a quien yo quiera ayudar, Ric...

¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? Además, estás llamando mucho la atención, Damon – le intentó explicar.

¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga, Ric? ¡Me importa una mierda!

¿Te importa una mierda Elena? – preguntó su amigo en voz baja.

Elena está muerta, Ric – dijo sentándose en el bordillo.

¡¿Qué dices?! – se alarmó Alaric sentándose junto a él.

La vi morirse, vi caer su mano inerte... – dijo Damon agachando la cabeza para ocultarla entre los brazos.

¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – le preguntó su amigo.

Porque una pequeña parte de mí no quiere creerlo... – respondió Damon sin levantar la cabeza.

Pues aférrate a esa parte, Damon – le dijo su amigo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Miranda llegaba en el taxi al hospital, era por la tarde noche, había pasado varias horas en ese coche sintiendo que se le caía el mundo encima. Lo único que le habían dicho era que Elena había tenido un accidente aéreo y que la estaban interviniendo desde por la mañana, su estado era grave y la informarían con más detalle a su llegada allí. Ella había pasado por la escuela para recoger a Jenna y continuaba sentada en aquel coche sin haber hecho ninguna parada más, deseando que la distancia se acortara y llegar cuanto antes junto a su hija.

Miranda llamó al número con el que estaba en contacto desde por la mañana para informar que estaba llegando, así cuando el coche se detuvo en la puerta de urgencias del hospital salieron a recibirla una enfermera, el teniente coronel Forbes, el capitán Adams, y un médico del hospital.

¿Cómo está mi hija? – preguntó sin dejar que nadie la saludara.

Venga con nosotros, señora Gilbert – le respondió el capitán tomándola del brazo.

Jenna – susurró la mujer girándose a la niña.

No se preocupe, yo me ocupo – sonrió la enfermera acercándose a la pequeña.

Miranda asintió y se acercó a la puerta escoltada por todos ellos y apoyada en el brazo de aquel amable capitán.

Ven conmigo – dijo la enfermera tomando a Jenna de la mano.

¡Suéltame! – le gritó la niña tirando.

He dicho que vengas, mocosa, vamos a la guardería – le dijo enfadándose la enfermera y tirando más fuerte.

¡No! Suéltame, me haces daño... quiero ir con mi mamá, quiero ir con mi mamá – lloraba la pequeña tratando de que no se la llevara consigo.

La enfermera pasó por el vestíbulo y fue hacia el ascensor para llevar a la pequeña a la guardería del hospital, donde estaría cuidada y vigilada.

¡Damon! – gritó la niña al verle sentado en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y una pierna temblando, al oír su nombre abrió los ojos buscando desde dónde le llamaban.

La niña se soltó de la enfermera y corrió en su dirección tirándose sobre Damon al llegar a él agarrándose a su cuello.

Jenna – susurró Damon acariciando la espalda de la niña por toda reacción.

Ven aquí – dijo la enfermera intentando coger a Jenna que se agarraba al cuello de Damon con todas sus fuerzas.

Déjela conmigo – dijo Damon apartando la mano de la enfermera y levantándose con la niña en brazos.

Pero señor... – protestó la enfermera.

He dicho que deje a la niña conmigo, ¿es que no ve que me conoce? – preguntó Damon y antes de que la enfermera pudiera responder empezó a andar con la niña hacia la cafetería.

Ya se ha ido esa bruja – dijo Damon soltando a la niña frente a la máquina de chocolatinas.

¿Y mi mamá? – preguntó Jenna con un hilo de voz tratando de contener el llanto, sorbiendo sonoramente.

La están curando – dijo Damon ofreciéndole una chocolatina - ¿Quieres? – preguntó, la pequeña negó con la cabeza. Damon se sentó a su lado y abrió la chocolatina, le dio un bocado.

Está muy rica, ¿no quieres un poco? – volvió a ofrecerle, esta vez la niña asintió y Damon sonriente le dio la chocolatina.

¿Dónde está mi mami? – volvió a preguntar Jenna con miedo.

Verás, peque. Tu mami se ha caído con el avión, y se ha hecho algo de pupa, los médicos la están curando – intentó transmitir a aquellas palabras toda la veracidad de que fue capaz, ya que ni el mismo se las creía.

Ya no soy un bebé – protestó Jenna mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

No, no eres un bebé – negó Damon acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura.

¿Se va a morir mi mamá? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

No lo sé peque – dijo Damon con el mismo nudo, Jenna vio en sus ojos que era sincero con ella y eso le bastó, asintió conteniendo las lágrimas y se sentó en la silla del hospital a terminar su chocolatina apoyada en él. Damon la miraba sin saber qué decirle y tratando a su vez de contener él las lágrimas.

Pasaron dos horas más y Damon se acercó de nuevo al vestíbulo donde les habían informado de que esperaran a tener noticias del estado de Elena. Damon llevaba a Jenna en brazos pues se había quedado dormida.

Miranda estaba sentada junto al teniendte coronel Forbes y una taza de té en sus manos, levantó la vista y vio a Damon entrar y dirigirse en la otra esquina con Jenna en brazos, le dirigió una triste sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Damon le sonrió también y dejó a Jenna tumbada sobre unos sillones, se quitó la cazadora de aviador y se la dejó sobre las piernas.

¡Damon! – Rebekah llegó hasta él seguida de Alaric corriendo.

¿Rebekah? – se extrañó de verla cuando se abrazó a él.

Llevo toda la mañana llamándote, no sabía qué había pasado, lo siento – dijo disculpándose.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está bien Matt? – se preocupó Damon.

Oh, sí... Matt está bien, es solo que cuando Alaric me contó lo que había pasado tenía que venir a estar contigo – dijo Rebekah tomándole de la mano al dejar de abrazarlo.

Damon ¿estás bien? ¡Estás herido! – dijo Rebekah al ver que había sangre seca en sus manos.

No es mi sangre – dijo Damon retirando las manos de las de ella.

Oh – musitó Rebekah incómoda sin saber qué añadir.

¿Se sabe algo más? – preguntó Alaric rompiendo el molesto silencio.

Damon negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla a la cabeza de Jenna, acariciando suavemente su espalda de poco en poco. Rebekah se sentó a su lado tomándole de la mano. Alaric se quedó dando vueltas de pie junto a ellos.

Dos médicos con uniforme de quirófano salieron al poco tiempo y se acercaron a donde se encontraban la madre de Elena y el teniente coronel Forbes. A Miranda se le cayó la taza al suelo al verles llegar, Damon los observaba desde la distancia, apretando con más fuerza la mano que Rebekah le sujetaba, conteniendo la respiración. Miranda se abrazó al médico llorando, pero feliz, divisó a Damon en la distancia y se separó de todos para acercarse a él corriendo, Damon soltó la mano de Rebekah y se encontró con Miranda en medio del vestíbulo, abrazándose a ella.

Se va a poner bien... – susurraba la mujer – Se va a poner bien...

¿Me acompaña señora Gilbert? – preguntó una enfermera junto a la mujer.

Ve, yo me quedo con Jenna – asintió Damon y se retiró hacia la niña.

Damon se agachó en el suelo junto a la pequeña y empezó a darle toquecitos para que despertara.

Eh... peque... – le susurraba cariñosamente. Jenna se desperezó sentándose mientras bostezaba.

Mamá se va a poner bien – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y la niña volvió a lanzarse en su cuello.

Rebekah contemplaba la escena a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños apretados frente a la boca, alargó una mano para acariciar el hombro de Damon contenta de que todo se hubiera solucionado.

Gracias – sonrió Damon ante el apoyo de su amiga.

Ya de mañana Damon estaba dormido en el mismo sillón con Jenna echada sobre él. Miranda se acercó a tocarle el hombro.

¿Quieres entrar a verla? – le preguntó cuándo Damon se despertó.

¿Puedo? – preguntó Damon inseguro pero a la vez deseando hacerlo.

He dicho a los médicos que eres un amigo de la familia – sonrió Miranda. Damon se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Jenna y Miranda lo abrazó cuando lo tuvo a su altura.

Me han dicho lo que hiciste por ella, lo que hiciste por Elena – dijo Miranda con Damon entre sus brazos – Gracias – añadió.

Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más – se lamentó Damon – Si no hubiera programado la clase de vuelo...

No te culpes, ha sido un accidente – dijo Miranda apartándole – Lo importante es que Elena está a salvo y se va a poner bien, tú la salvaste – sonrió y Damon asintió sin decirle nada más.

Damon entró en la habitación 147, donde habían llevado a Elena. Una enfermera estaba junto a la cama revisando el gotero.

No la moleste mucho, está muy débil – dijo junto a Damon, éste asintió sin palabras y se acercó a la cama.

No sabía qué hacer, no se atrevía a tocarla, simplemente se arrodilló junto a su cama, y hundió la cabeza sobre el colchón, para dejar salir todas las lágrimas que no había dejado salir durante tantas horas. Notó una mano que le acariciaba el cabello débilmente y alzó la cabeza.

Eh – le saludó Elena dejando caer la mano sobre el colchón de nuevo.

Damon tomó esa mano entre las suyas y la besó en silencio acariciándola con su cara, sin poder decir nada y sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

No llores – susurró Elena.

Pensé que te perdía – dijo Damon cerrando los ojos mientras acercaba la mano de Elena a su mejilla.

Tú... me salvaste... – dijo y él la miró con los ojos abiertos, ella le estaba sonriendo.

No hice nada... has sido tú... eres tan fuerte... tan maravillosa – dijo volviendo a besar su mano mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

Oí tu voz... – susurró Elena cerrando los ojos cansada por el esfuerzo – te quiero – susurró más bajito aún justo antes de volver a dormirse.

Damon se levantó y se acercó a posar un dulce beso en su frente, para marcharse de la habitación y dejarla desacansar.

Damon acompañaba a Rebekah al aparcamiento, ella iba agarrada de su brazo, al llegar frente al coche de ella ambos se detuvieron, Rebekah se abrazó a él.

Me alegro que todo haya salido bien – le dijo al apartarse.

Gracias por venir, Rebekah, significa mucho para mí – sonrió Damon.

Eh, somos familia, ¿no? – sonrió Rebekah acariciándole la mejilla.

¿Rebekah?

La joven rubia puso cara de pánico y Damon se giró a ver a su hermano pequeño de a sus espaldas que los miraba con cara de odio, se interpuso entre él y Rebekah y ella se agarró a su brazo aterrada.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó cerrando un puño con rabia.

Venía a ver a Elena – contestó Stefan – Un gran rescate este el tuyo – sonrió con malicia - ¿Te darán otra medalla? Apuesto a que le hiciste algo al avión para poder hacerte el héroe.

Serás hijo de... – dijo Damon abalanzándose sobre él.

¡Damon! – gritó Rebekah.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Sospechoso...**

¡Damon! – gritó Rebekah tratando de contenerlo pero no pudo. Damon le dio un golpe a Stefan en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo. Y se lanzó contra él en un feroz ataque.

¡Damon! – volvió a llamarlo Rebekah y esta vez sí consiguió que reaccionara y se girase hacia ella con la camiseta de su hermano agarrada en un puño y otro apuntando a su cara.

No – susurró la chica mientras le agarraba del brazo y negaba con la cabeza – tú no eres como él – susurró volviendo a negar.

Damon la miró a ella y miró a su hermano en el suelo bajo él quien se cubría la cara un poco asustado y con sangre brotando de su nariz. Lo soltó y se levantó de un salto. Y se acercó a coger a Rebekah de la cintura y empezar a andar junto a ella sin girarse siquiera a volver a mirarlo. No merecía la pena, él había acabado con Stefan... aquello era demasiado, demasiado.

Rebekah se giró a mirar un poco por encima del hombro de Damon para ver cómo Stefan se levantaba, se sacudía las ropas y se alejaba soltando una maldición.

¡Argh! – musitó Damon soltando a Rebekah y llevándose una mano a sujetar el puente de su nariz.

Damon... – susurró ella pues sabía qué estaba pensando exactamente. Lo conocía.

Todo esto es mi maldita culpa, todo es mi culpa – decía mientras se llevaba las manos desesperado recorriendo su frente y su cara, restregándose los ojos con lágrimas que intentaban brotar. Aún estaba demasiado afectado por todo lo que había ocurrido con Elena, soportar aquello de Stefan había sido un último golpe a un ánimo muy golpeado.

Rebekah tomó sus muñecas y le apartó las manos de la cara para que él la mirara, Damon la miró asombrado.

No, no pienso dejarte que te culpes por él – dijo negando rotundamente – por eso.

Es mi hermano pequeño...Becks... – musitó Damon mirándola a los ojos – Tengo que ayudarle, no sé por qué está enfadado con el mundo, por qué actúa así... aún no sé cómo pero tengo que ayudarle, Becks. No puedo quedarme a un lado y verlo hundirse... verlo convertirse... ¡en él! – dijo con tremendo dolor.

Damon... siempre tan... – musitó Rebekah acariciándole la mejilla.

La joven no pudo reprimir el momento y se acercó a él a depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, después se acercó a su pecho y se abrazó a él. Damon la abrazó también tras un momento de duda y sorpresa.

Becks... yo... – no sabía ni qué decirle.

Lo sé – le cortó ella separándose – No te preocupes que lo sé... sólo quería recordar qué se siente – sonrió llevando una mano a la mejilla del chico.

Rebekah – susurró Damon con dulzura apoyándose en esa mano.

Bueno, me marcho ya... tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme antes de volver al hospital. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo digo de verdad, Damon. No estás sólo, ya nunca más – sonrió poniendo una mano en su brazo y andando hacia la puerta de su coche después.

Eh, me estabas llamando... ¿me querías para algo? – preguntó Damon de pronto al acordarse.

Sólo quería decirte que se había fijado fecha para la operación, en dos semanas – sonrió ella abriendo la puerta – Pero ya hablaremos, no te preocupes, hay tiempo – dijo poniéndose las gafas de sol y entrando al coche.

Damon se acercó a ella y se agarró al marco de la puerta.

Gracias Rebekah – sonrió él – tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – asintió ella.

Stefan los contemplaba en la lejanía y arrancó el coche una vez Rebekah se hubo marchado, dispuesto a no dejarse ganar.

_Stefan oyó unos ruidos fuera de su ventana y sigilosamente se acercó a ella sin encender la luz._

_A través de las rendijas de la persiana pudo comprobar cómo Damon y Elena hablaban en susurros bajo la ventana de ella y él la tomaba de la mano para alejarse los dos juntos con una suave risa. ¿Dónde iban? ¿No se supone que Damon debía estar vigilando las habitaciones? Pensó. Aunque... Si Damon no estaba vigilando ahora... si no había nadie vigilando..._

_Un rato después el capitán Adams paseaba haciendo su ronda junto al almacén de suministros, oyó un ruido que venía de dentro y se acercó._

_¿Grey? – preguntó al ver quién era quien salía de espaldas a él cerrando la puerta._

_A Damon se le cayó una carpeta al suelo al oír que había alguien tras él. Se giró sorprendido._

_Eh, ah... hola Adams – sonrió Damon nervioso, pues no debía estar ahí y lo sabía. Se agachó a por la carpeta._

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que eras el que se quedaba esta noche con los alumnos – preguntó Adams extrañado._

_Sí, y así es... he venido a buscar algo para escribir... me estaba aburriendo- sonrió enseñándole la carpeta – Ric me ha cubierto, no te preocupes – dijo y empezó a andar para alejarse de él y del almacén. El capitán Adams lo contempló alejarse en silencio._

Miranda salió de la habitación de hospital y Damon la esperaba fuera, en el pasillo apoyado en la pared. Se levantó al verla.

Hola Damon – le sonrió – Está descansando, pero puedes pasar si quieres – dijo.

No... este... tengo que irme ya... – dijo Damon algo avergonzado pues no sabía muy bien cómo decir aquello.

Oh – se entristeció Miranda.

Sí, he de volver a la base... pero quería pedirte un favor... – dijo llevándose las manos al cabello nervioso.

Sí, claro, dime – sonrió Miranda. Aquel chico había salvado la vida de su hija, haría cualquier cosa por él.

Nadie puede saber... que Elena y yo... nosotros... – se avergonzaba de decirle aquello en esos momentos, pero era necesario que lo supiera, él tan sólo trataba de proteger a Elena.

Claro, no te preocupes Damon, sólo dije que eras amigo de la familia – sonrió Miranda poniéndole una tranquilizadora mano en el brazo con el que se revolvía los cabellos.

Gracias – sonrió Damon aliviado – Dile que volveré en cuanto pueda – le pidió a lo que Miranda asintió – Dile que la quiero – dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Miranda lo contempló alejarse sonriendo.

Pasada la media noche el teniente coronel Forbes se había encerrado en su despacho para descansar un poco, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, se remangó las mangas de la camisa y se sirvió una copa.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un suspiro de desagrado.

Adelante – musitó y se acercó el vaso a la boca para dar un sorbo.

El capitán Adams entró en el despacho y le saludó formalmente.

Señor – dijo esperando una respuesta.

Descanse, hijo – le pidió Forbes – todos llevamos demasiado estrés estos días... Nunca había habido un accidente en la base, gracias a Dios y a todos los santos que el capitán Grey ha evitado una desgracia mayor – musitó el hombre mientras se acercaba a sentarse tras su despacho.

Eso es lo que venía a decirle, señor, puede que no haya sido un accidente – dijo Adams.

¡¿Qué quiere decir?! – preguntó Forbes levantándose de golpe y derramando un poco de la bebida.

Señor, esta mañana recibí una nota anónima que me informaba de que debía investigar más el accidente, y también... – el capitán Adams se detuvo y miró a su superior sin saber cómo continuar con aquello.

Hable capitán – pidió Forbes.

No le va a gustar, señor – dijo Adams preocupado.

¡Hable de una vez, capitán! – se enfadó el viejo teniente coronel.

Señor... los restos del avión... había explosivo – dijo el joven capitán algo nervioso.

El c4... – murmuró el teniente coronel y se echó hacia atrás en su silla abatido.

El capitán Adams lo contemplaba en silencio, su superior lo miró y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba algo más que quería decirle, y por la cara que tenía el joven, aquello iba a ser lo peor.

Termine capitán, hay algo más que no me dice, suéltelo – le pidió ya enfadado.

Señor, durante la revisión de las comunicaciones recogidas en la clase práctica durante el accidente hemos captado una señal de radio no reconocida, justo antes del momento de la explosión en el avión de la sargento Gilbert – dijo el capitán bajando la vista.

¿Y? – preguntó el teniente coronel enarcando una ceja.

La transmisión venía del avión del capitán, señor – dijo Adams tragando saliva.

¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! ¿Qué insinúa? Lo que está diciendo es muy grave, capitán, espero que tenga pruebas de ello o se enfrentará a una buena sanción – dijo Forbes levantándose furioso.

Señor, ya sé que Grey es el niño bonito de por aquí, señor, pero hay demasiadas cosas... demasiados dedos apuntándole, señor – dijo el capitán sin achantarse.

¿Pero se ha vuelto loco? Grey es un héroe, ¡salvó la vida de la sargento! – gritó Forbes.

Señor, he estado preguntando, el capitán Grey había amenazado a la sargento después de que ella le dejara en ridículo en una clase práctica, además señor, pudo haber hecho estallar el avión e ir al rescate para no levantar sospechas, él conocía los planes de vuelo y los cambió en el último momento, ¿Por qué? – preguntó acercándose a la mesa – Además, esa noche lo sorprendí yo mismo en el almacén, dejando su puesto de guardia y además con una excusa muy pobre para su presencia allí – concluyó.

El teniente coronel Forbes se levantó y se fue derecho a echarse una nueva copa.

No puedo creer lo que me está contando, capitán – dijo Forbes sin mirarle.

Señor, quiero arrestar al capitán Grey e iniciar una investigación al respecto – le dijo Adams.

¿Pero qué me está pidiendo? – alucinó Forbes.

Señor, no podemos dejarle suelto, si realmente ha planeado un intento de asesinato podría destruir las evidencias que hubiera en su contra, ¡podría ser hasta peligroso! – argumentó Adams.

Salga de mi despacho – pidió Forbes con voz calmada.

Pero señor...

He dicho que ¡salga de mi despacho! – gritó y el capitán se disculpó y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente las clases se reanudaron con normalidad, con la excepción de que Elena no acudía a ellas.

Damon se entristecía al observar el asiento vacío que ahora era el pupitre donde solía sentarse Elena, de vez en cuando se distraía y se quedaba en silencio contemplando aquel asiento, recordando su sonrisa, sus ojos contemplándole, luego se daba cuenta de que estaba en mitad de una clase y con un carraspeo continuaba donde lo había dejado.

Tras las clases Damon estaba sentado en su despacho con las piernas sobre la mesa y un vaso de bourbon sobre la mesa. Alaric entró sin llamar.

Eh – le saludó sonriente - ¿cómo lo llevas? – preguntó.

Mal... no quiero estar aquí ni un segundo más... quiero estar con ella... creo que esta noche voy a escaparme – sonrió ante su pensamiento.

Jajajajaja, estás como un adolescente – se rio Alaric sentándose en un sillón de su despacho.

Cállate – le dijo Damon y le tiró una grapadora, pasándole cerca a propósito. Los dos rieron a carcajadas.

_Elena contempló la escena entre Alaric y Stefan con una mano en la boca, cuando Alaric se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola y le dijo que le acompañara a tomar un café a su despacho, al principio sintió miedo, lo que acababa de ver era alguien capaz de lo peor, un loco. Sin embargo algo había en aquél joven que le hacía confiar en él, que le hacía pensar en que nada pasaría si estaba a su lado, que él la ayudaría y protegería, así que se acercó con él a su despacho._

_Alaric le tendió la taza de café y Elena la recibió con manos temblorosas._

_Tranquila, sargento – dijo él alejándose de ella y sentándose en el borde de su mesa – No voy a hacerle nada... lo que ha visto antes... _

_Señor, yo no he visto nada – se apresuró a negar Elena._

_Sí, yo sé que me ha visto amenazar a Salvatore, no se haga la tonta conmigo – dijo Alaric bebiendo de su taza con tranquilidad._

_Señor... ¿qué les ha pasado? – preguntó Elena refiriéndose a Stefan y Damon y a su pelea en el ring. Desde donde ella se encontraba no había podido oír nada._

_Elena, ¿puedo llamarte así? – preguntó Alaric y Elena asintió – Stefan es... es escoria Elena – dijo Alaric sin cortarse._

_¿Por qué dice algo así, señor? – se sorprendió ella._

_Porque es la verdad, pero no soy yo quien te debe decir estas cosas, es Damon quien te las debe contar – dijo Alaric acercándose._

_Damon... – murmuró Elena tremendamente enfadada con él aún._

_Damon, sí – dijo Alaric ya frente a ella - ¿Qué pasa, Elena? – preguntó._

_No sé qué creer sobre él... un día... un día es una cosa y al siguiente es otra... y hay tantos secretos... no sé si puedo confiar en él – se confesó sin entender muy bien cómo le contaba a él todos aquellos miedos, pero a la vez contenta de poder hablarlos con alguien._

_Elena, escúchame una cosa. Damon salvó mi vida, es mi familia, más que mi hermano, si hay alguien en esta base en quien puedas confiar, ese es él. Sin duda – dijo Alaric serio._

Alaric salió del despacho de Damon tras unas risas y una charla y vio cómo un soldado de la policía militar llamaba al despacho justo tras él salir.

Alaric se quedó un momento esperando en la puerta y vio a Damon salir tras el soldado.

¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó preocupado.

Nada, el viejo quiere verme – sonrió Damon, pero Alaric no se quedó tranquilo y los siguió de lejos hasta el despacho del teniente coronel.

Damon entró al despacho y vio que allí no sólo estaba el teniente coronel Forbes, sino además el Coronel Martins, el otro director de la base.

¿Me llamaba, señor? – preguntó Damon algo incómodo por haberlo llamado allí y ahora encontrarse a sus dos superiores.

Sí – contestó el Coronel Martins – Hemos de tener unas palabras con usted – añadió serio.

Capitán, ¿cómo describiría usted su relación con la sargento Gilbert? – preguntó Forbes.

¿Señor? No entiendo la pregunta – a Damon se le congeló la sangre en los pulmones y el color se le fue de la cara ante aquello.

Tenemos entendido que es de todo menos cordial, hemos estado preguntando a sus alumnos y ha estado dando usted un trato digno de una queja a la sargento durante lo que llevamos de programa – explicó Martins.

Ha tenido algunos problemas para reconocer mi autoridad, señor – se explicó Damon nervioso – Pero ya está todo resuelto – corrigió tratando de que Elena no quedara como una insubordinada ante los ojos de aquellos dos hombres.

¿Es cierto que tuvo una acalorada discusión con ella en el B12? – preguntó Martins.

Sí, señor – respondió Damon agachando la vista – Pero como le digo ya está todo aclarado.

Capitán, ¿es cierto que cambió los planes de vuelo para volar el jueves y no el lunes? – preguntó el teniente coronel.

Damon no entendía el porqué de todas aquellas preguntas, no sabía a qué se debían, pero no tenía nada que ocultar.

Sí, señor – respondió.

¿Por qué motivo, capitán? – volvió a preguntarle, Damon sabía el motivo, había cambiado el plan de vuelo y el orden de las clases prácticas sólo para ver feliz a Elena, para hacer que ella volara, como un regalo ya que no podía verla y regalarle sus besos.

¿Capitán? – volvió a preguntarle puesto que tardaba en responder.

Sin ningún motivo en realidad, señor. Pensé que era apropiado así – respondió Damon con evasivas.

Capitán, ¿es cierto que la noche antes del accidente se ausentó de su puesto de guardia? – preguntó el teniente coronel Forbes, aquello dejó a Damon congelado, recordaba perfectamente haberse ausentado. Pero aquello no podía decírselo a él sin comprometer a Elena... y no era algo que él quisiera hacer. No quería perjudicar su carrera.

Sí, señor – asintió bajando la vista.

¿Puede decirme porqué contravino una orden expresa mía abandonando su puesto y poniendo así en peligro toda la base? – preguntó su superior ya enfadado.

No, señor – contestó el capitán Grey sin levantar la mirada.

Me ha decepcionado hijo, hasta nueva orden permanecerá arrestado en su habitación, puede retirarse – dijo el teniente coronel.

Señor, ¿arrestado? – preguntó Damon sin entender muy bien - ¿De qué se me acusa?

Todavía de nada, pero entenderá que no su actitud no ayuda. Así que mientras llevamos a cabo la investigación del accidente, permanecerá en su habitación – le recriminó Martins.

Señor, puede investigar lo que quiera, no tengo nada que ocultar – respondió Ian serio.

Eso espero hijo – dijo Forbes y llamó por el telefonillo a los guardas que esperaban fuera del despacho, en el saloncito donde estaba su secetaria.

Alaric estaba también esperando ahí, así que cuando vio a Damon salir escoltado por dos policías militares se sorprendió muchísimo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó levantándose de golpe.

Ric, no te metas – le pidió Damon por lo bajo.

¿Qué no me meta? – preguntó Alaric alucinado.

No – le confirmó Damon y la mirada que éste le dirigió le hizo ver que tenía que hacerle caso.

Así que Alaric se apartó de su lado y le dejó pasar escoltado por la policía militar, pero Ric sabía que algo no andaba bien, y él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo a Damon en un lío, así que irrumpió en el despacho del teniente coronel Forbes.

¿Qué está pasando, señor? – preguntó Alaric al viejo que estaba sentado a su mesa de despacho con el coronel Martins en frente.

Si se refiere a la detención del capitán Grey, aún no hay ningún cargo en su contra – explicó Martins.

Pero cómo que cargos, ¿es que se han vuelto locos? ¿Qué cojones le echan al wiskey? – preguntó indignado.

Modere su lenguaje, teniente – le amenazó Martins.

Pero señor, qué es todo esto, de qué cargos me hablan... – Alaric no se podía creer lo que le estaba contando.

Tenemos pruebas de que el accidente de la sargento no ha sido un accidente – dijo Forbes serio.

¿¡Y CREEN QUE HA SIDO DAMON!? ¿¡ESTÁN CHALDOS!?- gritó Alaric.

Teniente, salga de este despacho inmediatamente si no quiere que le detengamos a usted también por esa falta de respeto a la autoridad – le amenazó Forbes.

Alaric los miró largo rato pasando su vista de uno a otro y finalmente se marchó del despacho con una maldición.

Quítese de en medio – gritó Alaric al soldado que estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Damon y entró.

Ric, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Damon al verlo entrar hecho una furia.

¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Sabes de lo que te acusan, Damon? – preguntó Ric acercándose a él enfadado.

Te dije que no te metieras – le contestó Damon.

¡Te acusan del accidente de Elena!¡Porqué cojones iban a pensar eso! – gritó Alaric.

Me han estado preguntando sobre mi mala relación con ella... y luego... la noche antes del accidente... que abandoné mi puesto... supongo que es sólo precaución, no pasa nada Ric, no tengo nada que ocultar, no me preocupa que me investiguen – sonrió Damon.

¿Y vas a dejar que te acusen de eso? Dile la verdad al viejo, dile que te escapaste para ver a Elena, que sois novios, que la quieres, ¿cómo va a pensar que le vayas a hacer daño entonces? – preguntó Alaric.

No puedo hacer eso, no quiero ensuciar su reputación, no quiero que piensen que ella se acostara conmigo por ser su superior y profesor, para conseguir favores, sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, esto es el ejército, Ric, esto es el paraíso del machismo – explicó Damon.

¿Y vas a dejar que te acusen de intentar matarla? – preguntó Alaric alucinado.

No van a acusarme de nada, Ric, en cuanto investiguen verán que yo no tengo nada que ver, no pasará nada – sonrió Damon.

Señor, teniente, tiene que salir – oyeron a un soldado que golpeaba en la puerta.

Ric, por favor... no te metas – pidió Damon. Su amigo lo miró largo rato y al oír unos nuevos golpes salió de la habitación con un ruido de disconformidad.

El teniente coronel Forbes y el coronel Martins seguían en el despacho del primero cuando el capitán Adams llegó.

Señor, Coronel – les saludó a ambos formalmente.

Descanse hijo, ¿han hecho el registro? – preguntó Martins.

Sí... sí señor – dijo Adams con miedo.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Martins ansioso.

Hemos encontrado restos de explosivo – concluyó Adams.

Que dios nos ayude... - murmuró Forbes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 **– **¿Luchar? ¡Siempre!**

Damon estaba en su habitación sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza oculta entre las manos pensando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y con ella su mundo se desmoronó.

Hola – saludó el joven oficial que entraba con gesto apesadumbrado.

Mason... - pronunció en voz baja.

Cuando Damon vio a su amigo allí ya supo lo que pasaba: todo se había complicado. ¿Pero cómo? Él no había hecho nada, ¿cómo era posible que hubieran llegado las cosas al punto en el que estaban y que ahora Mason estuviera allí en su habitación?

Grey, vas a ponerme las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad? - le preguntó sacando unas esposas.

No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué vienes a arrestarme? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Damon, se te acusa del intento de asesinato de la sargento Gilbert, han encontrado explosivos en tu despacho y la transmisión que explosionó el artefacto se originó en tu avión.

¡¿Cómo?! - Damon no podía creerse lo que le estaba contando, se sintió enfermo, sintió que quería explotar, escapar de aquello...

Damon - repitió Mason levantando las esposas.

Tienes que hacerme un favor, Mason. Tienes que dejarme salir esta noche, volveré por la mañana te lo juro, te doy mi palabra que volveré antes de que amanezca, pero tienes que dejarme salir - pidió desesperado.

¿Estás loco? ¡Se te acusa de asesinato! ¿Quieres qué arruine mi carrera?

Mason, tú mírame y dime que crees que eso es cierto, q he hecho eso...

Mason lo miró largó rato.

No, no puedo creerlo, por supuesto que no - negó con la cabeza.

Hazme ese favor, Mason... Me lo debes, sabes que me lo debes... - pidió Grey.

Ric, me has asustado, joder – dijo Adams dándose la vuelta.

Te veo muy concentrado aquí, ¿tienes un buen caso? – preguntó Alaric acercándose.

Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, Ric – dijo Adams cerrando una carpeta y acercándola a él.

Ah, ¿en serio van a construir un caso contra Damon? Vamos... ni tú puedes ser tan idiota como para pensar que haría algo así – dijo Alaric quitándole la carpeta de un tirón.

Nadie tiene que pensar nada – contestó Adams tratando de volver a recuperar la carpeta, pero Alaric era más fuerte y lo mantenía a un brazo de distancia sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, manoteando inútilmente tratando de recuperar el archivador que Alaric leía – Las pruebas son claras, más te vale apartarte si no quieres que te salpique. En estos momentos lo deben estar arrestando – dijo Adams medio sonriente, y aprovechó el desconcierto de Alaric para agarrar la carpeta. Alaric la dejó ir y Adams casi se cae de espaldas al tirar de ella sin la oposición de Alaric.

Estáis todos locos – negó Alaric sin poder creérselo.

No, al parecer el único loco aquí es el niño bonito – negó Adams volviendo a sentarse.

Adams, eres un envidioso de mierda, una rata que nunca va a salir de esta triste academia ni de este triste puesto. Espero que cuando te tragues tus palabras no siga teniendo ganas de que te tragues tus dientes con ellas. Tienes suerte de que me llamen – dijo Alaric y contestó al móvil dejando a Adams asustado y arrinconado contra el sillón de su escritorio.

Alaric se presentó en los calabozos como Mason le había pedido, aunque no entendía muy bien para qué lo llamaba.

Cuando llegó allí Mason despidió al soldado que hacía guardia, diciendo que él lo relevaría y acompañó a Alaric a una celda, allí estaba Damon dentro.

¿Qué cojones es esto, Mason? – preguntó Alaric girándose hacia él y volviendo a mirar a Damon.

No quiero saber nada más desde aquí, no olvides tu promesa, Grey – dijo Mason ignorando a Alaric y dejándoles solos tras abrir con su llave la puerta de la celda.

¿Qué está pasando, Damon? – preguntó Alaric entrando en la celda junto a su amigo.

No tenemos mucho tiempo, date prisa, tienes que cambiarte de ropa conmigo – dijo Damon empezando a desvestirse de su uniforme gris azulado de preso.

¿Vas a fugarte? No hace falta que hagamos esto, yo te cubro, vamos – dijo Alaric girándose a la puerta.

No, Ric. No voy a fugarme, voy a ver a Elena y volveré en unas horas – dijo Damon agarrando el brazo de su amigo y haciéndolo volverse a él.

Estás de coña – negó Alaric.

No – negó más rotundamente Damon.

Damon, pasa del honor y de esas mierdas, he visto lo que tienen contra ti, el caso es sólido. Tienes una oportunidad, debes largarte y largarte ya – insistió Alaric.

No pienso irme, Ric. Soy inocente, todo se aclarará – continuó desvistiéndose Damon – Date prisa – le apremió al ver que no se movía.

No pienso ayudarte – se cruzó de brazos Alaric.

No seas cabezota, sabes que a eso te gano y no tenemos tiempo. Le prometí a Mason que volvería – dijo Damon.

¡Que se joda Mason! – gritó Alaric enfadado con la tozudez de su amigo - ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel? ¿Sabes cuánto más podrás estar aquí? Si esto sale adelante no pasarás ni un mes aquí, ¿has pensado en Elena? ¿En Rebekah, Matt? – le preguntó Alaric.

Claro que sí, por eso voy a hablar con Elena. Y no puedo fugarme, Ric, si lo hago no podré hacer la operación que salvaría la vida de Matt – argumentó Damon.

Los dos amigos se estuvieron mirando durante unos momentos en silencio, Damon con mirada decidida y a la vez suplicante. Ric, mezcla de enfado e indignación.

Maldito seas – protestó Alaric y empezó a desnudarse ante la sonrisa de Damon.

Te quiero, tío – dijo Damon abrazándose a él sonriente.

No me abraces medio desnudo, ¡joder! – protestó Alaric y Damon rio a carcajadas como no hacía en demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Mason volvió a la celda todo parecía en orden. Damon, quien él sabía que no era Damon, estaba recostado en el camastro de la celda de espaldas a las rejas y cubierto con una manta. Era una suerte que el calabozo de la base no se usara para prácticamente nada. Estaban ellos dos solos allí.

Como ese loco no vuelva os hundo con todo el equipo – dijo Mason agarrándose a los barrotes.

Cállate Lockwood, tu voz llorona no me deja dormir – bostezó Alaric sin darse la vuelta siquiera.

Damon había aparcado el jeep algo alejado y observaba entre los matorrales las diferentes entradas del hospital, calculando sus posibilidades de ataque como buen militar.

Si era cierto que se le había acusado del intento de asesinato de Elena, era casi seguro que ella estaría con protección en esos momentos, lo cual no hacía más que complicar el que él pudiera ir a verla. Buscó algún signo que le indicara cual podría ser su ventana al exterior, pero todas parecían iguales, y aunque recordaba perfectamente su habitación, podrían haberla trasladado, o podría tener la ventana cerrada y armar un buen escándalo tratando de entrar. Seguro que lo que menos necesitaba Elena era que la alteraran o la molestaran.

Sintió un dolor en su pecho al pensar en los días que llevaba sin ver a Elena y que no sabía cuánto sería el tiempo que ahora se pasaría sin verla. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar las cosas a complicarse tanto? No, no quiso pensar en eso, ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso, cada problema en su momento, y ahora era el momento de concentrarse en entrar en ese hospital.

Una luz le hizo ocultarse un poco más entre los materiales, la respuesta se mostraba ante él en forma de enfermero que salía a fumar por una entrada de mantenimiento. No había suficientes dioses en el cielo a los que darles las gracias, así que Damon no perdió el tiempo haciéndolo, se acercó al hombre y en dos segundos lo dejó inconsciente sin que éste hubiera tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de nada.

Lo siento, no es nada personal – murmuró mirando a un lado y a otro y arrastrando el cuerpo del enfermero pasó dentro con él.

Una vez dentro aseguró su posición y ocultó el cuerpo del enfermero en un baño, tendría como mucho media hora, miró su reloj y programó la alarma en veinte minutos para no arriesgar. Se quitó las ropas y se vistió con un uniforme que encontró un una de las taquillas en la sala donde había entrado, se puso una gorra que encontró también dentro y accedió al ordenador central desde la sala donde estaba, utilizando las credenciales del enfermero al que había noqueado, sonriendo al encontrar la habitación de Elena. Quizá aquella era una especie de sala de descanso de enfermeros, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder si aquello era verdad.

Corrió disimuladamente, ocultándose cada vez que se cruzaba con personal médico o militar y llegó hasta la habitación de Elena, la cual como se esperaba estaba protegida, un soldado estaba sentado junto a la puerta, apoyando su espalda en la pared. A Damon le pareció que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Lo miró analizándolo para descubrir que no le conocía en absoluto, pero eso no le garantizaba que él no conociera a Damon. Al fin de cuentas, si estaba ahí era por su culpa. Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños ante el nuevo pensamiento de sí mismo como asesino, pero no quiso profundizar en la idea. "Elena" pensó para tranquilizarse "todo mejorará cuando veas a Elena" se dijo.

Cogió unos suministros y se dirigió sin vacilación hacia la habitación.

Buenas noches – murmuró casi sin levantar la cabeza del pomo de la puerta y el soldado le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo. Damon pensó que era una suerte que Elena no corriera realmente peligro ante él. Aquel tipo era un inútil

Miranda dio un salto en su sillón al oír cerrarse la puerta.

Damon – dijo al verle acercarse a la cama, Damon le hizo la señal universal de que guardara silencio y ella se extrañó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí y vestido así?

Miranda, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito hablar con Elena – pidió acercándose un poco más a la mujer que lo miraba entre extrañada y asustada.

Damon... – susurró – Me estás asustando.

Lo siento, Miranda. Pero es que necesitaba hablar con ella – dijo Damon.

No puedes – susurró de nuevo la mujer.

Miranda, por favor... – se asustó Damon ante su respuesta.

No, entiéndeme – le interrumpió la mujer – tenía dolor... Damon... la han sedado... – se explicó.

Oh – musitó Damon girándose hacia la cama – Oh – volvió a musitar habiéndose quedado sin palabras.

Os dejaré solos de todas formas – dijo la mujer levantándose de su sillón.

Miranda, tengo que pedirte otro favor, sé que no me conoces y que te pido demasiado, pero por favor, nadie puede saber que he estado aquí, nadie puede saberlo, puede que oigáis cosas horribles sobre mí, pero te juro por mi vida que jamás, jamás le haría algo a Elena, que si hago algo lo hago porque la quiero, y la quiero más que a mí mismo, no me importa lo que me pase a mí, pero no podría soportar que nada le pasara a ella. Po favor, di que me crees y que me ayudarás – le pidió a punto de derrumbar su fuerte fachada y echarse a sus pies a suplicarle llorando.

Miranda miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules, los escrutó buscando algún signo de mentira, de maldad en ellos. No encontró nada. Alguien que se había portado como él con Jenna el día del accidente no podía ser capaz de ningún mal. Ella no quería creerlo. Ella sabía que conocía a Damon, aunque sólo lo hubiera visto un par de veces. Le sonrió.

Te creo, pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarte – respondió la mujer.

Por favor, dile a Elena que pase lo que pase jamás revele a nadie lo nuestro, nadie puede saberlo, dile que yo me encargaré de todo, que yo lo solucionaré, que confíe en mí – le pidió algo más aliviado de saber que podía contar con su apoyo.

Lo haré – asintió Miranda.

Gracias – susurró Damon con trabajo de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

No, Damon. Ella está viva gracias a ti, y no sólo porque la salvaras en el accidente, cuando vinisteis a casa... nunca la había visto tan llena de vida. Gracias a ti – dijo Miranda llevando una mano a acariciar su brazo y sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

Damon se acercó entonces a la cama y se sentó junto a Elena tomándola de la mano.

Por supuesto que estás dormida. No podía ser de otra manera con mi suerte, ¿verdad? – murmuró Damon acariciando su mano con el pulgar mientras sonreía sin ninguna alegría en aquellos labios.

Miró su reloj, ya no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Elena, mi amor... siento tanto haberte metido en esto... quizá si nunca me hubiera acercado a ti nunca habría pasado nada de esto... – susurró apoyando la frente contra su mano.

Perdóname, Elena. ¿Podrás perdonarme el haberte querido tanto que no pude alejarme de ti?

Damon se acercó a depositar su frente sobre la de Elena, una lágrima cayó desde su mejilla al rostro de ella. Damon puso sus labios sobre los de Elena, besándola dulce y suavemente. Como si aquella fuera la última vez que la besara, y quizá lo fuera, pensó cerrando los ojos.

Entonces como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Elena despertó levemente ante aquel beso.

¿Damon? – susurró sin creerse realmente lo que veía tras pestañear en varias ocasiones.

¿Elena? – susurró Damon abriendo los ojos de par en par y echándose hacia atrás de golpe.

Elena sonrió al ver que estaba junto a ella.

Elena – susurró Damon antes de acercarse a besarla de nuevo igual de dulcemente – mi niña – susurró antes de volver a besarla – cómo te echo de menos – dijo con su frente sobre la de ella.

Yo también – sonrió Elena tratando de subir una mano a acariciarle los cabellos pero llegando sólo hasta su brazo, estaba débil - ¿Te quedas conmigo? – preguntó cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

Por toda respuesta la alarma en el reloj de Damon comenzó a sonar.

Tengo que irme – murmuró Damon sin apartar su frente de la de ella – Elena, confía en mí, yo te quiero, yo te quiero, confía en mi por favor, nunca dudes de mí, nunca dudes que te quiero – dijo y volvió a besarla.

Damon, me asustas – dijo Elena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

No te asustes, no creas lo que te digan Elena, yo te quiero. Nunca haría nada para herirte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Damon... ¿qué pasa? – preguntó más asustada aún.

No tengo tiempo, por favor dime que me crees, que confías en mí – dijo Damon tomando ambas manos de la joven.

Claro que sí – dijo Elena totalmente convencida, una vez más su confianza en él hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío la espalda.

Gracias – susurró besando aquellas manos – Gracias Elena – dijo y se marchó sin echar la vista atrás, pensó que si se giraba a mirarla no podría irse, y debía irse cuanto antes.

Camino a la base, Damon tomó el teléfono e hizo una última llamada.

¿Diga? – respondió una somnolienta Rebekah al otro lado.

Rebekah, soy yo – dijo.

¿Damon? Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿está todo bien? ¿Está bien Elena?

Sí, ella está bien, yo tengo problemas – dijo Damon al instante.

¿Tú? ¿Qué te pasa? – se alarmó Rebekah.

Becks, voy a necesitar que vengas con tu padre mañana a la base, decid que es mi abogado, y que tú eres la madre de mi hijo – dijo Damon rápidamente.

¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? – Rebekah estaba alarmada.

Becks, ojalá tuviera más tiempo pero no lo tengo, he sido acusado de algo de lo que soy inocente, pero aun así necesito abogado, sé que tu padre no es militar, pero no confío en nadie ahora mismo, y lo siento, Becks, yo quería hablar contigo despacio, decirte que te quiero ayudar con Matty, que quiero adoptarlo, estar ahí para vosotros... pero no tengo más tiempo, y no dejaré que Stefan sepa de su existencia por esto que me está pasando, te lo prometí y no pienso echarme atrás. Si tú quieres será mi hijo, y nunca más estaréis solos – añadió.

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado.

¿Becks? – preguntó Damon cuando no respondían – ¿Rebekah? – miró al aparato y vio que la llamada seguía conectada.

Lo siento Damon... no sé qué decirte... yo... no te merezco – se oyó a la joven al otro lado con trabajo mientras sorbía las lágrimas.

No llores, Becks. Somos familia – sonrió Damon al recordar que Elena le había dicho que Rebekah lloraría.

Mañana estaremos allí a primera hora, y te sacaremos de allí aunque tenga que escavar un túnel yo misma con mis uñas – dijo Rebekah.

Gracias, Becks. Esperemos que no haga falta – sonrió Damon.

Cuando llegó a la base y vio la aliviada mirada de Mason al verlo sonrió de nuevo y le agradeció lo mucho que había hecho por él, así como a Alaric. Se quedó solo en la celda pensando entonces en cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a aquella situación, tratando de recopilar lo que Mason y Alaric le habían contado que existía en su contra.

El ver que tenía a tantas personas a su lado de manera incondicional, no le ayudó totalmente, pero le alivió un poco el peso que le oprimía el pecho, aquello era mucho dadas las circunstancias.

Damon estaba sentado en la penumbra de su celda, sólo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba a través de los barrotes de una pequeña y alta ventana. Aún no había amancecido, pero no debía de faltar mucho.

Qué bien se te ve aquí - oyó a una voz tras las rejas y se reincorporó de inmediato, tratando de adaptar su visión a la oscuridad y saber quién era, aunque no lo necesitaba, reconocía aquella voz.

Stefan... - susurró a la oscuridad.

Ese imbécil pensó que con no tocarte no te podría hacer daño, y dime ¿se ha equivocado? Yo diría que sí - sonrió malévolamente.

¿De qué estás hablando? - Damon no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería y no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo, le daba pánico a lo que pudiera referirse, y él era un soldado que se había enfrentado a la muerte en innumerables ocasiones.

La carcajada de Stefan le heló la sangre.

¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó atónito.

Es que aún no me creo que haya salido todo tan bien – volvió a sonreír apoyándose contra la pared opuesta lo más alejado de la verja.

¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – se preguntó Damon de repente.

He venido muy oportunamente a entregar un mensaje al teniente Lockwood, y he sido asignado a tu vigilancia – sonrió de nuevo. A Damon cada vez le gustaba menos aquella sonrisa.

Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio...

No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? – volvió a carcajearse Stefan ante un atónito Damon.

Reconozco que esto es aún mejor que el que hubierais muerto... porque así puedo verte la cara – dijo acercándose.

¿Q-Qué est-estás diciendo? – se le trabaron las palabras a Damon sin poder salirle.

Q-Q-Q – se burló Stefan – Es verdad, esto es más divertido que haber enterrado tus restos – se carcajeó.

T-tú... tú... ¿saboteaste el avión? – las palabras le supieron a metal en su boca. Debía de ser cualquier cosa menos eso, eso era una locura, pero ¿por qué entonces todo parecía apuntar ahí?

No, hermanito... tú lo saboteaste. ¿No lo recuerdas? Robaste explosivos – comenzó Stefan a contar con los dedos – construiste un transmisor y un receptor en tu avión, colocaste una carga en el motor de Elena, y lo hiciste estallar. Luego te hiciste el héroe... No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? – sonrió cruzándose de brazos a su espalda.

Stefan... tú... tú eres mi hermano... mi hermano pequeño... ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Damon aún incrédulo.

Yo te importo una mierda, me abandonaste por tu carrera, como a todos los demás, disfruta ahora del éxito, no creo que te den una medalla, pero seguro que volverás a salir en televisión – se carcajeó.

Stefan yo no te abandoné, él iba a matarme, ¡yo quise que os vinierais conmigo! – gritó aferrándose a los barrotes desesperado.

¿Contigo? Mira, quizá debías haberte llevado a la puta de nuestra madre – dijo Stefan.

Damon trató entonces de alcanzarlo tras los barrotes y Stefan se apartó riéndose.

Quieto... no te canses – se rio.

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te he ha hecho Elena? ¡Has estado a punto de matarla! ¡Haberme matado a mí! Haber venido como un perro a pegarme un tiro mientras dormía, ¿pero a ella? – se empezó a enfurecer Damon.

¡Ha sido la mejor idea! – volvió a reír Stefan – Esta cara no tiene precio, esta impotencia en la que te ves, tú, el súper soldado... indefenso... ante mí – rio señalándose – me encanta – se regodeó.

Así que espera noticias mías... – sonrió con frialdad – o debería decir... de ¿tu hijo? – rio Stefan al ver que Damon volvía a intentar salir por las rejas.

Jajaja, qué patético te ves – dijo y se alejó hacia la zona de los guardas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Undercover**

Rebekah se agarró fuertemente al brazo de su padre mientras iban andando hacia el despacho del Coronel Martins en la base militar. Le daba miedo encontrarse con Stefan, pánico después de haberlo visto en el hospital.

Tranquila – le susurró su padre poniéndole una mano sobre la suya. Rebekah le sonrió.

Lo sé, estamos aquí por Damon – le dijo algo más tranquila al no estar sola, conocía a Stefan y aquella rata no le haría nada a las claras. Era un cobarde.

Damon estaba en la celda agarrado fuertemente a los barrotes con la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, el sol que empezaba a colarse por la ventana de la celda no le calentaba en absoluto. Estaba temblando. Temblaba de dolor, de rabia... de miedo. Miedo por lo que Stefan podría hacerle a las personas que él quería estando él ahí.

Oyó unas voces que provenían desde la zona en que estaban los guardas, donde él sabía que estaba Stefan, pero no le llegaban con suficiente claridad como para saber qué decían. Estaba pensando que se volvería loco en cualquier momento. Estaba solo, encerrado, desarmado e incomunicado. Quizá debía haber huido como Ric le sugirió. Pero él no huía, ese no era él, él se enfrentaba a los problemas y los solucionaba, sólo que ahora no veía una solución por ningún lado, por más que buscara.

_En el pasado..._

_Ana estaba en el desván guardando unas cajas y Stefan subió con los cascos de su Ipod puestos y la música a toda voz._

_Hola mamá, ¿qué haces? – le preguntó._

_¡Hola! – contestó ella algo nerviosa._

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó acercándose._

_Nada... nada... sólo recojo cosas – respondió tapando una caja negra y guardándola dentro de otra._

_Ah... bueno, voy a darme una ducha – dijo Stefan sospechando algo._

_Un rato más tarde mientras su madre estaba preparando la cena en la cocina volvió a subir al desván, a buscar entre las cajas que le había visto guardar._

_Allí descubrió varias cajas, llenas de dinero._

_Por la noche se sentó en el sillón junto a su padre que estaba bebiendo en el salón, su madre se había acostado nada más acabar la cena._

_Papá – le saludó al sentarse._

_Sírvete un vaso – dijo su padre señalando el bar tras él – Y lléname el mío – le pidió dándole su vaso y si mirarle._

_Stefan era algo joven para beber, pero se había convertido en una costumbre para él hacerlo con su padre, bien en casa o en las escapadas a pescar que ambos compartían, que se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes desde que Damon se marchara de casa._

_Te preocupa algo, ¿hijo? – le preguntó Giusseppe una vez que los dos bebían juntos contemplando el fuego en la chimenea._

_Es mamá – dijo Stefan bebiendo de su vaso._

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Vuelve a llorar por tu hermano? – preguntó su padre con mala cara._

_No, desde que le dije que lo había visto en la universidad no ha vuelto a hablar de él – negó Stefan._

_Está acabando Silver Wings... – murmuró Giusseppe pensativo – Quizá debería hacer alguna llamada._

_¿Para qué? ¿Para ayudarle? No se lo merece papá, además creo que mamá le está ayudando- dijo Stefan empezando a enfadarse._

_¿Ayudándole? – se extrañó su padre._

_Es lo que te quería contar, he descubierto que guarda dinero. Seguro que es para mandárselo a Damon- le explicó._

_Su padre no dijo nada, miró su el fondo de su vaso mientras empezaba a sonreír, finalmente empezó a reír a carcajadas. Stefan no comprendía nada._

_¿Por qué te ríes? – le preguntó asombrado._

_No es para tu hermano – rio su padre levantándose a servirse un nuevo vaso y llevándose esta vez la botella con él al sillón._

_¿De qué estás hablando? – seguía sin entender Stefan._

_Quiere dejarme – le explicó su padre sin problemas bebiendo con toda tranquilidad._

_¿Pero cómo se atreve? – se enfadó Stefan._

_Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que lo intenta... pero no lo hará – rio su padre de nuevo – No es capaz, sabe que me debe demasiado – le dijo serio._

_No lo hará – negó Stefan más serio aún._

_A la mañana siguiente Stefan salió al porche donde su madre estaba trabajando entre sus flores en el jardín._

_Hola mamá – se acercó a ella sonriente – te he preparado un refresco – dijo tendiéndole un vaso de té._

_Oh, gracias hijo, el sol pega ya con fuerza – sonrió su madre apurando el vaso con sed._

_Está muy bueno, ¿lo has preparado tú? – preguntó la mujer devolviéndole el vaso._

_Sí – sonrió Stefan._

_Gracias hijo, ¿me traes otro vaso? Y tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo – sonrió._

_Es un secreto – dijo Stefan – Pero te traeré otro vaso – sonrió y volvió a la cocina._

En el presente...

El teniente coronel Forbes estaba delante de su celda cuando Damon abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza tras oír unos pasos.

Señor – dijo incorporándose y poniéndose firme ante él.

Damon... no será necesario... estoy aquí como amigo – dijo el hombre levantando la mano y pidiéndole que relajara su postura.

¿Amigo, señor? – se extrañó bajando los hombros.

Eso espero – sonrió Forbes

El hombre llamó a Stefan y le pidió que abriera la celda para poder hablar con Damon. Damon se puso tenso al ver a su hermano, pero no le dijo nada, ni una palabra, se apartó de la puerta todo lo que pudo para no abalanzarse sobre él, y apretó los puños contra el cuerpo.

Tenga cuidado, señor. Es bastante violento – dijo Stefan alejándose con una sonrisa dedicada a Damon.

Damon no dijo nada, se quedó mirando fijamente por dónde se había marchado su hermano.

¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Forbes y Damon se giró hacia él.

Por supuesto que no, señor – negó Damon mirándole fijamente.

¿Qué es todo esto, capitán? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que parece que haya planeado el asesinato de la sargento? – preguntó directamente Forbes.

Señor, soy inocente – respondió Damon.

Eso ya lo sé, por eso es que he dicho que "parece que lo planeó" – sonrió el hombre.

Señor, no puedo decirle nada más, sólo que soy inocente – dijo Damon sentándose en la cama.

¿Igual que no puede decirme porqué se ausentó de su guardia la noche antes del accidente? – preguntó Forbes acercándose un poco.

No, señor – bajó la vista avergonzado.

¿Ves que intento ayudarte? No sé cómo puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas lo que pasa – se empezó a desesperar Forbes.

Lo siento, señor. No puedo decir nada más sin comprometer a alguien muy importante para mí. Y, aunque tengo sospechas más que ciertas no tengo pruebas, así que no pienso acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas – negó Damon.

Eres un cabezota – sonrió el hombre – Te pareces tanto a tu padre... – murmuró.

¿Cómo? – Damon levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

Damon... tu madre me pidió que te contara algo cuando llegara el momento, cuando estuvieras preparado... bueno, creo que ya estás preparado – dijo Forbes y se sentó junto a Damon en la cama.

¿Mi padre y mi madre? Señor, ¿cómo es que los conoce? – Damon estaba desconcertado.

El hombre al que crees tu padre, tu madre y yo, nos criamos juntos, junto con tu verdadero padre, mi hermano – explicó Forbes. La boca de Damon se abrió de par en par, pero su mente estaba demasiado embotada como para decir nada con sentido.

Mi hermano Luke y yo éramos gemelos – siguió contando Forbes - Los cuatro éramos los mejores amigos, Damon, nuestros padres eran amigos, fundaron juntos esta academia, ya lo sabes, por lo que nosotros nos criamos juntos, unidos como hermanos... Conocimos a Ana poco después, y fue una más del grupo, por supuesto todos estábamos enamorados de ella, pero fue Luke quien se la llevó. Era el mejor de todos – sonrió Forbes con algo de pena al recordar aquello.

Señor, no entiendo nada... – Damon seguía sin comprender y sin entender nada, pero algunas cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido en su mente. Sobre todo el trato de su padre.

Luke murió durante una misión de apoyo en Guatemala – siguió contando el teniente coronel – poco después descubrimos que tu madre estaba embarazada, Giusseppe y yo le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, hacernos cargo de ella... y del bebé: tú – sonrió Forbes – Pero tu madre me rechazó, dijo que para ella sería horrible vivir toda la vida con el vivo retrato de su amor, sin que fuera él realmente. Así que se casó con Giusseppe y ambos se fueron juntos cuando destinaron a Giusseppe a Europa, donde creciste – sonrió de nuevo – Tu madre me pidió que me apartara y así lo hice, Damon, por eso nunca supiste nada de mí, no fue hasta hace poco que tu madre me pidió ayuda para dejar a tu padre, yo no sabía cómo era él en realidad, no sabía en qué clase de hogar os dejaba a ti y a ella, créeme, nunca lo habría permitido de saberlo antes – siguió contando, esta vez con dolor en la voz – Pero no tuve tiempo de ayudarla, ella enfermó y murió. Aunque he tratado de ayudarte a ti todo lo que he podido – sonrió.

Por eso me trajo aquí cuando terminé el servicio en Afganistán – dijo Damon.

Así es, te cuento todo esto para que confíes en mí, si puedo ayudarte lo haré Damon, somos familia, no pienso apartarme de ti nunca más – sonrió el hombre amablemente.

Pero aún no puedo decirle lo que me preguntaba antes, señor – insistió Damon.

Deja de llamarme señor, te acabo de contar que soy tu tío – sonrió Forbes – Está bien, ya te he dicho que eres igual de cabezota que tu padre, me temo que no tengo nada que hacer. Sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi ayuda – dijo Forbes levantándose – Incondicionalmente – añadió.

Gracias señor – respondió Damon – Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar más cuando todo esto acabe – sonrió.

Por supuesto – sonrió Forbes – Tengo entendido que han venido a verte tu abogado, y la ¿madre de tu hijo? – preguntó Forbes sorprendido.

Sí, señor. Quizá sí que haya algo que pueda hacer por mí después de todo – sonrió Damon.

Lo que sea – sonrió el hombre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Damon.

El niño está enfermo, debía someterme a una operación en el transcurso de esta semana, no quisiera tener problemas para poder ir, señor. ¿Me ayudará? – preguntó Damon.

Por supuesto, cuente con ello capitán – sonrió Forbes.

Miranda entró cuando las enfermeras que curaban a Elena habían salido de la habitación.

La encontró sentada en la cama, lo que la alegró, pero la mirada que tenía en sus ojos la preocupó.

Cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó su madre.

Elena no le respondió, permanecía petrificada ante el televisor sin poder moverse y sin decir una palabra.

Miranda entró en la habitación y se giró hacia la pantalla, allí pudo ver lo que Elena veía, la noticia de la implicación de Damon en el accidente de avión que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

Miranda corrió por el mando del televisor y lo apagó a toda velocidad.

¿Mamá? – preguntó Elena girándose hacia su madre con el rostro del mismo tono blanco que las sábanas en donde estaba acostada.

Así que eso era a lo que se refería cuando dijo que oiríamos cosas horribles sobre él – dijo Miranda también asombrada aún.

¿Qué está pasando, mamá? Necesito ver a Damon, necesito ir a la base, contarles todo lo que ha pasado, en cuanto sepan la verdad se olvidarán de todas estas estupideces... ¿Quién ha podido decir algo así en contra de Damon? Es una locura – dijo Elena.

Elena, Damon me pidió que te mantuvieras al margen, estaba seguro de que todo se solucionaría, me pidió que no interfirieras – dijo su madre sentándose junto a ella y tomándola de las manos.

Bueno, debió pensar que no soy demasiado buena oyendo sus órdenes – dijo Elena enfadada.

¡Soldado! – gritó Elena con toda la fuerza que pudo - ¡Soldado! – gritó pensando que debía haber alguien junto a su puerta.

Al poco tiempo un soldado entró en la habitación saludándola formalmente.

Sargento, ¿me ha llamado? – preguntó.

Sí, necesito que me comunique inmediatamente con el teniente Saltzman, es una orden – dijo seria.

Sí señora – dijo el soldado y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Elena... – la empezó a regañar su madre.

Si ese cabezota se cree que lo voy a dejar solo y quedarme aquí sentada está muy equivocado – le dijo Elena y volvió a acostarse, aquello la había mareado un poco.

Rebekah y su padre entraron en la celda de Damon, acompañados de Alaric cuando ya Martins les hubo explicado todos los cargos que había en su contra. Rebekah al verle se echó en sus brazos a punto de llorar.

Tranquila, tranquila – la consoló Damon abrazándola acariciándole el pelo.

¿Cómo que tranquila? ¡Asesinato, Damon! ¿Este era el problema que me decías ayer? – se alteró ella.

Sí, tranquila, todo se solucionará, y no te preocupes, podré ir a la operación – le sonrió acariciándole la cara para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Oh, Damon – dijo ella con pena.

Ric, es importante, sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero no podemos levantar sospechas, nadie puede saber que lo sabemos, ya sé cómo solucionarlo – dijo Damon y todos se sentaron juntos en la cama, con el padre de Rebekah cerca de ellos.

¿Sabes qué ha pasado? – preguntó Alaric.

Sí... Stefan – dijo Damon muy bajito.

¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros dos a la vez.

Pssss – les pidió Damon que se callaran.

¿Cómo que psss? Ahora mismo voy a por ese desgraciado y le saco la verdad a ostias – dijo Alaric levantándose, pero Damon le retuvo.

No, Ric. Hay pruebas contra mí, esto es serio, no valdría una confesión de Stefan bajo coacción, al final tú también acabarías arrestado y ¿qué nos iba a solucionar eso? – preguntó Damon.

Pues entonces ¿cuál es tu estupendo plan?- refunfuñó Alaric sentándose de nuevo.

Hacerle confesar y grabarlo, ya conseguí sin proponérmelo siquiera que contara su implicación en ello, lo hará cuando menos lo esperemos y entonces lo grabaré – sonrió Damon.

Muy seguro te veo – protestó Alaric.

No tengo otra opción, Ric. No tengo otra salida, salvo que él se ahorque con su propia cuerda – sonrió Damon – Y lo hará.

Pero Damon...

No, ese es el plan. Stefan es quien ha sido designado a mi custodia, lo tengo al alcance para que pase, es un gran plan.

Martins va a disolver el programa y mandar a todos los estudiantes a casa, Damon. Tu implicación en el accidente está en las noticias, es un escándalo, van a acelerar el proceso. No es un buen plan – dijo Alaric – Es un plan imposible. Es una mierda de plan.

Ric, habla con Forbes, pídele ayuda al viejo, dile que aguante unos días antes de entregarme y cancelar el programa – pensó de pronto Damon.

¿Y me va a hacer caso?- se sorprendió Alaric.

Sí, dile que yo lo necesito, no hará más preguntas.

Miedo me das - dijo Alaric levantándose.

Ric, necesito un favor más, necesito que protejas a Elena, a Rebekah y a Matty, que protejas a mi familia – dijo Damon y Rebekah le tomó de la mano cuando le oyó decir aquello – Tengo miedo de que Stefan les intente hacer algo estando yo aquí – explicó.

No se atreverá, no le quitaré el ojo de encima – dijo Alaric.

Gracias – dijo Damon.

Prepararemos no obstante la defensa, Damon. Tenemos que iniciar los trámites para pedir tu traslado al hospital bajo vigilancia en un par de días – dijo Maikel, el padre de Rebekah.

Sí, Forbes os ayudará en eso también – asintió Damon.

Necesito que me traigas los materiales para la grabación, pídeselos a Mason – le dijo a Alaric.

Damon... ¿no te hará nada? Tengo miedo de que te quedes aquí solo con ese monstruo – dijo Rebekah poniendo otra mano sobre la de él.

No te preocupes, no pasará nada, tú ve a cuidar de Matt, pronto estaré allí – le sonrió tranquilizándola.

Al medio día Alaric pasó por delante del puesto de Stefan para ir directamente a la celda de Damon, Stefan ni se atrevió a decirle nada, Alaric lo sabía, y se aprovechó, sonrió pensando en cómo disfrutaría cuando le llevara a la celda y Stefan se "resistiera" a la autoridad y tuviera que emplear la fuerza.

Ric, ¿has traido eso? – preguntó Damon levantándose de la cama al verlo.

No, te he traído esto – le dijo dándole un móvil – Necesito que llames a cierta sargento y la convenzas de lo maravilloso que es tu plan y no la hagas pedir el alta voluntaria y presentarse aquí – dijo Alaric – Dale a rellamada.

Elena... – murmuró Damon sonriente, y sin tardar más tiempo marcó como Alaric le había dicho.

¿Alaric? – contestó ella al otro lado antes de que el segundo tono de llamada sonara, Damon sintió un escalofrío al oír su voz.

No... – susurró pues no podía decir nada más.

¡Damon! Damon, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es todo esto, qué está pasando? – le preguntó angustiada.

Elena... ahora mismo no puedo contártelo todo, pero te prometo que se solucionará ahora tienes que hacerme caso y quedarte ahí y ponerte bien, por favor – le pidió Damon.

¿Cómo esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo lo que dicen de ti en las noticias? No pienso hacerlo – dijo ella y notó que se mareaba un poco y suspiró.

¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Damon.

Sí, sólo un poco mareada – respondió ella.

¿Ves? No estás bien, y yo ya tengo todo esto controlado – dijo Damon.

Ya lo veo, si tan controlado lo tienes ¿qué haces preso en la base y no aquí conmigo? – preguntó Elena.

Bueno, puede que no del todo controlado – sonrió Damon – pero lo tendré, necesito que confíes en mí, ¿confías en mi Elena? – preguntó.

Claro que confío en ti – respondió Elena.

Entonces nada puede salir mal – sonrió Damon.

Damon... hay algo que... y... Damon, yo te quiero, quiero que sepas que te quiero... desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo, pero ya no tengo miedo, y ya no voy a dejar de decírtelo nunca, Damon. Te quiero, ¿me oyes? Te quiero – dijo Elena con el corazón en la boca.

Gracias... Elena... yo también te quiero. No te preocupes, pronto estaré ahí – dijo Damon sonriente.

Te doy una semana para que esto se aclare o yo meteré baza – dijo Elena.

Es usted una mandona, sargento – sonrió Damon.

Creía que era algo que le gustaba de mí, capitán – respondió Elena en igual modo.

Te quiero, sargento – dijo Damon sonriente.

Yo también te quiero, capitán – sonrió Elena y colgó.

Por la tarde Damon y Alaric colocaron con ayuda de Mason todo lo necesario para conseguir una o varias confesiones grabadas de Stefan.

Al anochecer Stefan le llevó la bandeja con su cena.

Has tenido un día concurrido hoy – sonrió Stefan pasándole la bandeja por el sitio preparado para ello a través de la puerta. Damon no dijo nada, se incorporó en la cama sentándose contra la pared, apartado de la reja y de su tentación de abrirle a Stefan la cabeza contra ella.

Qué pena que no haya venido a verte Elena, ¿verdad? – dijo Stefan y Damon se echó aún más hacia atrás contra la pared, aquello iba a necesitar de todo su autocontrol.

Ha sido buenísimo como has salido hoy en casi todas las noticias, papá debe de estar volando hacia aquí en el primer avión que encuentre – sonrió Stefan.

Seguro que para tomar un asiento a tu lado y ver cómo me destruyes – murmuró Damon enfadado.

Oh, ¡si hablas! Pensé que se te había comido la lengua el gato... – rio Stefan.

Damon le ignoró y empezó a tomarse la cena en silencio.

¿Sabes? Estaba muy guapa Rebekah hoy. Qué lástima que no la pude ver a solas - sonrió.

No te acerques a ella o... – le amenazó Damon.

¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí metido? Además, no puedes tenerlas a todas Damon... Rebekah, Elena... elige... – sonrió – Aunque quizá Elena no te perdone el haber intentado matarla... muy cruel de tu parte... eso no se hace – sonrió.

Los dos sabemos que yo no he tenido nada que ver en eso, y Elena jamás pensará que yo haya tenido algo que ver, créeme – dijo Damon molesto.

Oh, no sé por qué no... no he dejado ni un cabo suelto, Damon... ya veréis tú y tus amigos cuando empecéis a investigar, veréis que no tengo nada al azar... esconderte los explosivos fue todo un juego de niños, estabas demasiado ocupado con Elena, ¿verdad? Jajaja, y luego soy como invisible aquí, nadie me habla, no tengo ni un amigo, nadie se fija en mí, perfecto para preparar la bomba en mi habitación, en internet puedes encontrar de todo, hasta cómo crear un transmisor capaz de engañar a la estación central y ocultar una de las señales, la que usé para detonarlo desde mi habitación, desde donde pude oír todas las comunicaciones, y disfrutar cuando los aviones de ambos desaparecían del radar... Perfecto – sonrió Stefan.

Te olvidaste de algo – dijo Damon tratando de que no se le notara que se reía por dentro al obtener prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Stefan sonriente.

Yo no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya – dijo Damon desde su cama mirándolo desafiante.

Stefan no dijo nada, simplemente se rio a carcajadas y abandonó la celda dejando a Damon dentro de ella esperando como agua de mayo que Alaric fuera a verlo al día siguiente y pudieran recuperar la grabación.

No me he olvidado de ti, hermano - dijo Stefan sentándose en su silla en la sala de vigilancia – De ti también me estoy ocupando ya, como hice con mamá - sonrió y sacó una bolsa de plástico con polvos blancos que contempló durante largo rato, para finalmente volver a guardarse en el bolsillo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – There is so much hurt...**

Damon se despertó temprano en su celda. No se encontraba muy bien, el aliento le sabía raro... como a ¿ajo? No recordaba muy bien qué había cenado, y no porque no hubiera estado toda la noche sintiendo un dolor en el estómago, pero no estaba seguro de que llevara ajo.

Stefan apareció delante de él y se levantó de la cama rápidamente. Al hacerlo notó como un mareo, como si la cabeza le diera vueltas, una sensación muy rara. Necesitaba salir de esa celda cuanto antes, volver a sentir el aire fresco... librarse de toda aquella pesadilla.

Las manos fuera – dijo Stefan acercándose a la puerta.

Damon obedeció, aunque al levantarse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba más mareado de lo que pensaba. Pasó las manos por el hueco que había para ello en la puerta de la celda y dejó que Stefan le atara las manos, tratando de no mirarle en ningún momento, ni aun cuando sintió que su hermano las apretaba más de la cuenta las bridas y le oía reír con sorna al otro lado.

¿Por qué haces esto, Stefan? – preguntó mirándole cuando su hermano abrió la puerta frente a él para dejar la bandeja con el desayuno dentro de la celda.

¿Qué quiere decir, capitán? Cumplo con mi deber, me han asignado su vigilancia – dijo Stefan y se puso tras él para darle un golpe y que empezara a caminar.

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a andar sintiéndose un poco raro, como mareado, pero disimuló todo lo que pudo para que Stefan no se diera cuenta.

Aunque ya en el baño no pudo disimular, vomitó con gran esfuerzo toda la cena, arrodillándose sudoroso frente a la taza del wáter. Aquello le alivió levemente, y se encontró algo mejor cuando empezó a andar hacia el lavabo a lavarse la cara.

Agradeció el agua de la ducha cayendo suavemente sobre su cuerpo, apoyó las manos a ambos lados del grifo y se relajó levemente, pero al poco sintió de nuevo ese mareo y que la cabeza se le iba. ¿Tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo debajo del agua caliente?

Quizá si comiera se empezara a sentir mejor, un café no le vendría mal... dios, mataría por poder echarle un chorro de bourbon a aquel café. Cuando todo esto acabara se iba a beber todo el bourbon de su bodega junto a Ric para ver si así pensaba que todo esto era una horrible pesadilla fruto de una mala resaca y que no era su vida de verdad. Que no era su hermano, o su medio hermano según le había contado Forbes, quien ahora le ataba de nuevo las manos con la brida con aquella odiosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Empezó a andar hacia la celda tras un nuevo empujón de Stefan.

Vaya más rápido capitán, quizá tenga suerte y hoy venga a verle su novia – se rio Stefan a su espalda.

Aquello fue demasiado para Damon, se dio la vuelta sorprendiendo totalmente a Stefan mientras que con la pierna derecha le hacía un barrido y se colocaba de rodillas sobre él con una rodilla sobre su cuello y la otra sobre su pecho, sujetándole con esa pierna un brazo.

No vuelvas a nombrarla, hijo de... –

Damon no pudo continuar porque Stefan con su mano libre le dio un golpe en la base del estómago, justo donde más le dolía y Damon se cayó hacia atrás con un profundo dolor agarrándose la barriga como pudo al tener atadas ambas manos. ¿Cómo es que Stefan le había podido dar un golpe tan fuerte como para tumbarlo?

¿Qué, capitán? – dijo Stefan levantándose y dándole una patada otra vez en la barriga mientras él estaba en el suelo – Levántese – volvió a decirle.

Damon le atravesó con la mirada al levantarse, pero no le dijo nada, y se encaminó hacia su celda en silencio.

No habrá visitas para usted hoy, capitán – dijo Stefan justo después de soltarle las bridas – Me aseguraré de ello.

Damon se sentó en su celda y lentamente empezó a tomarse su café, echando cada vez más en falta ese trago de bourbon.

Horas más tarde Stefan estaba sentado en la mesa de la garita de guardia cuando apareció Alaric con cara de pocos amigos.

Abre la puta puerta – le dijo de pie junto a la reja que conducía a la zona de las celdas.

No puede recibir visitas – dijo Stefan cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y las piernas sobre la mesa.

Alaric bufó y se acercó hacia él tomándolo de un puñado de la camiseta lo levantó de la silla para cogerle las llaves del cinturón para tirarlo contra la silla después.

Que te jodan – le dijo y abrió la puerta para entrar dentro de la zona de celdas. Stefan no se atrevió a detenerlo, pero entrecerró los ojos planeando su venganza.

Damon estaba tumbado en la celda, no se había estado sintiendo bien en toda la mañana. Le dolía la barriga y se encontraba mareado, con dolor de cabeza también.

Damon – le saludó su amigo acercándose a la reja.

Eh, creía que no tendría visitas hoy – sonrió Damon desde la cama sin levantarse.

Que intente detenerme... – se carcajeó Alaric - ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó.

Lo tenemos – dijo Damon levantándose de la cama y notando cómo la habitación le daba vueltas esta vez un poco más.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Alaric dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

No lo sé, creo que he pillado una gripe o algo. Me encuentro regular – dijo Damon sacando del escondite la grabadora y acercándose a dársela a Alaric – Tienes que buscar en el historial de navegación del ordenador de Stefan, preséntale todo a Forbes y Martins – dijo dándoselo.

Tranquilo – dijo Alaric y Damon le agarró la mano no dejándole ir.

Ric, nunca voy a poder pagarte lo que haces por mí – dijo Damon apretando su mano.

Te debo la vida, hermano – dijo Alaric apretando su mano también – Y ahora suéltame antes de que esto empiece a parecer gay.

Jajajajajaja, te quiero tío – dijo Damon sin soltarle la mano.

Mierda, tarde – rio Alaric con él.

Por la tarde Rebekah y su padre acudieron a ver a Damon para que firmara todos los papeles de la adopción de Matt, al no tener Matt un padre reconocido era todo mucho más rápido y sencillo, simplemente era como rellenar con el nombre de Damon una casilla que estaba antes vacía, y para ello la palabra de Rebekah era suficiente.

Mientras que Damon acababa de rellenar los papeles y aceptaba el abrazo de una emocionada Rebekah, Alaric junto con Mason y dos policías militares se presentaron en la garita de seguridad del calabozo.

Acompáñenos, Salvatore – dijo Mason sacando unas esposas.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Stefan levantándose.

Te hemos pillado, capullo – dijo Alaric acercándose de nuevo a quitarle las llaves para abrir la puerta que conducía a las celdas.

¿Cómo? – preguntó de nuevo Stefan.

Queda detenido por el intento de asesinato de la sargento Gilbert y por crear falsas pruebas en contra de un oficial, el capitán Grey – dijo Mason acercándose hacia él con las esposas.

Alaric mientras tanto había llegado a la celda de Damon y la abrió de par en par.

Ric – se sorprendió Damon levantándose y volviendo a notar como todo le daba vueltas.

Se acabó, están deteniendo a ese capullo, date prisa que no quiero perdérmelo – dijo Alaric riéndose.

Unas voces les llegaron desde la zona de la garita.

¡Suelte el arma, soldado! – oyeron ahora claramente.

Damon y Stefan se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos y Damon puso una mano y la mitad de su cuerpo protectoramente delante de Rebekah mirando hacia la puerta.

Oyeron un disparo y luego un golpe, un portazo y dos disparos más. Otro portazo. Silencio.

Voy a ver qué ha pasado – dijo Alaric sacando su arma reglamentaria y cargándola.

Voy contigo – dijo Damon acercándose a la puerta con él.

¿Qué dices? No vas armado, no seas loco – dijo Alaric dándole en el pecho.

Damon entonces sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, como que lo partía por la mitad y se agarró con dos manos vomitando sin poder evitarlo copiosamente.

Pero qué... – dijo Alaric tratando de cogerlo para que no se cayera al suelo, y fallando en el intento, Damon se caía al suelo inconsciente y convulsionando.

Haz algo, voy por ayuda – gritó a una Rebekah que lo miraba paralizada junto a su padre.

Alaric salió a la zona de la garita y allí vio a un soldado en el suelo con una herida de bala en el estómago.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó arrodillándose junto a él.

El preso... ha escapado – dijo el joven con trabajo.

Aguante, viene la ayuda – dijo Alaric y se levantó para salir.

Fuera todo era una locura, Stefan había herido a dos soldados más en su camino hacia los aparcamientos, y había escapado en un todo terreno hacia los bosques de la base, eso es lo que le informó un soldado cuando se montó en el jeep al ver que varios se movían en aquella dirección.

Déjeme la radio – dijo y tomó la radio para informar de que en los calabozos había un soldado herido además del capitán Grey con alguna especie de ataque.

Por la misma radio informaron de que habían conseguido acertar las ruedas del jeep en el que había huido el sospechoso obligándole a dejarlo abandonado y que habían empezado la persecución campo a través.

Aquí el teniente Saltzman, informen de su posición – dijo Alaric nervioso a la radio al llegar a donde Stefan había abandonado el coche y había además otros jeeps que habían salido en su persecución.

Hemos acorralado al sospechoso al borde del barranco, no tiene escapatoria señor – dijo un soldado.

No le llame sospechoso, ese hijo de puta ha herido a tres hombres, cuatro con la sargento, si se mueve disparen, ¿me han oído? – dijo Alaric y tomó la radio para emprender la subida de la montaña él mismo.

¡Se ha tirado! – gritaron por la radio haciendo a Alaric detenerse de golpe.

¡¿Cómo que se ha tirado?! – preguntó Ric volviendo a correr tras un minuto de silencio.

Se ha tirado por el barranco, Ric – oyó la voz de Mason al otro lado.

Alaric llegó a donde estaban los soldados agrupados en cuestión de minutos contemplando el acantilado.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó molesto – Mason, hay que bajar – dijo acercando a asomarse.

Sí, pero tranquilo, se ha matado, Ric. No hay forma de que sobreviva a esa caída – dijo Mason.

Lo creeré cuando vea su cabeza despanchurrada en una mesa de autopsias – dijo Ric.

¡¿Qué cojones hacen aquí todavía?! – gritó a los soldados que murmuraban sobre lo que había pasado - ¡Vayan por el puto cuerpo!

Mason miró a sus hombres y asintió con la cabeza.

Preparen el equipo de buceo – dijo Mason y todos empezaron a bajar la montaña de nuevo. Alaric sin embargo se quedó un poco más, mirando desde el borde del acantilado hacia las aguas del río que discurrían debajo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que Stefan no se había matado.

Cuando Alaric regresó a la base vio todo el jaleo de ambulancias y gente corriendo de un lado a otro, aquello era como una mala película de terror que no parara de complicarse minuto a minuto. Damon estaba siendo introducido aparentemente inconsciente en camilla en una ambulancia y ahora aquel loco psicópata estaba desaparecido.

Horas más tarde, al anochecer, Damon despertaba en una cama del hospital militar, con Alaric sentado en un sillón a su lado.

¿Ric? – preguntó aún algo débil.

Hola, joder tío, vaya forma de llamar la atención. ¿No vas a quedarte tranquilo hasta que me dé un infarto? A ver si dejan de pasarte cosas chungas, joder – se quejó Alaric.

Créeme Ric, estoy de acuerdo – sonrió Damon.

Ese cabrón te había envenenado, arsénico – explicó Alaric.

Joder – dijo Damon levantándose un poco.

Tranquilo, los médicos han dicho que no era mucho, en unas horas todo limpio, te han puesto esto de aquí... Dimernosequécarajos que es un antídoto y te han lavado el estómago – le siguió explicando.

Bueno, ¿sobreviviré? – sonrió Damon.

Más te vale – dijo Alaric – te juro que nunca pensé que me iba a costar tanto mantener mi promesa – rio.

¿Y Stefan? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Damon sentándose en la cama.

Escapó, ha herido a dos soldados y matado a uno. Han estado todo el día buscándolo en el puto río pero aún no han encontrado su cadáver. Seguirán con la búsqueda por la mañana – dijo serio – todo el mundo piensa que se ha matado al tirarse al rio.

¿Qué piensas tú? – preguntó Damon a su amigo.

No lo sé, la verdad que la caída es realmente chunga, pero no lo sé... tengo un mal presentimiento – respondió Alaric.

Yo también – asintió Damon – Vas a tener que seguir protegiendo a mi familia – dijo Damon con una media sonrisa.

Eso me recuerda, ¿Elena? – preguntó Alaric.

No le digas nada, no quiero que se altere y empeore – dijo Damon.

Bueno, explícaselo mejor tú, porque está como loca esperando que te despiertes para venir a verte – dijo Alaric levantándose.

Joder Ric – protestó Damon pasando una mano por su cara.

No te quejes, llevo toda la tarde bregando con "las mujeres" de tu vida – dijo Alaric y se acercó hacia la puerta – Ahora te toca a ti – sonrió y salió dejando entrar a Rebekah poco después.

Rebekah entró en la habitación y se echó en los brazos de Damon, quien estaba incorporado en la cama. Se apartó un momento para contemplarlo, para asegurarse de que estaba ahí y era verdad que no le había pasado nada.

Oh Damon, qué miedo he pasado, pensaba que iba a perderte... - dijo ella acercándose a abrazarlo.

Tranquila, y no me abraces tan fuerte que aún no estoy del todo bien - dijo Damon sonriente.

Oh, lo siento... Es sólo que... Si algo te pasara yo... - la joven agacho la vista.

Rebekah... - dijo Damon poniendo dos dedos bajo su barbilla y haciéndola mirarle.

Lo sé, Damon... Yo sé que no eres mío para perderte, sé dónde estoy... Pero no puedo evitarlo, Damon, yo... sé que dejarte fue lo más estúpido que haya hecho nunca y que lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida...

Becks, yo... - dijo Damon cogiendo un mechón de su pelo y llevándolo tras su oreja. Estaba sin palabras.

Damon... Yo... Te quiero - dijo la joven mirándole intensamente a su azules ojos.

Damon la miro en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar la piel de detrás de su oreja donde había puesto su cabello. Pasó esa mano por la parte de detrás de su cuello y la besó. Dulcemente en los labios, y luego dulcemente en la frente. Se echó poco a poco en la cama abrazándola, de manera que ella quedara apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y jugaba con su pelo.

Becks, yo te he querido tanto... pero me hiciste mucho daño, y... y ya no me siento así por ti. Lo siento. Pero eres una gran chica, seguro que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo por ahí - sonrió Damon.

No creo que haya nadie mejor que tú, Damon – dijo Rebekah con los ojos cerrados mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

¿Te he presentado a mi amigo Ric? – sonrió Damon.

Oh, Damon – sonrió Rebekah dándole un suave golpe y se levantó quedándose sentada en la cama junto a él.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron largo rato mirándose en silencio.

Bueno, creo que voy a irme ya. Tienes que descansar- sonrió la joven llevando una mano a la mejilla de Damon para acariciarla.

Como quieras – sonrió Damon.

¿Y qué te han dicho? – preguntó Rebekah.

El arsénico saldrá de mi sistema en unas horas, siempre y cuando sea buen chico y me quede con esto puesto – sonrió Damon señalando la vía que tenía en su mano – Es un antídoto – aclaró al ver que Rebekah no se lo explicaba.

Me alegro – sonrió la joven levantándose.

No te preocupes, estaré bien para la operación de Matty – dijo Damon.

Oh, Damon... ponte bien, la operación de Matty puede esperar un poco – sonrió ella.

¿Se lo has dicho ya? – preguntó Damon con curiosidad - ¿Que soy su padre?

No – dijo Rebekah volviendo a sentarse en la cama y tomándole de la mano – Quiero que seas tú el que se lo diga – sonrió.

Gracias – dijo Damon.

No Damon, soy yo quien no puede dejar de decirte esa palabra a ti una y otra vez, creo que voy a tatuarme "Gracias Damon" en mi pecho, junto a mi corazón – dijo Rebekah.

No estropees un pecho tan bonito – dijo Damon poniendo su mano en mitad del pecho de Rebekah sonriendo.

Necesito besarte una última vez – dijo Rebekah poniendo su mano sobre la de Damon.

Rebekah... – susurró Damon.

Poco a poco los dos se acercaron y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, sintiendo ambos que aquello era una despedida, que aquello estaba bien, que era la última vez que se besarían, diciéndose con aquel beso tantas cosas no dichas... Las manos de Rebekah enredadas en el pelo de Damon, las suyas sujetando su cara entre las manos. Besándose suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

Sácame de aquí – pidió Elena en el pasillo a Alaric quien la empujaba en una silla de ruedas.

Elena... – murmuró Alaric viendo lo que ella también veía a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación.

Sácame de aquí, por favor, antes de que me vean – susurró Elena en el pasillo de nuevo, y Alaric volvió a empujar la silla con ella rumbo al ascensor.

Seguro que no es lo que parece, Elena – le dijo cuando ambos estuvieron en el ascensor montados.

¿No lo es? Quizá estar tan cerca de la muerte le ha hecho darse cuenta de a quien ama realmente... no lo culpo si es así... lo entiendo, Ric – dijo Elena triste.

Elena, ¿no crees que deberías hablar con Damon antes de pensar nada? – preguntó Alaric.

No lo sé... ahora estoy muy cansada, sólo quiero descansar – le dijo Elena y apoyó la cara sobre una mano con gesto triste.

Como quieras – dijo Alaric empujando su silla de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Cuando Alaric volvió a la habitación de Damon éste ya estaba solo.

¿Y Elena? – preguntó levantándose.

¿Elena? ¿Quieres que venga? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Alaric.

¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que quiero que venga! – protestó Damon sorprendido.

No lo parecía antes – contestó Alaric cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Nos viste... – susurró Damon bajando la vista.

Corrección: os vimos – dijo Alaric.

Elena... - susurró Damon ahora levantando la cara hacia su amigo.

Mientras tanto en el aparcamiento del hospital, Rebekah se acercaba a abrir la puerta del coche con las llaves en la mano, cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre ella desde atrás tapándole la boca y apretando su cuerpo contra ella aprisionándola sobre el coche.

Hola, preciosa – susurró Stefan con su lengua a escasos milímetros del oído de Rebekah. Ella se quedó petrificada, congelada por el miedo, no podía moverse ni podía gritar ni podía hacer nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Pssss – dijo Stefan sin moverse – Abre el coche... vamos a pasar un buen rato tú y yo – dijo pasando después su lengua por el cuello de Rebekah, haciéndola querer vomitar.

Rebekah no atinaba bien con el mando, estaba aterrada, no era capaz de abrir la puerta del coche. Stefan se lo quitó de la mano con la otra que tenía libre y abrió él la puerta, metiéndola en el asiento trasero con él encima.

Te he visto con mi hermano... hacéis una pareja taaaan bonita – dijo Stefan pasando una vez más su lengua por el cuello de la joven.

Dime, ¿te pone cachonda? Puta... – dijo bajando la mano para meterla bajo la falda de Rebekah y arañarla.

Eres una puta estúpida, ¿sabes qué? Él no te quiere, no te tiene protegida... no he podido ni acercarme a la otra puta... en cambio tú... – rio Stefan.

Hijo de puta – murmuró Rebekah como pudo tratando de salir de debajo de Stefan cuando notó que algo la atravesaba.

Psssssss - dijo Stefan desde atrás mientras apretaba y giraba el puñal con su boca aún tapada.

¿Notas eso?- preguntó con sus manos empezando a mancharse de sangre - Es un riñón, no te da muy buen pronóstico - dijo y sacó el cuchillo para volver a clavarlo de nuevo.

Eso es el hígado... ¿Duele? Bueno, vamos a llamar un momento por teléfono y en seguida acabamos - sonrió quitándole el móvil de uno de los bolsillos. Rebekah no podía moverse ahora por el dolor, por el pánico... sentía que las fuerzas se le iban poco a poco, que desaparecía de ese mundo con la misma velocidad con la que la sangre empezaba a dejar su cuerpo.

Me encanta que lo tengas en favoritos, mejor para ti, no te queda mucho tiempo... - rio justo antes de marcar.

Damon estaba levantándose de la cama del hospital y discutiendo con Alaric si debía salir de la habitación o no cuando oyó sonar su móvil sobre la mesilla, aquella música que sabía perfectamente de quien era.

¿Becks? – preguntó Damon contestando al otro lado ¿Por qué lo llamaría?

No... prueba otra vez – dijo Stefan riéndose.

Stefan... – murmuró Damon agarrando el teléfono con furia.

Te hago un favor, hermano, me lo agradecerás... te ayudo a elegir – dijo Stefan riéndose.

Hijo de puta, déjala en paz, como le hagas algo te juro que...

Ya la he dejado en paz – interrumpió Stefan – En paz en el aparcamiento – dijo y colgó.

Damon se arrancó la vía de suero y sin oír ni a Alaric ni a ninguna enfermera que trataba de retenerlo corrió escaleras abajo hacia el aparcamiento, veía con dificultad, como si sólo pudiera ver la parte central con nitidez y el resto fuera como una nebulosa a su alrededor, tampoco sentía que tuviera todas sus fuerzas consigo, y pensó que tal vez era algo arriesgado ir hacia donde Stefan le había dicho en aquel estado, pero no podía soportar la idea de que le hubiera hecho algo a Rebekah.

Vio su coche a lo lejos, en mitad del oscuro y solitario aparcamiento y corrió descalzo sobre el asfalto al ver dos piernas sobresaliendo del asiento trasero.

Cuando llegó a la joven aún estaba con vida. Apenas.

Becks, eh Becks... háblame... soy yo... eh... – decía tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Te vas a poner bien, te vas a poner bien ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó a la noche esperando que alguien acudiera. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¡Aquello era un puto hospital! Maldijo por dentro.

Pp-per-Perdóname – dijo la joven con su propia sangre saliendo de su boca

Oh, Becks, claro que te perdono, no tengo nada que perdonarte... no me dejes, Becks... ¡no puedes morirte! Aguanta, por favor... aguanta... – le pidió Damon abrazándola más fuerte. ¿Dónde estaba la ayuda? ¿Dónde estaba Ric?

Mmmm-Mama-Matty – dijo la joven de nuevo.

Se quedará conmigo, cuidaré de él, te lo prometo – dijo Damon, y le parecio ver cómo la joven sonreía y cerraba los ojos tranquila.

Poco después llegaba Ric seguido de una enfermera, que se acercaba a tomarle el pulso a Rebekah.

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo, con el pijama de hospital cubierto de sangre, viendo cómo la enfermera trataba de reanimar a Rebekah junto a él.

Ric observaba en pie horrorizado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Brothers in Arms...**

Damon contemplaba a los enfermeros y médicos atender a Rebekah a su lado, no se movía, oía todo como a lo lejos, como si estuviera debajo del agua y las voces con instrucciones médicas o el sonido del desfibrilador le llegara distorsionado por el líquido elemento.

Tampoco oía a Alaric que lo llamaba en cuclillas a su lado, quien de vez en cuando lo zarandeaba para ver si conseguía que reaccionara.

Su vista estaba fija en el cuerpo de Rebekah, al que veía subir cuando las descargas le alcanzaban, al que veía desangrarse ante sus ojos impotentes.

La camilla se fue corriendo con el corazón de Rebekah recuperado milagrosamente, pero Damon se quedó contemplando la mancha de sangre en el suelo, aquello era demasiada sangre... demasiada...

Damon – la voz le llegaba como de lejos, ahogada - Damon – apenas la percibía, sus ojos fijos en el charco de sangre y las gasas tiradas a su lado.

¡Damon! – gritó Alaric haciéndolo girarse hacia él y mirarlo enfocando los ojos en su amigo y volviendo a la realidad.

Se ha muerto – murmuró Damon mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Damon... – murmuró Ric, no queriendo negarle aquello, puesto que él también lo pensaba.

Por mi culpa – volvió a murmurar.

No Damon, no ha sido...

¡Ha sido por mi culpa! – le interrumpió Damon – Stefan no quería herirla a ella, quería herirme a mí, yo tenía que haber estado ahí, yo tenía que haberle protegido. Stefan es así porque yo lo abandoné con él... todo lo que Stefan ha hecho es por mi culpa – dijo Damon tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

No digas chorradas – le dijo Alaric – Anda, vamos dentro, tienes que volver al hospital, tienes que volver a ponerte ese antídoto – dijo intentando cogerle por debajo del hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

¿Por qué no la has protegido? - preguntó Damon levantando la cabeza - ¿Dónde estabas, Ric? ¿Dónde estaba la ayuda? ¿Dónde estabais todos? – preguntó con lágrimas empezando a caer de sus ojos.

Damon... - dijo Ric intentando volver a ayudarlo a levantarse.

¡No! - gritó Damon - ¡Tú debías protegerla! – le dijo dándole un empujón para que dejara de intentar levantarlo – ¡Me lo debías! – dijo Damon levantándose.

Damon – Alaric estaba sin palabras, sabía que su amigo ahora sufría inmensurablemente pero no sabía cómo ayudarle.

Yo salvé tu vida, te pedí que protegieras a mi familia – dijo levantándose y al hacerlo se sintió mareado y dio un tras pies, rechazando la ayuda de Alaric cuando se acercó a evitar que se cayera, golpeándose con el lateral del coche.

Suéltame – le pidió separándose de nuevo cuando volvió a intentar ayudarle.

Damon – dijo su amigo volviendo a acercarse a él.

Déjame, Ric. Me has fallado, no quiero volver a verte – le dijo y empezó a andar con pasos temblorosos hacia el hospital.

Alaric no lo siguió, se fue directamente a hablar con Elena.

Damon seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con su cabeza hundida sobre el colchón y una mano sujetando la de Rebekah. No se había cambiado de ropa, seguía descalzo y ensangrentado. Sólo oía el sonido del respirador una y otra vez, y su llanto apagado.

Apenas había oído lo que los médicos le contaban, estaba absorto, destrozado por todo lo que había pasado, hundido. Stefan con este golpe había acabado con él, lo había hundido. Sólo esperaba que no tardara demasiado en ir a darle el golpe de gracia y todo esto acabara por fin, sin que nadie más tuviera que resultar herido.

Damon - oyó la voz de Elena tras él pero no se movió.

La ha matado - dijo sin levantar la cabeza - Están esperando a que llegue su padre para desconectarla, ese hijo de puta la ha matado...

Damon... Dice Ric que no quieres tomarte tu mediación - dijo Elena.

¡Dile a Ric que se vaya a la mierda! - gritó Damon incorporándose - Se ha muerto, muerto por mi culpa, Elena... Todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa...

No puedo más, ya no puedo seguir, ya... No tengo fuerzas - dijo volviendo a hundir la cabeza en el colchón.

Pues apóyate en mí- dijo Elena - Yo seré tu fuerza.

Damon se giró hacia ella.

No, Elena – dijo y volvió a girarse hacia la cama donde estaba Rebekah.

Durante varios minutos tan sólo se oía el respirador automático una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando insuflando aire en el pecho de Rebekah.

Vete de aquí, por favor – le pidió sin levantarse – y aléjate de mí todo lo que puedas.

Damon – dijo Elena empujando su silla de ruedas un poco más cerca de él.

¿Es que no lo ves, Elena? No quiero que sea en tu cama en la próxima en la que llore, no lo podría soportar.

No voy a irme, Damon – dijo ella sin quebrarse – No pienso dejarte.

Elena, ¿has pensado en Matt? No dejo de pensar en él, en qué voy a decirle, ¿cómo le digo que su padre ha matado a su madre? ¿Qué le digo a Matt, Elena? Piénsalo bien, porque lo mismo que le diga a él puede que sea lo que tenga que decirle a Jenna, ¿has pensado en Jenna? Vete, Elena. Vete, por favor – le pidió esta vez mirándola, necesitaba que se fuera, necesitaba apartar a todo el mundo, dejar de ponerles en peligro. No soportaría poner a nadie más en peligro, perder a nadie más. Stefan no dañaría a nadie más de los suyos.

Damon, yo te quiero, no voy a dejarte – dijo Elena acercando aún más la silla de ruedas, hasta que casi podía tocarle.

Entonces Damon se dio cuenta, supo lo que debía hacer. Recordó que Alaric le dijo que los habían visto, que Elena y él habían visto cómo se besaba con Rebekah. Tragó saliva, aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero era lo que debía hacer. Debía protegerla.

Elena... yo iba a dejarte... ¿no lo entiendes? Iba a volver con Rebekah, íbamos a ser una familia. No creo que las cosas cambien porque ella haya muerto – dijo Damon.

No te creo... – susurró Elena.

No me importa si me crees o no mientras que te vayas – dijo Damon. ¿Por qué no se daba ya por vencida? Había olvidado lo increíblemente cabezota que era.

Damon se apartó de esos ojos marrones que le miraban, no pudo retenerle la vista por más tiempo, cerró los ojos, vuelto hacia la cama de hospital, de rodillas aún en el suelo. Esperaba que se marchara, que le dejara solo. Oyó un pequeño ruido de la silla de ruedas, e interiormente suspiró pensando que por fin le había hecho caso y se marchaba. Cuando entonces sintió sus brazos que le rodeaban, abrió los ojos y vio que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

No voy a irme – le dijo – me necesitas – insistió.

No puedo perderte a ti también – dijo Damon sin moverse, dejando que ella lo abrazara.

No lo harás – susurró Elena apretándole aún más – tampoco has perdido a Ric.

No... - le susurró él cerrando los ojos, y entonces Damon se derrumbó, ellos no le habían dejado, aquellos locos, estaban arriesgando todo por él. Se derrumbó en sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

Elena le sostuvo durante un rato en silencio, compartiendo sus lágrimas, su dolor.

¿Vas a ponerte ahora la medicación? – preguntó Elena susurrando. Damon asintió y no dijo nada, simplemente movió la cabeza arriba y abajo lentamente, y se quedó un rato más abrazando a Elena.

A la mañana siguiente Damon despertó en su cama de hospital, debían haberle añadido sedación al antídoto, pero lo agradeció, había conseguido dormir como hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía. Al menos había dormido sin pesadillas.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio la figura de Maikel Maikelson, el padre de Rebekah, apoyado contra la pared más lejana.

Señor Maikelson – dijo Damon levantándose un poco en la cama.

Maikel levantó una mano, para decirle que no hablara, que se callara. El hombre parecía haber envejecido veinte años en las últimas horas.

Quieren hacerle la autopsia... – murmuró el hombre con la vista perdida en algún punto entre Damon y él – A mi niña... quieren hurgar en su cuerpo... les he dicho que no – negó el hombre destrozado.

Señor... lo siento – dijo Damon con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Yo... sé que Rebekah confiaba en ti, sé que te pidió demasiado, por lo que si Matty...

Es mi hijo – dijo Damon levantándose y sentándose al borde de la cama.

Maikel se acercó hacia él en la cama, lo miró durante largo rato en silencio, Damon agachó la cabeza y Maikel quiso golpearle, abofetearle, pagar con él toda la rabia que sentía por haber perdido a su hija, sabía que él no había sido, que había sido su hermano... se acercó un poco más y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Damon en gesto paternal, se quedó ahí por un momento.

El entierro será mañana, en casa – dijo y se marchó por la puerta sin esperar una contestación.

El cementerio se llenó de familiares y amigos de Rebekah aquel día.

Matty se había quedado en el hospital con su abuela Esther, al pequeño aún no le habían contado nada de lo que le había pasado a su madre, pero le habían dicho que estaba enferma y no podía ir a verle al estar él con las defensas bajas. Luego lo entretenían con juegos o cambiándole de tema cada vez que preguntaba por mamá, por lo que habían conseguido esquivar el tema un par de días. No querían decirle nada, al menos hasta que fuera la operación.

Damon acudió al funeral junto con Alaric. Elena estaba mejor pero aún no tenía el alta médica, necesitaba recuperarse bastante más.

Mason se había comprometido en mantener la vigilancia por duplicado en la habitación de Elena, además la policía y el FBI estaban colaborando con el ejército en la búsqueda de Stefan, por lo que la familia de Elena: Meredith y Jenna, también estaban siendo protegidas.

Damon se negó a recibir protección, pensaba que si Stefan quería ir a por él no iba a arriesgar la vida de nadie más en toda aquella locura.

El funeral fue bastante bonito, las amigas de Rebekah hablaron unas palabras sobre ella, lo generosa y buena madre que era, lo agradable que era estar a su lado.

Su hermana pequeña salió con manos temblorosas a leer un poema que había escrito a su hermana.

Damon estaba oyendo el poema con una leve y triste sonrisa en sus labios, fijo la vista en unas lápidas del fondo y lo vio: STEFAN.

Stefan vio que Damon lo había visto y le saludó con el saludo militar. Damon apretó los puños con rabia, pero no dijo nada. Alaric a su lado notó que algo pasaba, pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario. Stefan desapareció de su vista, lo buscó un poco más con la mirada pero sin éxito. ¿Y si no era él de verdad? ¿Y si se lo estaba imaginando? Todavía no estaba recuperado del todo del arsénico. Pero dentro de sí tenía la certeza de que no se equivocaba, que su hermano estaba ahí.

En el funeral el cura terminó las letanías y el féretro empezó a descender y al poco estaba cubierto de tierra marrón y rosas blancas, las favoritas de Rebekah.

Vamos a volver al hospital – dijo Maikel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Damon cuando el funeral hubo acabado. Estaba al lado de su hija menor, April, quien lloraba copiosamente.

Os veré mañana allí – asintió Damon - ¿Qué tal está Matt?

Bien... – asintió Maikel – Matt está bien – dijo con un nudo en la voz.

Ya no hicieron falta palabras, ambos hombres intercambiaron un movimiento de cabeza, y Maikel empezó a alejarse de la tumba apoyado en su hija.

La gente seguía marchándose.

Quiero estar un momento a solas – murmuró Damon adelantándose hacia el montón de tierra y agachándose a dejar sobre él la rosa blanca que llevaba en su mano. Se quedó en cuclillas contemplando la tierra.

Vuelve al hotel, no te preocupes. Luego me pillaré un taxi o algo – dijo Damon.

Está bien – dijo Alaric no muy convencido de que aquello fuera lo mejor, pero se fue de todas formas.

Damon tomó un montón de tierra entre sus manos, para luego dejarla ir poco a poco. No podía creérselo, Rebekah ya nunca más estaría ahí. La echaba de menos.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, podían haber pasado minutos, horas... el sol se empezaba a poner, caía la noche. Probablemente llevaba horas.

Su móvil empezó a sonar en aquel momento, había olvidado ponerlo en silencio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al oír aquella música, aquel tono...

¿Cómo te atreves a usar su móvil? – preguntó agarrando el teléfono con rabia, escupiendo las palabras entre los dientes.

He pensado que le daría un toque dramático, ¿no crees? – rio Stefan al otro lado.

Ven a por mí, cobarde – dijo Damon apretando los dientes, los apretaba tanto que empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula.

Ya estoy aquí. Date la vuelta – dijo Stefan al otro lado.

Damon se giró buscándolo desesperadamente. Sin verlo al principio, encontrándolo tras una lápida poco después.

Salió a correr hacia allí como alma que llevaba el diablo, como si le fuera su vida en ello, iba a matarle, iba a matar a Stefan con sus propias manos, destrozarlo.

Pero al llegar a la altura de Stefan se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, de que el esfuerzo de correr le había debilitado, que le había sentado mal. Pero no lo pensó, se abalanzó sobre él a puñetazos.

Stefan lo recibió agarrándolo como había hecho en el ring de boxeo, de vez en cuando le daba un golpe, pero Damon le golpeaba más y más fuerte.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Damon sobre Stefan golpeándole en la cara, Stefan le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos dándole un cabezazo, haciendo a Damon echarse hacia atrás.

Empezó a huir arrastrándose por el suelo, pero Damon volvió a colocarse sobre él, esta vez golpeándole en la espalda. Stefan dio un golpe al aire, en un intento de alcanzarle, y lo hizo en todo el estómago, donde Damon se resentía.

Stefan sonrió viendo que tenía un punto débil y concentró ahí todos sus esfuerzos, golpeando una y otra vez la barriga de Damon hasta hacerle agarrarse ahí donde le dolía para tratar de evitar los golpes. Stefan volvió a darle un cabezazo haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

Se levantó sobre él y le pisó la pierna, el crujido y el rito de Damon les hizo a ambos darse cuenta de que estaba rota, se rio.

Stefan le dio una patada de nuevo en el estómago, Damon estaba débil, se encontraba mareado por el dolor del estómago y por el de la pierna rota. Stefan se apartó lo suficiente como para sacar un arma de la bota y ponerse en pie.

Damon se levantó delante de él.

Se acabó – dijo Stefan mientras le apuntaba limpiándose la sangre de la boca con el reverso de una mano.

Cobarde – dijo Damon con una mano en el estómago tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba cojeando sin poder apoyarse en la pierna rota.

Sí, pero este cobarde ha resultado ser más listo que tú, capitán. El mejor de todos – sonrió Stefan – De rodillas – le dijo alzando más el arma.

No – respondió Damon.

¿Cómo? Tengo un arma, he dicho ¡de rodillas! – gritó Stefan.

Vas a dispararme de todos modos, si vas a matarme, no pienso morir de rodillas, dispárame – dijo Damon abriéndose la chaqueta de uniforme.

Dispárame, cobarde hijo de puta, dispárame y acabemos con esto – dijo Damon agarrando la chaqueta del uniforme con ambas manos, para que Stefan tuviera mejor acceso a su pecho.

Stefan se relamió, era su momento, iba a acabar con él.

Damon cerró los ojos, pensó en Matty, que se quedaría sólo, pensó en Elena, su último pensamiento fue para Elena... entonces oyó el disparo. Notó como la bala le atravesaba piel, carne, músculo... pero en el lugar equivocado.

¿Cómo es que Stefan sólo le había rozado un brazo?

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Stefan con un tiro en mitad de la frente y los ojos abiertos de par en par caer de boca a su lado.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, Alaric desde una posición elevada, un nicho cercano, se levantaba girándose la gorra hacia delante con una mano, mientras que en la otra sujetaba el rifle, con el que acababa de matar a Stefan.

Damon empezó a dar pasos hacia su amigo, lentamente, arrastrando la pierna rota más que andando con ella.

Alaric dio un salto para bajar de los nichos y corrió hacia él. Ambos se abrazaron.

Hermano – dijo Damon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Epílogo**

"_Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en un nosotros"._

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Elena había oído de Damon, las últimas palabras que le había dicho desde un teléfono, en una ciudad distinta a donde se encontraba ella, en una habitación de hospital diferente.

Damon había perdido mucho, estaba sufriendo mucho, ella quería estar con él, quería ayudarle, arroparle para quitarle la pena, pero él quería que ella lo dejara. Así lo hizo.

Ha pasado un poco más de un año...

Esto es el altímetro, esto nos dice la velocidad, y esto de aquí es el horizonte – señaló Damon.

Hay un avión aquí – señaló Matty.

Sí, es como una brújula del avión – respondió Damon.

¿Qué es rujula? – pregunto Matty.

Brújula, y se usa para saber en qué dirección vas – sonrió Damon.

Ese avión es más grande, quiero ir también, ¿vamos Damon? – preguntó Matty.

Claro – sonrió Damon y empezó a bajar del avión ayudando al niño a bajar también.

Lo tomó de la mano y ambos empezaron a andar hacia el F18 que se encontraba aparcado un poco más alejado. Se giró un momento hacia la puerta del hangar, como si su cuerpo le hubiera indicado que tenía que mirar hacia allí.

No se equivocaba. Elena estaba en pie en mitad de la puerta contemplándolos.

Espera un momento, Matt – dijo Damon agachándose a la altura del chico - Ve mirando las ruedas de ese avión – le sonrió revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

Elena estaba vestida con el uniforme de gala. Llevaba una falda azul pegada y su chaqueta azul, con camisa blanca, y el gorro que completaba el uniforme.

Sargento – la saludó Damon sonriente acercándose a ella. Él también iba vestido de uniforme.

Mayor – sonrió Elena con el saludo militar.

No podía perderme tu graduación – sonrió Damon.

Elena ignoró ese comentario y se giró a contemplar a Matty que preguntaba al operario de tierra por los aviones.

¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Elena mirando al niño - ¿Qué tal os va? – preguntó mirando ahora a Damon.

No ha sido fácil, pero nos vamos acoplando poco a poco. Es un gran chico – sonrió Damon mirando al niño.

¿Y la salud? – preguntó Elena.

Perfectamente curado – sonrió Damon.

Me alegro, de verdad - sonrió Elena – Ahora tengo que irme, empezaremos en breve – dijo Elena empezando a andar.

Elena – la retuvo Damon, Elena se fijó en la mano de él sobre su brazo y él la apartó asustado de haber ido demasiado lejos- ¿podemos hablar?

¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó Elena.

Claro, Elena, a eso he venido – respondió Damon.

Creía que habías venido a dar el discurso de graduación – protestó Elena.

¿Te he perdido para siempre, Elena? – preguntó Damon tomándola de la mano.

Tengo que irme, de verdad – dijo Elena soltándose de la mano y se alejó a toda prisa.

Damon se acercó a donde su hijo jugaba y le tomó de la mano para ir hacia el salón de actos para asistir a la graduación.

Tras todo lo sucedido con Stefan, la academia finalmente canceló el programa, volviendo todos los alumnos a sus casas.

Damon pidió un permiso para pasar a la reserva y así poder cuidar de su hijo, no había tenido ningún problema en obtenerlo, estando en la reserva había recibido un nuevo ascenso.

Había seguido manteniendo el contacto con Alaric y el Teniente Coronel Forbes, pero había cortado completamente las relaciones con Elena, y pedido a todos que no le dijeran nada de él cuando preguntara. Al tiempo Elena dejó de preguntar. Ahora Damon se arrepentía de ello, de haber hecho las cosas de aquella manera. Pero no podía cambiar lo que había pasado, sólo podía hablar con ella y esperar que le perdonara.

La graduación concluyó, Damon charlaba con Alaric, el coronel Martins y el teniente coronel Forbes en el coctel de celebración del acto, Elena había desaparecido de su vista y no hacía más que buscarla. ¿Se habría ido?

Bonito discurso, mayor – dijo Elena a sus espaldas.

Gracias, sargento. Estaba inspirado – dijo Damon mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero al haber abandonado Damon la academia lo habían dejado correr, sin querer entrar en nada más. Pero al ver sus miradas se apartaron, dejándolos a solas. Ellos no se dieron cuenta, todo el mundo había desaparecido de sus ojos al haberse encontrado.

¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Damon. Elena asintió.

Espera un momento – dijo Damon y se apartó un poco para acercarse a una chica que estaba apartada de la fiesta con Matt a su lado, le dijo algo y volvió con Elena.

Es la hermana de Rebekah, me ayuda a veces con Matt – le explicó cuando estuvo a su lado.

No tienes que darme explicaciones – dijo Elena molesta y celosa.

Elena, tengo que dártelas todas, todas las explicaciones – dijo Damon, y por un momento Elena se perdió en el azul de aquellos ojos, y quiso que nada hubiera pasado, que los dos estuvieran juntos de nuevo, aquello le dio miedo y empezó a andar.

Espérame, por favor – dijo Damon andando para ponerse a su altura.

No puedes presentarte aquí como si tal cosa – dijo Elena sin mirarle y sin dejar de hablar.

Lo sé – le respondió Damon.

No Damon, me dejaste, me apartaste - le dijo Elena deteniéndose y girándose y al ver el dolor en los ojos de él empezó a andar de nuevo.

Elena, espera – volvió a pedirle Damon saliendo a correr tras ella.

Los dos acabaron en el hangar B12, donde habían compartido escenas más románticas, y más apasionadas que la que compartían ahora, aunque también alguna escena dolorosa. Elena lo recorrió con la mirada como recordando todo aquello, Damon al verla sintió lo que ella sentía e hizo lo mismo.

Elena, me alejé porque necesitaba recomponerme, necesitaba recuperarme, ser yo para poder volver contigo – intentó explicarse Damon.

Pero yo te habría ayudado – dijo Elena.

No, era algo que tenía que hacer yo, ojalá te lo hubiera explicado mejor, ojalá hubiera sido capaz... pero sólo podía pensar en estar ahí para Matty, en estar mejor para ser digno de ti. Necesitaba recuperarme, encontrarme de nuevo. Necesitaba poder perdonarme a mí mismo, para pensar así que tú me podrías perdonar... Después de todo por lo que te había hecho pasar – dijo Damon.

No me hiciste pasar por nada, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que pasó. Salvo abandonarme – dijo Elena.

¿Te he perdido para siempre, Elena? – preguntó Damon con el corazón en la boca.

Ambos se miraron durante largo rato, Elena escrutando a aquel hombre con sus pensamientos, analizando todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que habían pasado juntos y todo el daño que le había hecho al dejarla a un lado. Damon la contemplaba aterrado de no tener otra oportunidad de estar con ella, de haberla perdido.

No – dijo Elena – No me has perdido para siempre - y en seguida vio el alivio en el rostro de Damon.

Pero no se crea que me va a ganar tan pronto, mayor – sonrió.

Se me ocurren mil y una formas de compensarla, sargento – sonrió Damon acercándose.

Lléveme al cielo, señor – le pidió Elena apoyando su mano en su pecho.

Siempre – dijo Damon y se acercó a besarla.

**FIN**


End file.
